Sink or Swim
by TheLittle MissVixen
Summary: AU/AH Can love born out of a lie? Elena is getting married to a man she thinks she knows but things are not always the way they seem. And trough all the web of lies, would she be able to find true love?
1. The Reason

**Ok so I had this idea in my head, well it's not completely mine actually im basing this in a Telenovela or Soap opera that was on my country a few years ago, I would like to know what you think, if I should go on with this or if is just completely stupid. Please let me know what you think. Please please give me your toughts**.

"I can't believe the day is finally here Bonnie, today im gonna marry Damon" Elena Gilbert was standing in front of the long mirror in her room, dressed in beautiful white dress; it was strapless and just a little bit above her knew. Nothing to flashy like her friend Caroline had suggested. After all that wasn't Elena style. But even with a simple dress Elena managed to look flawless. She turn her head and gave a soft smile to her best friend.

"Im glad that you're so happy Elena; I know it's been hard for you since the accident. But everything is going to be ok now. You'll see" –Bonnie said not sounding so sure and with a sad smile on her face, remembering the accident were Elena's parent's died two years ago. " Im so happy for you. Even tough Im gonna miss you so much. I don't get it. You guys don't have to go that far. You could stay here. I know that you would love stay here."

"You know that we have to go to New York because of Damon's work, I mean he can't just walk out from his company, he's a busy man" Elena said taking a seat in bed next to her friend.

"Elena I know that I already said this to you but there's something about Damon that just don't fit for me I mean, what do we really know about him? We don't know anything about his family or his life before you. We only know that he has a big company in New York. And that doesn't seem to be enough. Honey are you sure you want to do this? You've met the guy for six months."

Elena's rational part knew that Bonnie was right, she really didn't knew anything about Damon, and being honest sometimes she wasn't sure that what she felt for him was love, but her life had been sad for so long, he was her only chance to be happy, she felt good when she was with him, maybe all the doubts about him were just nerves, yes, that was right, just nerves, this was the right thing to do.

"Bonnie please, I already made my choice and I don't care what you and Caroline have to say to me, Im in love with Damon, and he's gonna be my husband and just a few hours. Please, just don't ruin this day. I want it to be perfect… well almost perfect. Everything would be so much better if my parents were here with me" Elena said dropping her eyes to the floor. Bonnie could see her fighting the tears, so she reached out for hear and hug her tightly.

"Im so sorry Elena, I didn't meant to upset you… im really sorry"

"It's ok Bonnie, don't worry. I'll be fine." Elena said while she cleaned the few tears running down her cheeks, trying not to ruin her make up.

In that moment the door flew to show a really happy Jeremy Gilbert wearing a white button shirt and black jeans.

" Elena, you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen" He said staring from the doorstep

"Thanks Jer" She said showing him a sweet smile. She got up from the bed and walk to the door to give her brother a quick hug.

"Well girls, I think it's time to go. Caroline would be waiting for us in city hall "

Elena linked arms with Jeremy and the three of them left the room and directed to the front door. Elena was still a little sad that Damon refuse to have the religious wedding. "There would be time for that" he had said. But apparently he was just too anxious to become her husband that he couldn't wait long enough for put together a big wedding, there was something odd about that, but Elena put that tough in the back of her head, she didn't want any concern today.

Stefan was walking around his room, just waiting for the phone call, he was already dress up. He was wearing a traditional black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath, nothing extraordinary, after all this wasn't a big wedding. Just when he was starting to get anxious, the phone rang.

"Is everything ready? " He said quietly to the person on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, its all set up, you have nothing to worry about. In a few moments your brother is gonna be dead, so you can have the beautiful and wealthy widow" The guy said with a sinister note in his voice

"Good, everything is gonna work out. I'll get Elena, the money and everything he's got. It all should be mine since the beginning" His voice was cold and detached. While he continued listening to the other man on the phone he walked to the dresser and looked himself in the mirror.

"And what are you gonna do with the girl? You think she's gonna stick to your plan? I mean, she thinks you're your brother, what happens when she found out the truth?"

"She believes im Damon Salvatore. But she's in love with me. So don't start saying nonsenses, she'll stick to the plan, at the end it would be good for both of us. And if she doesn't, well I already have that figured out".

"Well you're the smart one here; you know what your doing"

"Of course I know Elijah, and I have to go, my bride is waiting. Call me when everything is ready. " Stefan smiled wickedly and hung up the phone, he took a last look to himself in the mirror and head to the door.

When the small ceremony was finished, the couple and their friends went to "The grill" the most famous place in Mystic Falls and just hang out, but before they realized it was already dark and it was time for Elena and Damon (Stefan) to catch their fly.

"Elena im gonna miss you so much and of course I will go to New York as many times as I can, after all is New York." Caroline said smiling, but the tears were already forming in the blond girl's eyes and Elena could feel some in her own eyes, so she just hug her friend tightly.

"Im gonna miss you too Care, I can't even remember a moment when we weren't friends, you're like a sister to me. And im gonna call you everyday" Caroline only nodded and kept weeping. Bonnie got close and the three girls just hug each other murmuring goodbye words.

So it went and Elena started saying goodbye to everyone, Jenna, Matt, Liz, Anna. And then Jeremy.

"Jer, you know that I would always be there for you, for anything you need. You can call and visit whenever you want. I love you. Never forget about that." Elena just hugged her brother really tight, tears were falling from her eyes – "And you have to look out for Jenna"

"Hey! Im have to take care of him. Remember? " Jenna said pretending to be offended. All of them started to laugh.

"You know what I meant" Elena look at Jeremy and Jenna one more time, he took her hands and kissed them.

"You're the best sister in the whole world Elena, and Im gonna miss you so much."

They keep saying goodbye for a little while, but it was already to late and the newlyweds had a plain to catch.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Damon (Stefan ) said and smiled to the group of people standing in the parking lot as he climbed in the car.

After almost two hours of flight, while Elena was sleeping, her head leaning against his shoulder, Stefan turned out his phone and found 10 missing calls from Elijah. He immediately called back

"What happened? Is everything Ready?" Stefan asked with and edge of anxiety on his voice

"Something went wrong, the accident didn't turn out as we expected "Elijah answered sounding as he was about to have a hearth attack

"What do you mean?" Stefan said speaking louder but he low it down again when he saw people staring at them, he didn't want to wake Elena up either.

"He's alive. He survived. He was in bad condition for a few hours, but he's out of danger now and he already woke up."

In that moment Stefan's world started spinning, this couldn't be possible, they work on this plan for moths, everything was perfect, stealing documents, falsify his brother signature, his trips to Virginia, every detail, how the hell was this happening. Seem like his brother was lucky even in that.

"That's not possible! Are you stupid or something? How the hell this went out wrong. What im supposed to do now. I can't go to jail. And that's exactly what's gonna happend when my brother find out that he's married to a woman he doesn't know. He's gonna realized of everything" Stefan was at the edge of a cliff and he didn't know what to do, anger and fear were coming out of every part of his body

"I think there's something we can do, you're not gonna like it but is the only way. You'll have to convince the girl, whatever you need to do, but you need to convince her, it's the only way"

"Go on"

"You're brother is awake. But he has amnesia, he doesn't remember the last few months"

"And how is that gonna help me?"

" C'mon Stefan I tough you were the smart one. We can make him believe that he married the girl, after all he was just returning from la 4 months trip in L.A, that would explain why nobody know about her, he was never too open about his life anyway, it could work, I mean it would give us some time, until the next try."

"Don't even think about it! I would not let my brother touch her"He was boiling, his anger was amplified in a 200%

"It's the only way. Think about it. Or you want to spend the rest of your life in jail? Steeling identity, attempt of murder? I don't know what you think but that sounds like many years in prison for me. "

"Go to hell. I'll think about it. I'll call you in a couple of hours, Please stay close to the hospital. I want to know everything"

Stefan hang up. Elena moved in her seat and he looked at her, he loved her, he truly loved her. But maybe this was for the best, he could make it work, just for a while and then his brother would be truly dead. It's not like she was going to fall in love with Damon. Of course not, she was in love with him, he was sure about that. And he wouldn't let go of her, never. Now he just had to convince her of going along with his plan, and he was going to do it, no matter the cost.

So what do u guys think?


	2. Sink or Swim

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from 'The Vampire Diaries' You all know who the credit goes._

_So chapter two is here, I want to thank to_**Delena's Differential Equation** _for correcting__this chapter for me, she's really awesome. I know I still have to work a lot on my stories, but hey I just started to write, I think I would be better with time, well I hope so. :D_

Domenica Salvatore was sitting in a chair next to her son's bed, it was a miracle that he was alive, the accident had been pretty awful and Damon was pretty messed up. But thanks to god or whoever had decided her son's life was worth it. He was now with her. She was mentally exhausted. Everything had been so fast, at one minute she thought she had lost her son and she felt as if the world was falling into pieces, just like the way she had felt when she lost Giuseppe but then they told her that Damon was alive and the weight on her shoulders disappeared, of course that was until Damon woke up.

It was a really maddening situation, and she was all alone dealing with this, it was in these moments when she missed her husband the most, he would have give her strength, but he wasn't here, neither were Stefan and Alaric, Damon's best friend was on a business trip and she hadn't been able to locate him. She had never felt as helpless as in this moment. When Damon had said that the last thing he remembered was packing to go LA she felt like crying, four entire months were lost in her sons head and it killed her to see the look on his eyes when he realized it.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard the thud of her cell phone vibrating on the table. She immediately got up and went to answer; she didn't want anything to wake up her son.

"Hello"

"Mother, Elijah told me about the accident" She felt relief coursing through her veins at hearing her younger son's voice

"Oh, Stefan, everything has been awful. I feel like I can't do this anymore. I need you here"

"I know mom, don't worry I'm on my way, but I got news that may be a little shocking for you" shocking news? What could be more shocking that was going on in her life right now? But Stefan's words concerned her; she had a really bad feeling.

"What is it? Is it bad?"

"It's about Damon, but I wouldn't call it bad precisely. Just surprising" Domenica didn't enjoy mystery or surprises, she never had.

"Stefan tell me, what is it?" She said stepping outside her son's room and leaning into a wall in the waiting room.

"Mom, I can't tell you, not over the phone, but I'll be there tomorrow. Don't worry. I'm gonna fix everything"

"Stefan you can't say something like that to me and ask me not to worry. But I trust you, honey; I know that you're doing the right thing. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you" She said taking a deep breath, she was exhausted.

"I love you too, mom, see you tomorrow." Stefan ended the call and she returned to Damon's room, she felt really tired and was going to try to gain some sleep, even though she wasn't sure she would make it, Stefan's call had left her really disturbed.

Stefan had been weird and really nervous since they arrived at New York. Elena could sense it, but she didn't said a word, he would tell her if something was wrong. She just kept smiling and pretending everything was all right but deep down she had the feeling that the honeymoon was over even before it started.

When they arrived at the Park Central Hotel Elena was stunned, never in her life had she seen something so beautiful, she was already amazed by the city but this was something else, even though she had wanted to go to their new house first but Damon insisted and that they should enjoy themselves in a good hotel first, avoid the real life for a moment. But the minute they walked into their room she felt the air change between them, and all the happiness left her body.

"Damon, are you ok?" She said softly walking towards him, she turned and looked at him with a broken expression on his face, she lifted her hand to caress his check and he leaned into her hand "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I think I've made a big mistake" He said leaving her and taking a seat in the bed leaving her standing in front of him.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's something I've never told you, I have a brother"

She wasn't expecting that, but Damon hadn't been to open about his personal life anyway, so she didn't know a lot of thing about him, but a brother didn't seem so bad, she didn't understood why he was so upset.

"Ok, so what's wrong with that? You're telling me now" She said with a warm smile on her face and walked towards him, sitting right next to him in bed

"We never got along, not even when we were kids. He always thought he was better than me, he's the older one you know and he always enjoys putting me down, making me feel less, he's arrogant and despot and he thinks we all should follow his orders like if we were ships, he always hated me"

Elena squeezed his hand, she couldn't believe how someone as good as Damon could have such an evil brother, his childhood surely had been awful next to someone like that, no question it was so difficult for him to talk about his brother.

"Ok, he's not a good person. What's the deal now?"

"My brother is Damon Salvatore"

Elena's face went white pale, what was he talking about? She didn't understand anything.

"What are you talking about? You are Damon Salvatore" He took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes.

"No, my real name is Stefan. I'm Stefan Salvatore"

She abruptly left the bed and started pacing around the room, she couldn't believe what he was saying, how could something like this be happening to her.

"Why did you lie me? Why didn't you tell me your real name. I don't… I don't understand."

"I was desperate ok, I didn't know what else to do, I had to. But now I realize what big mistake that was" He walked towards her and try to hold her but she fought against him, she couldn't stand to look at him in this moment.

"What did you do?"

"Elena, I love you"

"Tell me!"

He started to pace around the room while Elena took a seat in the bed again, she was shaking and tears were falling from her eyes, she knew it was too good to be true.

"I had plan, I tried to kill him" He stopped when he heard the gasp coming out of Elena's mouth "… I married you under his name; I falsified his identity, when he died you were gonna have all, and then we would be able to have all of it, we could marry again, for real"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. With whom had she married? Damon or Stefan or whoever the hell was. He was a monster, murderer his own brother? No sane person would do that.

She threw herself at him, punching, screaming, hitting, everything that she could think at the moment.

"You psycho-bastard. Are you insane? You're a murderer" He violently took hold of her trying her to calm down.

"Could you just wait a moment? He didn't die Elena. He's alive" She calmed down and he let go of her, he tried to hold her hand but she moved herself away from his touch.

"So…"

"So, I'm gonna need you to do me a favor, you're his wife now, he has amnesia, we're gonna make up a story and you're gonna show up as the lost wife and in the meantime I will find a way to fix this"

"Are you out of your mind? Why would I'll help you? You used me! You never loved me"

"No Elena, you're wrong. I love you" He said kneeling in front of her, but she turned her head and looked at the window

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done what you did"

"I had to. I had to."

"No you didn't. And I'm not gonna help you." She said with a cold expression on her face, he was crazy; she couldn't do something like that.

"Yes you are Elena. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life in prison"

"What?" She turned to look at him with a startled expression on her face.

"Well, you're the wife right. As far I'm concerned this could be your plan"

"But you know that's not true. Damon… Stefan you can't do this to me" She was panicking now, this had to be a dream, this couldn't be happening, how did she got herself into this mess.

"I won't if you follow my plan. If you do what I'm saying. You and your family would be safe"

"My family? What does my family have to do with all of this? "

"Well Elena, you remember that girl Anna, the one who was dating your brother, she and her friend Harper are facing some real serious charges, selling drugs to minors, distribution, stealing. I know people who could easily put your brother in on all that. You don't want to see your little brother in prison forever right? Even though you are not gonna be able to see him because you would be in prison too. "

"Who are you? How could I not have seen this, this monster you are. How could you do this to me? "She felt like she couldn't breathe, her life was ending, how could she have been so blind? Tears were falling furiously from her eyes; she covered her face with both hands and kept crying. Stefan got up from the floor and walked towards the door before he left he turned to look at her.

"I'm gonna let you think about my plan tonight. Elena don't let your family pay for your mistakes. And just so you know if you say no, I'm gonna make sure that aunt Jenna is not here to help you out. So think about it. It's sink or swim Elena"

With that he shut the door behind him. She couldn't believe he was the same man she had married this morning, they seem like a two different people, what was she going to do? She couldn't do this. She couldn't lie to a family, to a man who almost died, but she couldn't let her family suffer because of her, Jeremy was so young, and Jenna had left everything to help them out, she couldn't do that to them, she was so confused, her perfect fairytale had been mutilated, she lay on the bed and hugged a pillow while she cried, eventually she fell asleep

Stefan arrived at his house early the next morning, he had talked with his mother and they agree to met there, when he got there he saw some reporters around the house, trying to gain some information, he couldn't believe that his brother was such a big deal, he could be as famous as Damon, he could be better than him.

After 20 minutes trying to fool the paparazzi he finally made it to the house, Isobel, the housekeeper opened immediately.

"Good morning Mr. Salvatore"

"Isobel where is my mother" He said not even looking at the woman in front of him

"She's in the backyard, Sir."

Stefan immediately went to the backyard not even bothering in say thank you, of course that didn't surprise Isobel, because it had always been that way, she didn't understand how it could be that way when his mother was the most wonderful woman in the world.

Stefan saw his mother sitting in one of the chairs of the yard table, drinking coffee; he got close to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm here mother"

She took his hand between hers and kissed them, after that she stood up and gave her son a strong hug, sobbing, letting out all her worries in her son's arms.

"Oh Stefan. You have no Idea how awful everything's been here. I feel like I can't do this anymore"

"It's ok mom, I'm here now. Everything's gonna be ok. How is he? He said stepping out of his mother embrace and sitting in the chair in front of her.

"He's ok now, but… oh Stefan, he doesn't remember the last four months. He's so confused" Domenica's voice was full of pain, she looked tired, she felt tired, This was a lot for her to deal with, but she was always a strong woman, and she knew that she had to be it right now for her son.

"Ok mom, I'm gonna tell you something that you weren't expecting, none of us actually"

"What is it? You're scaring me Stefan; I wasn't able to sleep last night because of what you said to me"

"Relax mom is not a bad thing, I think" Stefan took hold of his mother's hands. "Damon got married"

A thousand of emotions were going through Domenica's face, surprise, distrust, horror, uncertainty and small hint of happiness.

"What are you saying Stefan, your brother married? He doesn't even have a steady girlfriend, you know how Damon is" She let go of Stefan's hand and leaned back on the chair.

"I know that was the reason I was so surprised. But you'll see Elijah told me that this girl was trying to contact the family because she saw the news, she saw what happened to Damon, and she said that he was her husband. Elijah put me on the phone with her and she told me her story"

Incredulity was all over his mother's face and in that moment Stefan realized that this was going to be a little harder than he thought.

"Ok, what's her story?"

"She's from Mystic Falls, Virginia. She said she met Damon in LA, they dated and well then they got married, she showed me the papers mother, It's legal, they got married in Virginia"

"It can't be, he would have told us, this doesn't sound like him. Are you sure you can trust this girl Stefan? What if she knows about Damon's condition and she's just trying to gain something from this?"

His mother was smarter than he thought, but Stefan was a pretty good actor and couldn't let this go wrong too, this was his only salvation, he needed to do this right, He shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"You know how Damon is mom, he never says anything about his life and you know I believe her, she seemed so worried for him, and I mean she got the papers and where did she learn about Damon's condition? Were the only ones who knows about that"

He could see in his mother eyes the moment she started believing in his lie, or at least trying to believe in his lie. Domenica took a sip of his coffee and looked at his son.

"Is she here?"

"Yes, she's in a hotel downtown"

"Well, I think we should meet her. And take her to your brother. But I would like to speak with him first. He's with Ric right now"

"I think it's the right thing to do. I would call her and tell her to met you here"

"Ok darling. Thank you so much for taking care of all of this. I don't know what I would do without you" They got up and she held her son in a tight embrace one more time before Stefan headed to the house again. There was something about this that didn't feel right for her. Who would this girl would be? Was she telling the truth?

Stefan got to the living room and immediately dialed Elena's number.

"Everything is ready. She already knows, she believed me" Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing, how she was going to be able to do such a horrible thing, lie to an entire family. This wasn't her; this wasn't the kind of thing her parents had told her to do.

"Look Elena, you better not mess this up. Because you know what would happen if you do. Your family pays the price"

She couldn't believe the kind of monster Stefan was, that's why she had to do it, because he was a monster and he would hurt her family, she had to be brave for them, she had to.

"I know" She replied with venom in her voice, listening to Stefan's voice made her sick, she couldn't believe she thought she loved that man.

"You remember the story"

"Yes"

"Ok, I'll come to pick you up in an hour"

She just ended the call without saying goodbye. She's just mad, Stefan thought to himself, when she see the benefits of the plan she will come back to me, Stefan was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realize he wasn't the only person in the living room, Isobel was standing behind a column, too far to be seen, but close enough to listen the entire conversation.

_So what did you think? Please review :D_


	3. Remember me

_Ok so chapter 3 is here. This one came actually really fast lol. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review_

"_**Whatever you do in life will be insignificant, but it's very important that you do it. Because nobody else will. Like when someone comes into your life and half of you says you're nowhere near ready, but the other half says: make her yours forever."**_

_**-Remember me-**_

* * *

><p>Domenica had a long talk with Elena and the girl was in fact very convincing, but still there was something that didn't feel right for her, she simply couldn't believe that Damon gotten married and didn't say anything to her, not even to Alaric. But the thing is Elena seemed like a nice girl and she was really concerned about her son's health, so she decided that she was going to forget all those doubts she had or at least she was gonna wait until she spoke with her son.<p>

With that thought in mind she left the house to met her son in the hospital, she had already spoken with Alaric about the matter, they decided that it was better if they talked with Damon about it before he went home, today they were discharging him from the hospital and Domenica had offered Elena to move in the house, so she would be there before him.

She walked the large white hallways from the hospital feeling nervous, she had no idea how would Damon was going to react to the news, he was a very impulsive man and this was going to be really hard to deal with. She finally reached Damon's door and when she opened she found her son having a very entertained conversation with Alaric.

"Damon I'm glad that you're feeling better" She said stepping closer to her son's bed to give him a kiss on the cheek. He kissed back and smile.

"I'm good as new. Well of course if we put aside the memory loss issue" He said trying to joke, but he sensed something was wrong when he saw the serious look his mother and Ric exchanged.

"I need to talk with you about that, darling" His mother said taking a seat next to him in the bed.

"Uhmm I think I would go for another coffee. Be right back" Alaric excused himself and left the room

"Ok, who died?" He said teasing his mother but she only looked deeply at him with a big frown on the forehead, this couldn't be good Damon thought to himself.

"Damon, the months you can't remember… well something happened in that time"

"Yeah I know a lot happened in that time. The thing is I can't remember, that's the whole problem" He said giving his mother a hard look, he hated feeling so helpless, there was this huge part of his life that was missing and couldn't stand it, it was an awful feeling.

"Let me finish please" Domenica said taking her son's hands in hers. "Honey, you got married"

Damon looked at her with a puzzled expression and then out of nowhere he started laughing so loud that his mother had to give him a hard look to stop him.

"This is serious Damon"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry" He said catching his breath but there was a still a huge smirk in his mouth when he spoke again. "But that's the most ridiculous thing in the world. You know that I would never do something like that. I'm like 100% against marriage"

"I know honey. But you did. Your wife is in the house. Her name is Elena" Damon stopped smiling and lifted himself up so he could be on level with his mother.

"Is it serious?"

"Yes. I saw the papers. She's your wife"

"But how did this happen? " He said more to himself that to his mother

"I don't know Damon but there's a concerned girl in the house, who got really bad when I told her you didn't remember the last 4 months"

Damon kept staring at his mom like she would have told him that he had only two months to live.

"This can't be true. I would remember getting married. I wouldn't have married. Specially if I knew the girl for just four months. I'm smarter than that." Domenica gently stroked his son's cheek and gave him a tender smile

"Sweet heart you don't remember getting married because of the accident, it's not your fault. The doctor said that eventually you will"

"Is that true?" He gave her a hard glare "Because I hear you last night. I know that there's a chance that I never remember" Domenica looked down not being able to stand his son stare, she took his hands again.

"You will remember Damon, I know you will" He gave her a tender smile and he just smiled back at her, the thing was he didn't believe that, he knew he was doom to being like this forever, but he was not going to upset his mother with that now.

"But still can't believe this. Me, married? No way. Something's not right"

"Look, I had my doubts too. But after you meet her, you would see how honest she looks, and she is really worried about you"

"I don't know mom. I just… this doesn't feel right" He was more than disturbed about this news, that was something he would never do. But apparently he did.

"Just relax Damon. I know this is hard but is the truth. You wait till you see her. She's so beautiful and kind; no wonder you married her"

"Yeah, but still. Four months? He gave her mother a desperate look and she just smiled

"What? I met your father six months before we got married, maybe you just fell in love honey. Even the great Damon Salvatore can fall in love right?" He just laughed at that comment and in Alaric showed up with his coffee just in time to join their talk.

They started talking about random things trying to calm down Damon after this new development, but the thing was he couldn't be calm; he had a bad feeling about this. He wouldn't have done that, especially without telling his mom about it. Or maybe she was right and he was just thinking that way because he didn't remember, maybe he did fell in love with her, anyway just time was going to be able to say that.

* * *

><p>Elena was a little shocked after her talk with Domenica, apparently now she had to move in to the house because she didn't want to be rude and refuse her and besides she's supposedly married to Damon it would have been too weird if she wasn't there for her convalescent husband.<p>

She was at the hotel packing all of her stuff when someone knocked on her door, she immediately went to open it already knowing who was gonna be behind the door.

"Are you ready" Stefan said stepping in to Elena's room, she gave an exasperated look and continue working with her suitcase.

"Almost" She answered not even looking at him. Stefan got close to her from behind and started nuzzling her neck. She immediately moved away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena said with an annoyed tone

"Relax Elena, I'm your husband anyway I got my rights"

"If I may recall I'm your brother's wife. Not yours" Stefan gave her a hard look and started walking towards her

"Don't be stupid. You're just gonna pretend to be Damon's wife. But If he tries anything with you, you're gonna send him away"

"And how I'm suppose to do that? I'm his wife. You put me in this situation remember?" Elena was at one minute of crying again, this whole situation was completely messed up.

"I don't know Elena, you're a smart girl, you will think in something. But I don't want my brother to lay a single finger on you"

"Fine"

"It won't be long. I promise" He said trying to hold her, but like she had been doing since she found out about all of this, she walked away from him.

"Of course it won't be long. Because when remembers. I'm screwed."

"No sweet heart" Stefan said lying casually in Elena's chair next to her bed "Until my next shot"

"What are you talking about? " Panic was all over her face, what did he mean by that? He was going to do it again, how could be so cavalier about this, it's murder.

"Yeah, until my next shot comes out good. And my brother is dead. For real."

"Oh my god this can't be happening" She said bursting into tears, sitting on the bed one more time with her face between her hands. Stefan gave her an annoyed look and stood up.

"Dear god Elena get over it. It's not like you even know the guy" He said nonchalant he lifted her head and saw standing right in front of her, she couldn't believe this man was the same she met a few months ago.

"You're crazy. You're talking about a person here. Your brother"

"Look anyway you can't do anything to stop me. You just be a nice girl and keep on your charade. That's the only thing you need to do." He started walking towards the door "Be back for you in 20 minutes. Be ready" And with that he left the room.

How was she going to do this? She couldn't lie to Damon that way, it was one thing pretending to be his wife, but it was a completely different one to stand there and do nothing while Stefan was planning on killing him. And Mrs. Salvatore was a really nice woman she already felt really guilty for lying to her, and now she was just gonna let her son died. She had to find a way of letting them know what Stefan planning, but without putting her own family in danger. That was going to be a hard task.

* * *

><p>After 3 hours of waiting Damon was finally released from the hospital. He was silent the entire ride home, he was thinking about Elena, what she looked like? Will he remember when he saw her? Every kind of thing, he was feeling really anxious about coming home, even when in his mind he never left.<p>

When they arrived the entire staff of the house gave him a warm welcome, the truth was he was loved there. When he entered the living room he saw Stefan, Isobel, Tyler and a beautiful brunette with long hair looking shyly at him.

Tyler was the first one to approach him; they had been friends since college and he was one of the best he had.

"I'm glad you're ok Damon. We were concerned about you" Tyler said hugging Damon tightly

"Well I'm glad that I'm Ok" was Damon's response and the two men laughed at it. After him Isobel came closer to also give Damon a hug.

"I'm glad that you're ok Mr. Salvatore. We've missed you"

"Thank you so much Isobel" He said hugging the housekeeper. Stefan move towards them and touched Isobel shoulder so she would step away from his brother, she looked at him with a hateful and suspicious look but moved away so he could hug his brother.

Stefan hugged Damon almost too tightly to his brother surprise, they've never been the best friends so it was weird, but then again Damon almost died.

"You have no idea how worried I was for you brother" Stefan said almost crying; Damon only nodded and tried to hug him back. Isobel gave him an annoyed look, because of course she knew better. Elena only looked at the floor; she felt sick witnessing Stefan displays of affection. And Domenica of course felt touched for her son's actions. Damon slowly released himself from Stefan's embrace and turn his head to look at the gorgeous brunette at the end of the living room.

"I guess you must be Elena" He said leaving Stefan behind and approaching Elena while his entire family witnessed the scene.

"Yes" She said in a whisper. She felt like she was going to pass out. She didn't expect to feel this way. But the moment she saw the man something snapped inside her. She felt some kind of need to protect him, to save him from Stefan

"So I don't get a hug?" He said with a smirk, invading her personal space, she felt her legs quiver and just stared at him nervously.

"Of course you do, but I thought you didn't remember me?" She said the first thing that came into his mind and instantly regretted it. He laughed softly. They were both unaware of the stares coming from his family; it was like they were in their own personal bubble.

"Well truth be told I don't. But I've heard a rumor that you're my wife. So let's see this as a chance of rediscovering us, of falling in love again" He gave her that beautiful smirk again. He was the most beautiful man she had ever lay eyes on, Stefan was handsome of course but nothing like Damon.

He stepped even closer and try to hold her, which was kind of hard since he was using a sling so she had to make a move and put her arms around him in a warm embrace. And it was such a weird feeling for both of them, she knew what she was doing, she knew she was lying to him but in that moment nothing felt more right than holding him and it was the same thing for him, he didn't know this girl, well didn't remember her, but in that moment he felt like if he knew her his entire life, maybe he did fall in love with her after all.

"Don't you think Damon should rest mother?" Stefan's voices bring them out of their trance. Damon turned to give Stefan a hard look and Elena only looked down again.

"Yes, I believe the best thing for you it's to go to sleep now Damon. It's been a hard day."

"Ok I guess I'll go to my room then. Would you come with me? "He said looking at Elena who was standing next to him. She hesitate for a minute before answering with a nod. The people around him didn't notice but he was able to see the quick look his brother and wife shared and despite his new found feelings for Elena he knew something was wrong here and he was gonna make damn sure to find out what.

He said goodbye to Alaric and Tyler and gave a goodnight kiss to his mother before he took Elena's hand with his free hand and led her towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>When they entered the room Elena was amazed at how huge and beautiful it was, It had very few things, just a flat screen, a huge bed, a bookshelf and that was pretty much it. But the beauty was in its simplicity. It was stunning. She was taking a look to Damon's book when she heard him talk<p>

"Would you help me" She turned to look at him and saw him staring at her from across the room

"With what?"

"To take off my sling an my shirt" Surprise was all over her face, she wasn't expecting that, but then again she was his wife, she was suppose to help him with all that's stuff. She nodded fearfully and got close to where he was.

She put her hands in the strip of the sling and slowly unbuttoned it, Damon's gaze made her feel uncomfortable so her fingers where trembling, this fact amused Damon so he stared at her fiercely with the ghost of a smile on his lips. The strip fell easily so she took it off the sling completely and put it aside.

"Now unbutton my shirt" He demanded she gave him a worried look and put her hands on the top bottom of his shirt. Those were the longest seconds in Elena's life so far; she unbuttoned each one with shaky fingers under Damon's gaze. When the shirt finally fell open she was able to watch Damon's naked chest and she marveled at the sight, and oh how she wanted to touch him, she shouldn't be feeling this, she was not in a good situation at the moment. She realized she was staring at him so she continued to take of the shirt out of shoulders.

Damon realized she was staring and a smirk left his lips, he loved that he was making her nervous. Of course every woman had that reaction to him, but for some reason it felt different with Elena.

When she made the move to take of the shirt out of his shoulder the material scraped against his damaged back so he let out a cry of pain.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Concerned brown eyes were staring at him, he gave her a tender smile and he removed the shirt himself.

"Now put the sling back on please" Elena's world started spinning again, every suggestion of closeness with this man made her legs tremble

"You're not gonna put on some Pj's?"

"No, I don't wear one" Damn she was going insane, how did she get herself in this situation? She gave him a nervous nod and turned to reach out for the sling again never looking into his eyes.

She slowly took the sling again and slip it in his shoulder again being very careful of not to touch any space of his skin, she buttoned it back and adjusting it to his arms.

"Ready" she gave him s shaky smile.

"Can you help me" He said looking at his pants. In that moment the air left Elena's lungs completely, she was sure she would pass out at any minute.

"You're gonna take off your pants?" She looked at him with a terrified expression on her face which only amused him even more. He laughed softly and got closer to her.

"You're telling me that you have never seen me naked?" He was closer now and she felt tremors going all around her body

"No, I never…"

"And how do we make love then? With clothes?" He was inches away from her, she could feel his breath on her face and a warm feeling was spreading in her belly.

"No, we've never made love" She stated almost babbling her words. Ok now she was sure, she would pass out at any second.

"But were married"

"Yes, but not for the church. I wanted the religious wedding before we…" Stefan told her to find a good excuse well there it goes, even though it was the truth actually. Elena was still a virgin, she wanted to wait until she was married to have sex, not precisely for the church but her honeymoon didn't went like she expected, so here she was married and still a virgin.

"Well well, It's seems that I found an old-fashioned woman" He said stroking her cheek leaning closer to her, Elena felt everything around her started spinning, she was only focusing on the bright blue eyes in front of her, his lips were inches away from hers now, she parted her lips and was waiting for the feeling of his kiss when a hard knock on the door interrupted them.

Damon pulled away from her and turned just in time to see Stefan walking into the room.

"Mother wanted me to say that Elena's room is ready"

"You're an expert in ruining special moments Stefan" Damon said with an angry tone looking at his brother, Elena was almost hiding behind him.

"And tell my mother that were not gonna need another room" He turned and took Elena hand in his. "She's my wife. She's staying in my room"

Elena was afraid of Stefan, she saw the angry look he gave her and instinctively curled her bodie towards Damon, Stefan noticed this and he was about to lose his temper at any minute.

"But you need to rest"

"Yes, and I'm gonna rest with her in here. And frankly It's not of your business, little brother. So get out"

Stefan gave him an annoyed look and stormed out of the room, Damon only smiled to himself and looked at Elena next to him.

"So are you gonna help me?" He said looking at his pants again.


	4. One Day

Thank so much to everyone who's reading this :) Chapter 4 is here and Im not sure that I like it but anyway here it is. Hope you enjoy it. And thanks to ** Delena's Differential Equation **for correcting this for me. Btw book recomendation, If you havent read One Day by David Nicholls you have to. One of the best books I've ever read, totally worth it :)

* * *

><p>"<em>They kissed in the street as all around them people hurried home in the summer light, and it was the sweetest kiss that either of them would ever know. This is where it all begins. Everything starts here, today." –David Nicholls- (One Day)<em>

.

Elena gave Damon a startled look once again; he gave her a half smile and spoke softly.

"Fine. I'll do it myself" As he started to unbutton his pants with one hand; Elena gasped and looked away, a soft smirk left his lips before he spoke again.

"Ok, ok, I'll go to the bathroom. Don't go anywhere" He said in an amused tone while he was walking towards bathroom door.

She forced her heart to slow down and went to sit on the bed. This was just too much, she wasn't going to be able to pull this act for too long, what she was doing was wrong and nobody deserved to be lied like that. And on top of all her remorse there was this thing with Damon, the real Damon, she felt a pull to him, something that she couldn't explain herself and she couldn't let herself get close to him. But he believed she was his wife, how was she suppose to stay away?

In that moment her thoughts were interrupted by a half naked Damon coming out of the bathroom. He was only wearing a pair of black Calvin Klein boxers briefs, nothing else and suddenly she felt hot.

"Look I know that you want to wait to get married in the church to have sex with me and I respect that. And anyway there's not much I can do in my condition. But I would like you to sleep with me" He was getting closer and Elena could feel her skin on fire, why was she feeling this way? Never in her 24 years had she felt such craving for someone. She immediately got up from the bed and started to put distance between them walking towards the bookshelf.

"Elena are you afraid of me?" He looked at her with confused eyes and she didn't know what to say to him. Was she afraid of him? She should be, if he found out the truth she would be in prison in less than 5 minutes, but she wasn't. Deep down something was telling her that she shouldn't be afraid of Damon.

"No, of course not" She shook her head lightly, unconsciously getting closer to him. "It's just this a little bit too much for me. I'm just confused."

"Confused about what?" He was very close to her now "About us?" She could feel the heat radiating from his body, he was inches away and she instinctively took a step forward closing their distance almost completely.

"No of course not" She spoke softly, he could feel her breath on his face so he caressed her cheek with his good hand and brushed his thumb across her lips, she part them involuntarily and let her head fall back allowing Damon start placing little kisses in her neck, she let out a low moan and he could feel himself getting harder at the sound.

He pressed his body to hers and started rubbing his cheek against hers, he could feel her breathing becoming irregular and without warning he captured her lips with his. The kiss was sweet, the sweetest kiss that Elena had ever experienced in his life, she couldn't understand how this happened , one minute she was scared to death and the next she was kissing a half naked Damon Salvatore, this was wrong, she shouldn't be doing this.

Damon felt her discomfort so he traced her bottom lip with his tongue and once again she was swept by all that emotion and parted them, letting Damon to slide his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her.

She tangled her hands in his dark hair, pulling him closer while he circled her waist with his arm. She slid her tongue against his, enjoying the taste of him, it was intoxicating. He let out a low groan and she realized that she was going way too far; she pulled away from him abruptly, catching her breath and giving him time to do the same.

"I'm sorry" He said looking at her, she only nodded. I'm sorry? Why am I apologizing Damon thought to himself, she's my wife I'm supposed to be able to kiss her right? But she looked so affected that he decided to leave it like that. He was going to find out what was wrong with her. And god damn it he was going to need a lot of cold showers if she was going to be like that all the time.

Elena felt so ashamed, what was wrong with her? She didn't know this man and yet she has been with him, what? 20 minutes? And already had kissed him… And after that she pushed him away, what was he going to think of her? She was supposed to pretend be Damon's wife and she was already ruining it.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting like this. It must be so confusing for you. I'm supposed to be helping you" She said looking miserably, she felt really bad for let him down like that.

"It's ok. We can talk about it tomorrow" He said climbing to the bed and getting under the covers, he looked really tired. "Aren't you going to change?"

"No, I think I'll sleep like this today" She gave him a shy smile, he smile back at her and lift the covers so she could get in the bed too.

She hesitated for a moment and then climbed the bed too, Damon dragged her to his chest and for some reason she started to snuggle against him, enjoying the feeling of his body pressed tightly against hers, she didn't know why, but she felt safe with him. He looked down at her and smiled

"You know this is the first time that I've cuddled with someone. At least that I remember" He said with a small smile and could feel her smiling against his chest.

"I'm glad to be your first" She said softly and let herself rest for the first time in two days, safe in Damon's arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning Damon woke up around 8 O'clock, he knew that Alaric was probably waiting for him downstairs there was no one more punctual than him, so against his desires he disentangled himself from Elena's body being careful in not to wake her up. He got dressed and before he left the room he gave her a kiss in the forehead.<p>

He didn't remember her but couldn't deny that he had feelings for her, which was really weird because he had been with her a few hours, but there was something about her that he couldn't explain, he felt drawn towards her, the kiss they shared yesterday was the best he had in his 30 years of life, it was pure magic and yet there was something that didn't let him trust her completely, she was hiding something, he knew it.

When he got to the living room he found Ric and Tyler already there, sitting on the couch discussing something about the basketball game on Friday.

"My god, you guys are punctual" Damon said with a smirk and took a set in front of them

"Damon, it's good to see you again" Tyler said giving him a smile, Damon nodded and smiled back

"So why did you tell us to come, Salvatore" Ric said with a frown, he was already feeling that it was something bad.

"Let's go the garden, we can have breakfast there" Damon said making a gesture to move, they got up and started walking in silence towards the leaving room, the air suddenly thick, even though they didn't knew what it was, the two men did knew that this was something serious.

They took a seat in one of the garden tables and ordered Isobel to bring them some breakfast.

"So are you gonna tell us now?" Ric said again with a serious tone

"I want to investigate Elena"

"What? Your wife?" Tyler said in a shocked "Why"

Alaric just nodded, he already knew this was coming, he knew Damon better than anyone and he had sensed it the moment his mother told him he was married.

"Because I don't trust her. Don't tell me that there's nothing weird with this sudden marriage"

Isobel arrived with their and they just waited silently until she was finished serving them to get back to their talk.

"Ok how do you wanna do this?" Alaric said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ok are you guys being serious" Tyler said still startled "I thought you liked her"

"I do like her, but I don't trust her. I feel like she's hiding something from me"

Damon was sure that there was something weird about her and he was going to make his moves carefully.

Damon drank a sip f his coffee too before he spoke again "I want to go to Virginia and ask around about her, It's a small town everyone know each other there. But I don't want her to know what I'm doing"

"Then you shouldn't be going yourself. I would tell you to hire a private investigator but I think is better if we don't involve anyone else" Alaric said with that sober look that he use when he was dealing with a really important business

"I'll go" Tyler said and the other two men in the table stared astonished at him.

"Would you do it? It's Mystic Falls, Virginia, Tyler. You're gonna get bored in less than a week" Ric said with an amusing tone "I can go if you want to"

"Hey I can do it. And besides I don't think is gonna take that long. And anyway you're practically leading the company right now. So we need you here"

Damon looked at Tyler and smiled "Thank you so much for doing this Tyler, It means a lot to me. But I'm going to be back to work tomorrow"

"No way Salvatore" Ric said "You still need to rest the doctor said you should stay home for a few weeks and besides that is gonna give you time to get to know your new wife"

Damon was about to argue when he thought about it and decided that it was actually a great plan, that way he would have more time to spend with Elena. And try to find out more about her, besides it's not like spending time with her would be such a big punishment

"Ok then. We're clear"

"Yes, But do you mind If I wait till next week? I have some work that I need to finish" Tyler said looking at Damon

"No, it's ok. I guess we can wait"

"Great 'cause that way I can also escape this Vicky girl. She's a real pain in the ass, and she's coming back next week" Tyler said before he took his first bite of French toast.

Ric started to laugh "I knew there was a secret agenda. When are you going to learn lover boy"

"Oh like you didn't do it. And besides now that Damon got married we get more girls to us, why just keep one?"

Damon gave him an annoyed look "Ha ha very funny "

"I was just saying" He said laughing with another bite of food already on his mouth

The three men continued their breakfast joking and talking about business, but deep down they knew that a big storm was coming and that they would have to be ready for it.

* * *

><p>When Elena woke up Damon was no longer next to her, and she was thankful for it. She didn't want to deal with him or what had happen last night. She didn't mean to kiss him but yet she did. And what else would he expect? She was his wife.<p>

She got up from the bed and went to the room Mrs. Salvatore told her would be hers, of course Damon wanted her in his bedroom but all of her things were there. She took a long hot relaxing shower and put some fresh clothes. She was in the mirror combing her hair when Stefan walked in abruptly.

"So what happened last night with my brother?" He said with an annoyed tone and took hold of her arm

"Nothing happened. Let go your hurting me" She pushed him off and put as much distance as possible with him

"That little bastard thinks he can take advantage of you"

"No, he thinks I'm his wife and that he was some kind of right over me. And that's your fault. He's done nothing wrong" She said immediately with an urge to defend Damon some way

Stefan walked slowly towards her with and aggressive look on his face, she tried to get away from him but he took hold of her again and pinned her against the wall

"You're stupid if you think he cares for you in some way"

"I've never said anything about…" He cut her off tightening his hold on her

"Oh but you're thinking about it. Because you don't know him, not for real. If he finds out about the truth, he would crush you. He's a bad man Elena"

She didn't say anything, tears were treating with falling and she didn't want to cry, not in front of him, not again.

"Don't worry sweet heart it won't be too long and we will be together. Like I said I just need another chance"

She looked at him with panic and fought needlessly for release.

"No, please just forget about that stupid plan. I'll divorce, yes; I would ask for divorce and leave, I won't say a word of this. I promise" She was nearly begging now so he would let go of her

"And what will I have? Nothing? No way Elena, there are no changes in this plan. You already know how it is and what will happen if you screw this up"

"I hate you" She said with a shaky voice already losing her battle against the tears and letting them fall freely

"Oh please stop being such a drama queen. Get yourself together we don't want Damon to see you like that"

She went In front of the mirror again and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand fixing her light make up.

"And remember I don't want him to touch you. I hope you already got a plan for that" Elena swallow hard remembering their kiss last night and how she slept next to him but she wasn't going to let Stefan know that

"Yes I remember" She turned around and looked at him, at the moment Stefan was going to speak again, but a knock interrupted him and before Elena could answer Damon entered the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" He said with sarcasm in his voice but gave a cold glance towards Stefan.

"No, of course not. I'm just here to tell Elena that my mother want you guys to have dinner with us" Stefan said nonchalant, if there was one thing that Elena admired about him were his acting skills

Damon walked towards her in the dresser and took hold of her hand; she looked at him anxiously and smiled holding his hand too.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible. I'm taking Elena out; I will talk with mother later" Damon's expression was glacial, if looks could kill Stefan would be long gone by now.

Stefan clenched his teeth doing his best not to say something stupid "But Damon you're hurt I don't this is good for you to go out"

"I didn't ask for your opinion" Damon said in an arrogant tone; Elena was started to get really uncomfortable watching the exchange between the brothers.

"Fine. I was just trying to help" Stefan spat and turn around to leave the room

"Oh and Stefan, I don't want to see you in my wife's room ever again" Stefan stood still giving his back to Damon, Elena was waiting for him to do something dull but he just continued walking and left the room.

When the door closed Damon let go of Elena's hand immediately and it made her feel cold.

"What was my brother doing in the room" He said looking intently at her

Elena swallowed nervously knowing that she wasn't a good liar, but she needed him to believe her.

"He already told you, he came to tell me your mother wants us to have dinner with them. And I think it is rude to say no"

"Right" Damon said almost to himself. Elena could sense that he didn't believe her she would have to stop meeting with Stefan like this or he would suspect something. "Well I don't want to be rude, but I want some alone time with you"

Elena's heart start beating fast at his suggestion, she had to stop having this reactions at everything that Damon said.

"I'm going to take you dinner and then there's a place I want you to see" He gave her a warm smile and took hold of her hands again, she knew she shouldn't be she loved every kind of contact between her and Damon and she was actually exited about their night out.

"Ok, what time?" She said with a smile on her face which made Damon smile as well, he was pleased that she actually wanted to go out with him.

"Be ready at 8. And I think we should move all your stuff to my room. I'll talk to Isobel later" She didn't want to move to his room, she wanted her own space, a place where she could escape from the lie and she was about to protest when he put his lips against hers, giving her a sweet, soft an beautiful kiss that ended too fast for her liking.

He kissed her cheek softly and left the room, Elena was glued to the floor still numb for the kiss, why was she feeling all these things? She met the guy yesterday and what if Stefan was right? What if was indeed a bad man? He was Stefan's brother after all. What if they were the same? But for some reason she couldn't believe all those things, she felt safe with Damon. And what she felt when he kissed her was amazing like she knew him for all her life She took her hands to his lips and touched them lightly with a small smile already wondering what was she going to wear tonight.


	5. The World Spins Madly On

_So new chapter here, I hope you like it. Im not sure this went out the way i wanted it, but i kinda like it in the end :D Thanks for reading. _

* * *

><p><em>I watch the stars from my window sill<em>

_The whole world is moving and I'm standing still_

_The night is here and the day is gone_

_And the world spins madly on_

**The world spins madly on – The weepies-**

**.**

Elena was in front of the mirror giving the final touches to her makeup, she was wearing a one shoulder red dress, which ended right above her knee. She had decided to curl her hair and let it fall loosely around her shoulders.

She was quite nervous, actually she was feeling more agitated than what she felt in her own wedding a few days ago. She was excited; the idea of spending time with Damon gave her a nice feeling in the pit of her stomach. The way she felt when he looked at her was something that she had never experienced before; and the kiss, she couldn't forget about that kiss.

And even through all her excitement still there was the guilt of what she was doing to him, how was she supposed to spend a wonderful night with him knowing it was all a lie? Knowing that she's playing him, but she couldn't let Stefan harm her family, they were everything to her. Her head was a mess, she was still expecting to wake up in her old bedroom and realize that it was all a dream, but it wasn't and no one was going to help her, she could only trust in herself.

She had finished with the final touches on her look when she heard a soft knock on the door and Damon walked into the room, looking dazzling. He was wearing black pants and a black Hugo boss shirt, it was tight so she could see the muscles on his arms and he had the first two buttons open so she got a sight of that amazing chest.

"You look beautiful" He was roaming her body shamelessly and she blushed under his gaze, he looked so…hungry.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself" She told him with a shy smile, he gave her one of those smirks that made her weak in the knees and walked towards her, giving her a soft kiss in the cheek, leaving her breathless for the contact.

"I think it is time for us to go" He said holding her hand and that simple action made her feel warm, it felt different this time, not like it felt when he took her hand in front of Stefan or his family, this time it felt real. She was letting herself fall into this fantasy; she could easily pretend she was his wife now.

He intertwined their fingers and led her towards the door still keeping a secret where he was taking her.

The entire ride they were talking about nonsense, once in a while he asked about their life together and she had to made something up and felt that twinge of guilt in her guts.

When they finally arrived at their destination she was mesmerized, they were at the River's Café just below the Brooklyn Bridge, she had heard about this place or seen it in TV and pictures but never thought she would be here someday and the man beside her only made everything better.

Once inside they were seated at beautiful table that let them see the bridge perfectly, for Elena it felt like a dream and when she turned her head and saw a beautiful pair of blue eyes in front of her she thought it was all too good to be true.

"So I'm guessing you like it" He said with a warm smile and Elena felt a pang of adoration for this man, how he could move her entire world with just one smile?

"It's beautiful Damon; I've never been here before. Thank you" She told him with a wide smile and in that moment Damon felt like the happiest man on the earth, he could see her eyes sparkling, she was happy and he was responsible for it.

* * *

><p>They had spent the last hour and a half talking about what they liked, what didn't and sometimes she had to pretended that she already knew the things he said, but even with all that pressure it was still a magic moment, they were there just enjoying each other's company and she was realizing that Damon was in fact a wonderful man and not the terrible person that Stefan said he was, he was smart, kind, funny, sometimes he could be a little bit too cocky but even with that he was every woman's dream.<p>

Damon was amazed by Elena, yes of course he still felt a little unsure about her but couldn't help feel the things he was feeling. He had been with an uncountable number of women that was for sure but never in his whole life had he felt so enthralled by one, Elena was in fact one the most exquisite persons he had the chance to met, she was beautiful, sweet, smart, funny, she was everything a man would want.

They were waiting for the dessert, Elena's favorite part of dinner, when Damon saw her humming the song that was playing in the terrace.

"Would you dance with me?" She look at him with wide eyes before smiling at him

"I would love to" She said softly he smiled back at her and took her hand leading her towards the terrace. The night was absolutely beautiful, stars were decorating the sky and the lights from the place made everything more dream like.

_I can hear you thinking what I feel  
>I know that what we've got is real<em>

They started a slow dance, he circled her waist with his arm and she put both of her arms around his neck trying her best in not to hurt his arm.

_Is just to live like lovers do_

She started playing softly with the hairs at the end of his neck and he smiled at her, she felt lost in those amazing blue eyes.

_I wanna feel that way  
>yeah like lovers do<br>They loose themselves for days_

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met Elena" He spoke softly into her ear while they continued moving to the rhythm of the song.

She didn't answer him verbally but instead turned her head to look at him and what he saw in there left him breathless, she was looking at him like if he was the only man in the world, never in his whole life someone had looked at him that way.

Elena couldn't believe that this was happening, this was by far the most amazing night in her life, she felt so connected to Damon, she knew that if she left herself she could easily fall in love with him, how she wished they were in another circumstances, she never hated Stefan like in that moment, he was taking that away from her.

_Yeah all we really need to do  
>Is see the world like lovers do<em>

As if he knew that something bad was going through her head he moved forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss and Elena let herself get lost in the feeling, they're lips were molding together like if they were used to the rhythm, like if they been doing this forever. She grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to her not caring that there were people around them, she just needed him to feel what she was feeling.

Damon was intoxicated by the taste of her; he couldn't feel anything but Elena, she was all around him. Their tongues were dancing together delighting in each other's flavor. Elena broke the kiss when she felt the need to breath and they both took a minute to catch their breaths, their foreheads pressed together still clinging to each other.

_Like lovers do_

* * *

><p>"And where are we going now?" She said smiling at him from passenger side<p>

"I'm taking you to my favorite place in the whole world"

"How far are we?" She asked impatiently looking the beauty of New York City from the windowpane

"Are you always this edgy?" He rolled his eyes at her and she started to laugh and for Damon that was the most amazing sound he ever heard.

"I'm afraid so" She turned her head and their eyes locked for a minute before he returned to look at the road.

"Well we're here" He said pulling over, it was just a building; Elena saw nothing special in it.

"This is your favorite place in the world?"I don't get it" She said walking out of the car and looking at him, he gave her his hand she took it happily.

"This is my building, well not mine. But is the 'Salvatore Company'" He said opening a black door that for what it seemed lead to the roof. She started climb the stairs first with Damon following her.

"Well you really love your job then. I mean if this is your favorite place" She said teasingly and Damon started to laugh behind her.

After what it felt like forever to Elena they finally got to the roof. And now she could see why this was his favorite place, it was really beautiful there, you could see the thousands of lights in the city, feel the wind against your face and there was just a sense of peace. She liked instantly.

"Wow, this is amazing" She said putting her hands in one of the railings and felt Damon's arm around her waist

"Yes It is" He said planting a kiss on her neck she throw her head backwards and let it rest in his chest, just enjoying the closeness, the calm she felt with him.

"But why do you like here so much?"

"Well when my dad led this place and my mom and I came to visited him, he was always busy so we used to came here and wait for him" He said sounding a little sad and Elena caressed his arms with her hands, shooting him. "I always liked the peace you get in here, sometimes I still come here. It makes me feel safe"

She turned to look at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips; it was the first time that she kissed him and it made his heart melt. He circled her waist with his arm and she rested her head on his chest once again.

"Do you miss your dad?"

"Sometimes, I never told you about him?" he asked softly. She shifted uncomfortably, the question snapping her out of the fantasy.

"No, you never talked about him"

"Well we didn't get along too much. That's probably why I didn't told you about him." He linked their fingers together. Damon's never talked about his dad with anyone not even with his mom but with Elena was different he felt that she would understand, like she could fix him. She felt like home to him.

"I'm so sorry Damon" She stated honestly, she felt awful, the man was opening himself with her and she was playing him, she couldn't continue with this, she wasn't going to do it. Screw Stefan, in that moment Elena decided that she was going to find a way to help Damon, no matter the cost.

"Don't worry. But now tell me something about you, since we're starting over I guess there's a lot to re-learn about you" He said releasing her and sitting on the floor, his back supported by the wall. She sat right next to him and he held her against his chest once again.

"What's your favorite place in the world?" He asked before giving her a light kiss in the forehead. It was strange to him how could everything feel so natural with her, he didn't remember her but yet he found himself acting like he knew her for years.

"Well it's a cabin, it's close to the place I grew up in" She said softly, delighting in the way his body felt against hers.

"What's so special about it"

"My family and I used to go there when I was young; it was the best time of the year" She said with a smile on her face remembering all the beautiful moments she had there.

"Did you parents know me?"

"Uhmm my parents died when I was 17" Damon cursed himself for being so stupid but he couldn't know that. He tightened the hold on her and she felt grateful for it, talking about her parents always made her feel like she would break in two.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid"

"No, it's ok. It was impossible for you to know that"

In that moment Damon decided that he was going to do something amazing for her, he wanted to make her happy and he knew exactly how.

"How about if you and me go on a little road trip to that cabin" She immediately turned her head and looked at him, the surprise was evident in her face

"Are you serious? " She asked incredulously

"Of course. I'm not gonna be working the next weeks so I got a lot of free time" He said with a sweet smile on his face

"But you just go out of the hospital. You can't travel"

"I can make some arrangements. C'mon it would be fun" He said smirking at her she only smiled and put her head on his chest again.

"But you'll have to go with the doctor. If he says is ok, we'll go"

"Okay" Damon smiled to himself knowing that was a battle he was going to win.

* * *

><p>The next few days were amazing, Stefan went on some business trip so she hadn't see him around, she spend a lot of time with Damon and they had been the best days of her life, she hadn't felt that happy in a long time and after a lot of time convincing the doctor Damon finally managed to get the permission to fly, so they were going to be out in Virginia in a few hours, around the same time Tyler would be there, of course Elena didn't know this.<p>

Elena was amazed at how her relationship with Damon had grown in these days, it was so easy to be around him, and sometimes she forgot that none of this was real because it felt so natural for her, being with him. She was thrilled about this little trip; they were going to the most amazing place, to a part of her world and she was glad to be sharing this with Damon.

She was in their room packing while Mrs. Salvatore took Damon to the doctor, today they were finally taking off his sling, the doctor said that he was having a quick recovery and for that she was thankful.

Isobel knew that Damon and his mom were in the hospital and that Stefan was no one to be seeing so she was going to take that chance to have a little chat with Elena.

"Mrs. Salvatore may I speak with you?" The housekeeper said entering the room

"Of course what's wrong" Elena looked at her and smiled lightly

"I want to talk to you about your relationship with Mr. Stefan" She said with an edgy sound in his voice.

Elena's face went pale at her words "What relationship?" She said almost breathlessly.

"I heard Stefan talking over the phone with you the day you arrived. I know that this is a farce, you're not Damon's wife" Isobel spoke in an accusing tone and gave her a hard look stepping closer to where she was standing.

"I don't… I don't know what you're talking about" Elena said turning around to keep packing her suitcase, she was at the edge of crying, the worst had happen the plan was on the free now.

"Don't lie to me Elena, I know Mr. Stefan and I know what he's capable of" The sound of Isobel voice had changed, in some way it seemed more relaxed, like she was trying to calm her.

Elena couldn't hold it anymore and burst into tears, turning around and sitting on the bed "I didn't want to… I swear I didn't, but he… he's gonna hurt my family"

Isobel walked towards the bed and took a seat right next to her "I know, but you have to understand that what you are doing is wrong" She took Elena's hand "You have to tell Damon the truth"

"I can't "Elena looked at her with a scared expression "He would send me to jail and I'm not gonna be able to help my family" she was crying uncontrollably, Elena couldn't believe that this was happening. "I don't know what to do"

The older woman hugged her and started to rub her arms, soothing her, like if she was a little girl.

"I don't think your giving Damon enough credit Elena. He's not a bad man" Elena knew that Isobel was right but she was so scared. "Talk to him, he would understand"

Elena nodded and kept crying, she had wanted to talk to someone about this for so long and finally there was someone who knew and wasn't judging her, someone who understood what she was going trough.

"I know he seems like a hard man, but he's a wonderful person and he's fair. He would understand that the guilty one here is Stefan, you just got stuck in the middle"

"What if he doesn't? I don't want him to hate me" She was almost trembling in Isobel's arms, she couldn't bear the idea of Damon hating her she got so close to him in the last few days that it was so hard to imagine what would happen if he finds out.

"I don't think he would, he's gonna be angry but he won't hate you. And besides is going to be worse if he find out for someone else" Isobel said to her, she had heard a little bit of the conversation Damon had with his friends and knew that he was investigating her.

"Yes, you're right" Elena wasn't worried about someone else telling him, she was terrified of what Stefan would do to him, she had to tell the truth, she wasn't going to risk Damon's life.

"I promise I won't say anything until you do, but you have to swear to me that you will talk to him" Isobel hugged her tightly while the young woman kept crying.

"I promise" She said sobbing, Isobel was right she had to talk to him, Elena had decided that on the night he took her to the building but it was hard, she was scared and didn't know how to tell him. But finally she would have the time and the quietness to speak up. Apparently this little trip took a whole new meaning.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter trip to the cabin and Tyler's visit in Mystic Falls. :D<em>

_I pictured Elena's dress for this chapter as the one Taylor Swift wore in the Sax Fifth Avenue's "Unforgettable Evening" gala but I couldn't post the image so im so sorry..._

_Song they danced: **Like lovers do - Heather Nova-**_


	6. She found me

_Ok so new chapter is here. I really hope you guys like it :D Please let me know what you think_

* * *

><p><em>Tell her I was born the night she found me<em>

_And because of her, I went to my true death knowing what it means to love_

_Tell her thank you._

**_Eric Northman– True Blood_-**

.

Tyler arrived at Mystic Falls at 10 am on Monday morning, it had been an exhausting trip and being completely honest he was sure that this was going to be one of the most boring trips in his entire life.

He had always been a boy of big cities, small towns like this always bored him but Damon was one of his best friends and needed his help so he was going to make sure to do everything he asked and besides like Alaric says "You never know what's coming for you". Maybe the town wasn't that bad.

After checking in the town hotel he sent a text to Damon letting him know that he has already there and told him that he would report when he got some news.

The receptionist of the hotel, a pretty brunette girl called Eva told him that the best place to grab lunch there was The Mystic Grill so he decided to go there, maybe he would have some good luck and find someone who knew Elena there, that way he could be out of this town really fast.

When he got there he ordered a hamburger and some fries, truth be told Eva wasn't lying, the food was delicious, he could easily say that it was the best burger he had in his life. After a while there, inspecting the people around him, thinking of a way to approach someone with the Elena subject he spotted a blonde girl on the bar.

She had curls falling around her shoulders and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, he decided to go and talk to her, hell if he was going to be here for a while he may as well enjoy it.

"Hi, sorry for coming to you this way you're probably thinking I'm a crazy person but I just saw you from my table and I think you're really beautiful" Tyler said making use of his well know charm, the man was a total Casanova.

The girl laughed nervously and he could see a light blush forming in her cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Caroline" She said with a bright smile

"Well Caroline nice to meet you, my name is Tyler" He said extending his hand towards her and when she took it he took the chance and gave her a soft kiss in the cheek "You want to join me" He said looking at his table.

"I uhmm… "She looked around with uncertainty in her eyes but that was quickly replaced one of those gorgeous smiles of hers "Sure"

They walked together to his table and after that then enjoyed of a wonderful meal together. Tyler was so wrong when he thought he would get bored here, he had been in Mystic Falls for a few hours and he already met a wonderful, bubbly, gorgeous woman who made every other one look plain.

He had asked out again tomorrow and she complied immediately, Tyler was sure that she liked him and the truth was he liked Caroline too, a lot actually and he just met the girl recently, but anyway is not like he was going to fall in love with her, she was just entertainment while he was there helping Damon.

Tyler cursed himself when remembered that he was there for his friend and not meeting girl. Damn it, he would start with Elena duty tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena arrived to the cabin around 5 pm on Monday, Damon had received a text from Tyler a few hours ago letting him know that he already in Mystic Falls and he actually felt guilty for lying Elena this way. He trusted her now, it was true but still there was something odd about all of this, and his brain kept on telling him that he shouldn't trust her that much but still he couldn't help himself, the woman was in fact a wonder, she was warm, beautiful, intelligent and most important he could be himself around her.<p>

Damon Salvatore didn't believe in love, he thought a couple should get married because they have common interests and got along well enough to not be screaming at each other every five minutes, but Elena was proving him wrong, he was falling in love with her, Damon Salvatore was in love.

Elena felt really anxious knowing they were so close to Mystic Falls but couldn't help the excitement of being in the cabin that held so many memories of her family and to share this with Damon was absolutely amazing. Deep down she knew she would have to come clean with him here and that thought made her feel sick, she didn't want Damon to hate her but that was exactly what was going to happen when she tell him the truth.

She would have to tell him even if it hurt her because she couldn't lie to him anymore and most important she couldn't risk his life.

After they arrived and settled all of their things, Damon insisted on cooking her dinner and Elena complied happily, she never learnt how to cook and she found the image of Damon moving around in the kitchen, knowing exactly what he was doing very sexy.

They were eating on the porch of the cabin overlooking the lake; Elena was sitting between Damon's legs, her back pressed against his chest. The moment couldn't be more perfect, the moon lit the lake, the silence surrounded them and just the quiet nobility of being together.

"So what do you think? It's beautiful here right?" She said putting her plate aside after finishing the delicious pasta Damon made for her

"I must say Elena you were right, this is one of the best places in the entire world" He said while nuzzling her neck, she smiled softly and turned her head to give him a light kiss. "So tell me more about your family" He said returning to their original position.

"Well I have a brother, Jeremy, he's 20 years old. When my parents died my aunt Jenna took care of us and since then it has been us against the world" She sounded nostalgic, thinking about Jenna and Jeremy and the danger they were in made her feel sad.

"It doesn't have to be that way anymore Lena." He tighten his hold on her, every time he said something like that to her she felt scared of telling him the truth, because she knew after that he would never look at her the same way. "Now It's you and me babe and It's always gonna be you and me"

"I know" She said squeezing her hands that were resting at her belly.

"So tell me more, do you get along with your brother"

"Of course" she answered immediately "He's everything to me, I don't know what I would do without him and he's my best friend"

"You're lucky" Damon said sounding sad "I used to get along with Stefan; we were inseparable when we were young"

"What happened?" She asked curious turning around to look at him

"Things got rough between us when my dad died, everything changed. Stefan thought it was my fault" He said absently, looking into the lake

"Why would he think something like that?"

"My dad always enjoyed yelling at me or making my life miserable. The night he had the heart-attack he was fighting with me about something… I can't remember what…but I never wanted him to… I never thought" His voice broke at the middle of the sentence and Elena could see him fighting the tears in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Damon, It was nobody's fault" She said gently stroking his cheek and plating a light kiss on his neck.

"I know but sometimes I just can't help thinking about it" Damon looked at her with a broken expression.

"Your dad was sick, there's nothing you could have done" She said resting her head against his chest once again.

"I thought things were going to get better with Stefan, but Katherine showed up" He said with an edge of bitterness in his voice, Elena was afraid of asking but he kept talking.

"She played us both, put us against each other and nothing was ever the same" She was not going to ask more about it, she didn't want to know. She was just silently clinging to him while he played lovingly with her hair.

It made her sad that Stefan and Damon's relationship was deteriorating to the point where Stefan wanted to see him dead, it was going to be a hard blow for Damon, he cared about his brother she knew it, he was so different from Stefan, it was like there was no humanity in the other brother. It was going to be really hard to tell Damon the truth but she had to, she had to protect him.

* * *

><p>Tonight Tyler was having another date with Caroline, yesterday they went to a party with some of her friends and being honest he had a great time with her.<p>

The girl was so funny, charismatic and beautiful. He hadn't had that much fun in a long time, Caroline was different than the other girls; she wasn't trying to impress him or see what he could buy her; she was confident and bossy and that totally turned him on.

He was having so much of a great time that he had forgot about his assignment, he would ask Caroline about Elena tonight maybe she knew her.

He agreed to met her on the grill once again, they had great dinner, played some pool and chat some more but still Tyler wasn't sure how to approach the Elena subject; He should have thought about this better before go all Sherlock Holmes on the Gilbert girl, Damon's plan was crazy! He couldn't just go around and ask people about Elena, and that man led a company, he lacked of imagination, even Austin Powers could do it better than him.

After they left the Grill Caroline insisted on go to her place instead of his hotel, apparently her roommate Bonnie wasn't in town and it would be more comfortable if they were at her house.

It was a nice place, small for the houses he was used to but it was a pretty place. They stayed in the living room for a while drinking coffee and talking, actually she was the one doing all the questions, her only defect, she talked too much but Tyler found that charming, he was tired of people around him always being so rigid.

After a while things started to get more heated between them and they moved to Caroline's bedroom, Tyler never in his entire life felt such an urge, he wanted this girl right now, she was taking him to places he never imagine to known, she was completely different from any other woman and he found himself loving it.

I think you got it wrong Tyler Lockwood, leaving this girl behind was going to be much harder than what you thought

He had her pinned to the bed his body completely eclipsing hers, he was kissing her with so much force and she was returned it with equal force, they were consumed with each other, the need to get close was driving both of them mad.

With expert movements Caroline rolled them over so she was straddling him.

"I want to be on top" She said smiling teasingly at him. He put his hands on her hips and watched stunned as she removed her blouse, exposing her black lazy bra to him.

"Whatever you say Caroline, whatever you say" He answered breathlessly before she kissed at him with as much passion as before.

* * *

><p>The next day Tyler woke up with a big smile on his face holding the beautiful blonde girl that made him so happy.<p>

"Hi" She said sweetly looking at him still trapped in the fortress of his arms

"Hi beautiful" He said sweetly before give her a light kiss on the lips. Damn there was something with these Mystic Falls girls, they achieved the impossible. Every minute Tyler felt himself falling even harder

He started kissing her shoulder and continued a trail until he reached her neck, Caroline started giggling.

"Oh no, I don't think so sir. I need some food first" She gave him a smile and started to laugh at the pout on his face.

She got up from the bed and started to look for her clothes "C'mon let's go to the kitchen I'll make us something" She said while putting her underwear

Tyler got up from the bed and started looking for his clothes as well, he was looking for his shirt when caught a glimpse of the pictures on her mirror. He got close to the dresser and found a picture of Caroline with Elena and a black haired girl.

What were the chances? Of all the girls he could have met that night, he met one of Elena's friends, luck finally hit him. Or not?

"Uhmm are these your friends?" He said turning to look at Caroline who was buttoning her pants.

"Yes, Elena and Bonnie" She got to close to where he was standing "Why do you like one of them?"

"What if I did?" He said teasingly and in return he got a punch on the shoulder "Ouch, I was kidding" They both started to laugh at the same time.

"I know" She giving a quick kiss on the lips "And anyway they both out of the market so…" She went to bed to put some shoes and Tyler followed her

"Oh yeah, so I'm lucky that you were still single right"

"Very lucky" She gave him a kiss before getting up and going to the kitchen, Tyler put his shirt on and followed her

"So are they married or just dating?" Caroline turned and gave him a suspicious look

"Why are so interested in the subject?"

"Just curiosity. I'm a very curious man" He said hugging her from behind and nipping at her neck.

She started giggling and released herself from his embrace in order to get some food out of the refrigerator.

"Well Bonnie is dating Jeremy, they have a serious relationship, not a surprise I always knew there was something between them" She put eggs and bacon on the counter and Tyler started to help her.

"And well Elena got married to Damon a few days ago. That did surprise me, they had been dating for just a few months and I don't know there was something about him that I didn't like"

Tyler's throat went dry, so it was true, he married Elena, this whole thing was just unnecessary. But why Caroline didn't like Damon?

"Why you say that?" He said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible

"I don't know he acted weird like if he was waiting for someone to catch him doing something bad" She turned and started to fry some bacon "There was something in his eyes that made him look dangerous, those are some green eyes I'll never forget and not precisely because they were pretty"

Tyler felt the ground move beneath him. Green eyes? No, Damon's eyes were blue, definitely blue, there's no way someone confuse them.

"What do he look like?"

"Uhmm green eyes, light brown hair, tall, craggy" Caroline turned and looked at him again "Why are you asking so many questions?"

Tyler smiled tensely "No reason, like I say I'm very curios" He walked towards her "C'mon let me help you"

Could it be? He was thinking that Caroline's description fit perfectly well with Stefan and that would explain why Elena was acting so weird, because it is all a scheme. This would crush Damon, he knew that his friend was developing some strong feelings towards Elena and this would be a low blow for him

This was some serious information for him alone, he needed to talk with Alaric, he would know what to do. Of course there was the obvious thing, tell Damon the truth, but for some reason Tyler didn't want to. He hadn't seen Damon so happy in a long time and it would be horrible for him to find out this. But Damon was his friend and he owes it that to him.

He would call Ric as soon as he finished with Caroline.

* * *

><p>Elena was having the time of her life with Damon, the night before they went to the lake for the entire morning and after that enjoyed of some hot chocolate next to the fireplace. They had talked about their lives, light subjects, nothing to intense like the night before.<p>

Today Damon woke her up with a full tray of food, the man loved cooking. And he told her that he had a surprise for her that night, she was so excited. Damon could make her feel things that no other man ever had; how she wished she had met him before.

Damon was beyond happy; it had been a long time since he felt this way. It was like there were no concerns in the world for him, everything was better just for being with her. He would surprise her tonight, it would be one of the best nights of her life, he would make sure of it.

He made her stay in the bedroom the entire afternoon so she couldn't see what he was doing, Elena complied not very happily with it but he was putting so much effort in it and she couldn't say no to him.

After he was finished he went to take a shower and told her to get ready. She wore a simple white dress above her knees with thin straps and let her hair loose around her shoulder. She was about to go out and take a peek when Damon opened the door.

"Little curious aren't we?" He said teasingly closing the door behind him and surrounding her with his arms

"Well I did my best, I stayed here the whole afternoon" She smiled at him and put her arms around his neck

"Good girl" He gave her a soft kiss "Let's go, you're finally going to see your surprise" He released her and took her hand in his, leading her to the cabin living room

When they got to the living room Elena marveled at how amazingly beautiful everything was.

There were pillows and blankets spread in the floor and the entire room was little with candles, the plates with the food Damon made were careful accommodated in the bed of blankets; next to it was a cooler with champagne.

"I can't believe you made this for me" She said turning to him and giving him a sweet smile

"Anything for you" He kissed her forehead tenderly and took her to where the food was. They sat down carefully, one in front of the other, Indian style. Elea took a pillow and put her in her lap to prevent her dress from showing much. Damon just smiled at this.

They ate in silence just staring at each other and savoring the pleasure of being together after they finished with the food, dessert and champagne Damon leaned his back against the couch and Elena placed herself between his legs while his arms circled her waist, pretty much like how they did their first night there.

They were discussing things without importance when Damon started kissing her neck tenderly; she gave herself to his touch enjoying the way her body felt pressed against his.

Damon was waiting for her to stop him but since she made no move he continued and traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, the action made Elena let out a low moan and Damon grew instantly hard at the sound.

Elena could feel his erection pressed against her back but at the moment she didn't care, she needed to feel more of him. She turned and looked at him intently; the hunger in his eyes was undeniable.

He leaned and captured her lips in a blazing kiss, putting her on his lap, her legs on each side of his waist. His groin pressed against her softness and she hissed at the contact. His tongue invaded her mouth and she pressed herself even tightly to him, their tongues fighting for control.

Suddenly he turned them over putting her on the blankets; he locked eyes with her for a moment before he continued kissing her neck slowly. His right arm caressed her thighs hitching her dress up; Elena was breathing heavily and letting out soft little whimpers while he continued with his ministrations.

Damon was addicted to her, he needed her. He knew that she wanted to wait but at the moment she wasn't stopping him and he just desired her way to much, the sounds she was making were driving him mad, he had to have her.

Elena was dazed; never in her life had she felt such a desire for someone and nothing ever felt like Damon's mouth on her, his hands touching her. She felt Damon's mouth kiss her breast through the dress and felt like she was going to explode, this was a totally new feeling for her and she couldn't get enough of it, she need to feel him close.

She wanted to be with him but not like this, she couldn't be with him when everything was a lie, she would tell him the truth and if by some miracle he still want her she would give herself to him completely.

"Damon stop" She manage to say and he lifted his head to look at her, confusion flashing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry; I know that you want to wait. But I just couldn't help myself" He said looking ashamed.

Damon sat once again with his back pressed against the sofa, his head down, not looking at her.

Elena fixed her dress and sit in front of him "No, Damon it's not that" She looked down, trying to calm herself, tears were about to fall from her eyes.

"Elena are you ok?" He looked at her with concern and put his hand in her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Watery eyes looking deeply at him "I need to tell you something"

* * *

><p>So what did you think? :) A little SummerSeth and Effy/Cook reference in there :D


	7. Wicked Schemes

Chapter 7 is here and I actually liked how things worked out and I really hope you enjoy this one :) Pleasee let me know what you think

* * *

><p><em>Even angels have their wicked schemes<em>  
><em>And you take that to new extremes<em>  
><em>But you'll always be my hero<em>  
><em>Even though you've lost your mind<em>

**_Love the way you lie Pt.2 -Rihanna and Eminem_**

**_._**

"So you think I should tell him?" Tyler said biting his nails; a habit Carol Lockwood made sure her son lost a long time ago, if only his mother could see him now.

"Of course you should tell him you idiot" Alaric said on the other side of the phone.

Tyler started pacing in his hotel bedroom, as soon as he could get rid of Caroline he went to the hotel and started debating over what to do, of course he knew he should tell Damon but he didn't knew how, this would destroy him. And then there's was also Caroline, the girl was Elena's friend but he didn't think she knew about the scheme but obviously their relationship was going to be hard, he didn't want to stop seeing her. How the hell did he get in this mess?

"How? I mean I think I should wait to see him in person don't you think?"

"Yeah that would be great but the earlier the better, and maybe he wants you to find out something more" Alaric said sounding concern "You should call him"

Alaric didn't believe the phone was the best idea but Damon was his best friend and he couldn't let him live in that lie one more minute, they have to tell him, it was the right thing to do, even though he knew this would crush Damon.

"I can't do it"

"Of course you can" Alaric said maddeningly trough the phone

"No I can't. It's too much pressure for me, I already did the hard job and came here. It's your turn"

"Tyler stop being such a baby and call him now" Alaric shouted and Tyler felt like a student being reprimanded by his teacher.

"You should call him; you guys have known each other since childhood. You're the chosen one" Tyler stated sincerely, if some besides Elena should tell him was Ric

"Fine" Alaric said with a tired voice "I'll call him"

"Good luck Ric" Tyler said about to hang up the phone

"Wait" Alaric said quickly "When are you coming back"

That was something not even Tyler knew, a lot had happened in this little trip and he didn't know what to do now, at least he would need a couple days.

"I think I'll be here two or three days. I'll tell you when I get home" He said before hanging the phone not giving Alaric time to answer. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Alaric stood still not knowing how he was going to tell Damon the truth; he couldn't believe Stefan would do something to his brother. He didn't want to cause so much pain on Damon but he owes it to his friend. With a hard sight he started dialing the number in his phone.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell you didn't tell me that idiot was taking her?"<p>

"I didn't made sense. You were not able to stop them Stefan"

Stefan was pacing back and forth in Elijah's apartment. He was anxious, damn Damon; he took Elena to Mystic Falls what he finds out? This was going to be the end.

"Yeah but she should know better. She should tell him no" Stefan shouted and brace both hands against the wall giving his back to Elijah

"And how did you expect her to do that Stefan? He believes she's his wife" Elijah answered calmly, Stefan turned to look at him and gave him an annoyed look, it bothered him how the man could stay always so composed

"I don't know. But she's gonna pay for her mistake" He spat angrily

"Don't do anything stupid, you already put the girl trough too much. Just wait and see"

"No. She knows she has to call me for important things like this; she doesn't have free will here. And she has to learn "He answered bitterly and went to the table to get his coat and keys

Elijah got up and follow him "Stefan think wisely what you're about to do. The poor girl just got caught in the middle" The elder man say putting his hand on Stefan's shoulder

Stefan removed Elijah's hand from his shoulder "Since when did you became this merciful?"

Elijah let out a snort "Just think about it Stefan, you don't want any more troubles"

Stefan gave him a poisoned look "I know what I want"

"Don't count on me to help you."

"I don't need to" He answered before storming out of the apartment

* * *

><p>"Angel what's wrong?" Damon stared at her intently, concern obvious on his face<p>

Elena took his hands in hers and spoke softly "We aren't married Damon"

"What are you talking about?" His beautiful blue eyes looked at her with a confused expression

Tears were falling freely from Elena's eyes "I lied to you" she whispered in a strained voice.

Damon abruptly let go of her hand and stood up giving his back to her "You lied to me about what?" He pronounced each word slowly, he was already guessing what it was, he had been right all along in not trusting her, but despite his common sense he let this girl get close to him and now he would pay for that mistake.

"We never met before your accident. Stefan planned all this" she said between sobs, Elena could see him shaking as he slowly turn around to look at her.

"And you helped him" He was taking hard breaths of air, trying to keep himself together and Elena felt like dying when she saw the way he was looking at her, the hatred in his eyes which suddenly looked darker was evident.

"No. Damon it wasn't like that. I didn't know" She said desperately before getting up from the floor and walking towards him

But he instantly turned away "No, don't come near me!" She could see him fighting his own tears, he looked so broken, she never meant for anything like this happen.

"Damon please listen to me, it's not what you're thinking, you don't understand" sobs were wracking her tiny body

"Then enlighten me Elena" He shouted, she could see his checks tainted with tears "Tell me the truth for once" His voice was shaking from the rage and the hurt he was feeling

"I met him a few months ago, we started dating and we got married "She looked down to the floor "But he said his name was Damon Salvatore and…" She was interrupted at the middle of the sentence by the sound of Damon's fist against the wall.

"So you love him" He whispered and looked at her with wrecked eyes, his hand was covered in blood for the hard punch but Damon couldn't feel anything anymore, he was numb.

"No!. Damon I don't. I love you" She said looking deeply into his eyes, hopping he would believe her, she had to make this right.

"LIAR!" He shouted "You're with him right? What was your little plan huh? Get money out of me and enjoy it with him?"

Elena shocked her heard violently she tried to got close to him again but he turn her down once more.

"Stop the theatrics Elena. I don't believe you anymore" he looked at her with an expressionless face; the Damon she knew was no longer there.

"Damon please…" She wailed sinking onto the floor; she couldn't find the strength the holdup anymore.

He couldn't bear the sight of her and once more turned his back to her resting his head against the crashed wall

"Everything has just been a lie huh? Every kiss, every word" He said clutching his head with shaky hands "I bet even the virgin act is a lie" He spat and he could hear Elena's gasp at that "Am I wrong? I'm sure you been fucking my brother while making fun of me"

Elena got up instantly "No, Damon you got it all wrong. Listen to me please" she begged him through tears.

He slowly turned his head to look at her and saw her approaching him but this time he let her touch him. She put one hand in his shoulder and took hold of the other one, the one he hit against the wall.

"Let me fix your hand, please"

He hesitated for a minute but then just nodded, she let go of him and went to look for an ID kid while he took a seat in the couch. She came back seconds later and sit right next to him, and it killed her that he wasn't even looking at her.

"Talk. You want me to listen, so talk" His voice was cold and detached no trace of emotion there. She couldn't bear it after all the beautiful things he said to her but she knew she brought this upon herself.

Elena took a deep breath and started cleaning his hand "He said his name was Damon Salvatore and after the wedding he took me to New York" She put alcohol in his wound and Damon grimaced at the feeling "I'm sorry…"

He socked his hand slowly "its ok, go on"

"He tried to kill you Damon" His lifted his head immediately blue eyes meeting brown ones. "He thought he could kill you and then I would agree to follow his plan so he could keep your money"

"And you did "He said sardonically. Elena took a deep breath trying not to cry once more. And start putting the bandages around his hand.

"I didn't want to Damon, but he made me" she said with trembling voice "He said he would make everything look like my fault and that I would go to jail" she started sobbing again " He said he'd hurt my family if I said something"

"But you told me. Why?" She lifted her gaze to find the enraged stare of the man who had given her so amazing moments the last couple of days.

"I trust you" She saw Damon flinch at that "I had to protect you Damon. He's going to hurt you"

"What are you talking about?" He asked her with a frown on his forehead

"He won't stop until he kills you" She looked him deeply at him and saw understanding appearing on his eyes "That's why he wanted me to pretend to be your wife, he wants you dead" she said in a whisper.

Damon stood up without saying a word and started walking towards the glass door that leaded to the lake.

"Pack your things, we're going back tomorrow" He said emotionless giving her a hard look before opening the door and walking into the dark night.

Once he was out Elena broke down and started crying uncontrollably again holding a cushion against his chest, he hated her. She felt like she was on the edge an there was no one to hold her back; she hated herself for hurting him. She didn't know how but over the days she fell in love with Damon Salvatore and now it was all over.

The thing she feared the most happened, he would never forgive her and she couldn't blame him, what she did to him was awful. But she owed him the truth, she finally came clean with him and now she only had to wait to know what he would do with the information.

* * *

><p>Damon stormed out of the cabin, his head was a mess. How could she do this to him? How could his brother do that to him?<p>

Never in his life he felt so betrayed like he did in that moment, it was like his whole life was falling apart, his own brother tried to kill him.

He started walking towards the woods not caring where he was going, this was just too much to handle, he wanted to cry, to scream, do something because he couldn't hold everything he had inside anymore.

With a hard roar he sank into the floor, not able to keep himself together anymore.

He covered his face with his hands and started crying. It ached him in places he didn't even know he had, he felt hurt for her and also for him.

He didn't get along with Stefan that was the truth but he still loved him, for him he was still that little boy that used to play with him in the garden, the one who called him when he got scared at night, the one he defended from bullies in school, he was his own blood. Damon never wanted things to end this way, how could his brother change that much.

He should probably doubt Elena's words and believe in his brother but he didn't, he trusted her, he could see the honesty in her eyes and deep down Damon knew that Stefan had changed, he could see the hatred in his brothers eyes every time he looked at him. But he always had hope that things would fix between them and now they were broken beyond repair.

Stefan tried to kill him and wasn't going to stop, and all for what? Money? revenge? He used an innocent girl to achieve his plan, he threatened her that was not the boy he grew up with, that Stefan was long gone.

And now he would have to go against his own brother and that was what hurt him the most, he was his big brother, he was supposed to protect him and now he would do exactly the opposite, just the thought made him feel like he couldn't breathe.

"God if you're really there please tell me what to do" He said looking up to the sky "I don't know what to do" He said through sobs "I don't want to hurt him, he's my brother." His voice was shaking and tremors were going all around his body "Please tell me what to do"

He kept crying for a while kneeled in the middle of the forest waiting for an answer that never came, he had lost track of time but he felt like he'd been there forever, so he finally got up and started walking back, he knew what he had to do and even though it killed him he would bring his brother down, he owe it that to himself.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up to the sound of the blender, she slowly got up from the bed and saw Damon's suitcase already made next to the door, she took a deep breath and went to the kitchen.<p>

"I made some French toast and juice" He said emotionless, not even looking at her "When you finish you can start packing your case. The flight leaves in two hours"

She nodded slightly and walked towards the counter while he left the kitchen.

"Have you seen my phone?" He asked from the living room

"It's on the table right next to the bed" She answered with croaky voice

She ate in silence while he kept packing his stuff; she needed to talk to him but she didn't know how. He was a lot more relaxed than yesterday but his eyes still looked cold and the glow she always saw in them was death now and she was the guilty for that.

Damon found six missed calls from Alaric on his phone, he contemplated the idea of calling him back but decided against it, he didn't feel like talking to anyone, not even his best friend, so he turned off his phone and threw it aside.

Once she was finished with her food, Elena washed the dishes and went to the bedroom were Damon was, expecting that by miracle he would decide speak to her.

"Damon…" She said entering the room he was by the bed packing more clothes in a carry bag. "Can you please look at me?"

He did as she asked and she felt the same twinge of pain she got yesterday. He hated her she could see it in his eyes. The man who cared about her was no longer there.

"Look Elena I'm not going to put you into jail, if that's your concern. And I'm also going to take care of your family, I won't let him hurt them" He spoke every word slowly

"And what about us" She said in a whisper, already waiting for the worst

"There's no us anymore Elena. There was never an us" He said without a trace of emotion in his voice "Once we get to NY I will make the arrangements and we'll be divorced in no time"

She nodded looking at the floor, he was killing her, she wanted to object but knew that he wouldn't change his mind, he didn't want to be with her and she couldn't blame him, she didn't want to be with herself either.

"But in the mean time I don't want a word of this to anyone" She looked up at him with confused eyes "Not even Stefan"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you won't tell him that I already know the truth. Now we're going to play things my way"

This couldn't be, more lies, she would have to keep telling lies. But she couldn't refuse him that; she was in debt with him, so she would do anything to help him for that and because she was in love with him. So she just nodded and started packing without saying a word, the room suddenly feeling cold.

The flight home was a complete nightmare, he hadn't said a word to her the entire trip, he didn't even look at her, Elena didn't know how much longer could she hold on.

Once they arrived at the house Damon took hold of her hand so that no one suspected but it didn't felt like warm like all the other times, this time it felt icy, the minute they walked through the threshold Domenica came running to them with Stefan following behind. and Damon had to do his best effort in not to jump to his brother in that precise moment.

"Why did you come back? We've been trying to contact you all day" Domenica said giving Elena a worried look.

"What's wrong mom?" Damon asked with a frown

"You have to go to Mystic Falls. Elena your aunt had an accident. It's bad sweetheart"

The minute the words left Domenica's mouth Elena felt Damon's hand squeezed hers tightly and she could see Stefan's stony eyes looking hardly at her while the right corner of this mouth turned into a wicked smile

She looked at him in horror. This couldn't be happening, he did this. He kept his promise. Elena was sure she would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Damon's arms holding her in place, she was now curled against his body, she looked at him with watery eyes and he looked back at her deeply.

"We'll go back" He whispered before kissing her forehead lightly.

* * *

><p><em>So what did you guys think? Please tell mee :)<em>


	8. Two tragedies in life Pt1

So here's chapter eight and I really hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks so much to everyone who is reading this, it means the world to me. Aren't you guys excited about Thrusday? I can't wait, seriously! Hope we get a lot of Delena action. Well so here we go, let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>George Bernard Shaw once wrote: "There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it."<strong>_

"_As far as I'm concerned, Shaw was a punk. Cause you know what? Tragedies happen. What are you gonna do, give up? Quit? No. I realize now that when your heart breaks, you got to fight like hell to make sure you're still alive. Because you are. And that pain you feel? That's life. The confusion and fear? That's there to remind you, that somewhere out there is something better, and that something is worth fighting for."_

_**Nathan Scott –One Tree Hill-**_

_**.**_

Elena was sobbing in the pillows of the room she shared with Damon, she still wasn't able to recover from the shock she got when she received the news. Right now Damon was making the arrangements for their flight back to Mystic Falls, she was sure the accident was Stefan's fault and she couldn't believe how he was capable of it. And as If this wasn't too much for her already Stefan decided to pay her a visit.

"I told you that there would be consequences if you messed up" He said mockingly while sitting at the edge of the bed where she was

"I didn't do anything wrong" She whispered between sobs it was impossible that Stefan knew that she told Damon the truth.

"But you did go on a little trip with my brother to Mystic Falls without my permission" He stated angrily

"I don't need your permission" She said furiously sitting up in the bed "You had no right! You're a monster! "

"You can yell all that you want Elena" He said nonchalantly "But that's not gonna save Jenna"

Elena gasped at this and slapped him hard "How dare you! You do not get to say her name!"

Stefan quickly took hold of her wrist "Don't you do that ever again!" He shouted to her "Now you need to work out what to do next"

"What are you talking about?" She said trying to release herself from his iron grip

"Well you'll see in my moment of rage I didn't put that much thought into this plan and now you have to go to Mystic Falls with Damon and all of your little friends there think you married me"

Elena hadn't thought about it but he was right, what was she suppose to tell them? She couldn't tell them the truth, that would be worse and she didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of her mistake.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Well Elena frankly I'm tired of thinking here so that is your problem sweetheart" He said getting up from the bed and giving her a forced kiss in the cheek. "Just remember what happens if you mess up again"

He left the room and Elena stood there trying to process everything, she angrily rubbed her cheek trying to erase every trace of him and with a new storm of cries she collapsed on the pillows again.

What was she going to do now, she would have to think of something to tell everyone in Mystic Falls and she hated lying to them she wasn't going to be able to do this alone…except she wasn't alone anymore, Damon was with here, he knew the truth and even though he didn't want to be with her anymore she knew he wouldn't leave her on her own through this and that thought made her feel just a little bit better. Finally there was someone fighting the same monster as her.

* * *

><p>Elena was getting ready to go out Damon told her that he would meet her at the airport apparently he had some business to solve before they headed to Mystic Falls, she was dying with worry but right now she could only pray that Jenna would be alright, she was one the most important people in her life, she left everything to take care of her and Jeremy when their parents died and she wouldn't forgive herself if she died because of her.<p>

She was at the bottom of the stairs when she felt a pair of arms took hold of her and pulled her to a corner below the stairs. The person who took her was a man who looked like in his late 30s , light brown hair and pretty handsome.

She was too shocked and exhausted to react so she just froze right there in her spot while the man made a gesture for her not to talk.

"I'm Elijah, I work with Stefan" He said in a whisper doing his best so no one to hear them.

Elena tensed immediately when she heard Stefan's name and tried to walk away but he took hold of her arm

"I'm not going to hurt you" He said quietly "I want to help you"

Elena looked incredulously at him "Help me? Why would you help me?"

"I got my own reasons. I'll tell you everything when you return from your trip"

"Why should I trust you?" she asked him with a hard glare "You're probably just like him"

"You're right. I'm not a good person and you shouldn't trust me" He answered simply but there was something in his voice that told her he wasn't trying to trick her "But I'm the only one who can help you get the proof you need"

Elena's eyes lit up at his words "Would you give it to me?"

"Yes, but we need to speak first. When you return from Mystic Falls look for me" He said giving her a piece of paper with a phone number "Call me and I tell you where we'll meet"

She only nodded and watched him leave, could this be true? Could this man help her get what's she's been looking for so badly, she would have to tell Damon about this, maybe this Elijah guy could help them bring Stefan down, or maybe was one of Stefan's tricks to know if he could trust her.

She didn't know what to do, maybe she shouldn't say anything to Damon and look for Elijah herself, but she couldn't lie to him again, she promised herself that she wouldn't lie to him and she would keep her word.

Domenica's voice got her out of her trance and reminded her that she should be on the way to the airport now or she would miss the flight. She couldn't wait to be in Mystic Falls again, she needed to know that everything was okay.

* * *

><p>Damon knocked on Alaric 's door twice before he opened it. When his best friend saw him on his doorstep it was like if he saw a ghost, the color left Alaric's face and he had to try to three times to get a word out of his mouth<p>

"Damon what are you doing here? I've been calling you" Ric said opening the door wider in order for Damon to walk in

"I didn't feel like talking" Damon answered simply entering Ric's apartment and taking a seat in one of the couches of the living room.

"What happened?" Ric said nervously sitting right in front of him, Damon was weird, he knew him since forever, he was his best friend and never in all that time he saw him like that.

"Elena's not really my wife" His voice cracked at the end of the sentence

Alaric looked down rubbing his hands together, did Tyler call him? How the hell Damon found out about it. He definitely wasn't wrong when he had anticipated Damon's reaction, he was completely broken, he could see that.

Damon noticed Alaric expression and realization hit him. He already knew about it."You knew right?" Alaric heard his friend's sad voice and lifted his eyes to meet with a pair of blue wrecked eyes staring him back, he never hated anyone as much as he hated Stefan and Elena in that moment.

"Tyler found out yesterday and he told me about it, that's why I've been trying to call you" He spoke softly "How did you found out" He said with a frown on his forehead

"Elena told me. Things are not the way you think." He saw as disbelief passed through his friend face "I mean they are but there's more of the story"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you know, Elena's aunt is in the hospital so I'm taking her back to Mystic Falls" Damon said getting up from his friend's couch "But I just needed to see a familiar face"

"What? Are you helping her after everything?" Alaric shouted, anger obvious in his face

"I can't explain now but when I got back I really need to talk with you" Damon said with a tired expression "We've got work to do"

Alaric looked at him with a puzzled expression "What do you mean?"

"Like I said I can't tell you right now. But do me a favor and call Tyler" Damon said already walking to the front door with Alaric following him behind "Tell him to stay quiet and not to tell any of this to anyone"

"Ok I'll call him. Damon you're worrying me"

Damon looked at the floor and the ghost of a smile appeared on his face "Thanks for everything Ric. Please call Tyler and I'll see you when I get back"

Alaric was about to answer when Damon embraced him in a tight hug, Alaric was surprised because Damon Salvatore didn't do hugs but in the moment he knew his friend need support, he didn't let himself be vulnerable with other people but this time the pain he was feeling was too much and he couldn't hold his mask any longer.

After a moment Damon stepped back and left the apartment leaving a concerned Alaric behind.

* * *

><p>Their flight had been silent until now. Elena was concerned about Jenna and couldn't think about anything else and of course her conversation with Elijah, she still wasn't sure that telling Damon was the best option.<p>

Damon was slowly wasting away, he still couldn't believe that all this was happening to him it all seemed to be out of a low budget movie. His brother tried to kill him and he was falling in love with the woman who helped him. Well she didn't precisely help him but she was part of the trap.

"Damon" Elena said in a whisper and he barely heard her "What are going to say when we get there?" Her voice was coarse from all the crying.

"About what?"

"They met Stefan, not you" She said not looking into his eyes, it was heartbreaking for her accept all that she had done and face his broken eyes

"Are we going to tell them the truth?"

"No" He answered dryly "We'll tell them I'm Stefan and that I'm here because my brother is on a business trip" He said looking harshly at her

"Okay" She said turning her head to the other side not wanting to be under his stare anymore.

He saw her turn her head and realized she was crying silently, he couldn't forget about everything, he just couldn't, but right now he was forgetting that she was a victim in all of this too. He took a deep breath and put his hand softly on her chin forcing her to turn her head to him.

"I'm sorry for being so rough on you" He tenderly wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks "Is just this is too hard for me"

"It's ok Damon I deserve it" She said in a strained whisperer while she put her best effort on stop crying.

"He hurt you too Elena and he's gonna pay for it" Damon said with an intensity that shocked her "We won't let him get away with this. You won't have to be scared anymore, I promise"

"I don't deserve your kindness" She said between sobs trying her best in be silent and not disturb the other passengers

"Shhh Is ok Elena, is ok" He pulled her to him as best as he could in the plane seats and let her cry silently against his chest "We'll gonna stop him. I swear"

* * *

><p>The minute Elena arrived at the hospital and saw Jeremy standing in the waiting room she ran to him and hugged him with a breaking force Jeremy hugged her just the same, both siblings crying with everything they had. Damon watched the scene silently with a feeling of nostalgia, remembering how things used to be between him and his brother.<p>

"How is she? Jeremy is she ok?" She sobbed still clinging to her brother

"She's stable now" Jeremy said with a hoarse voice pulling away from her "But for a minute I thought…" He broke in the middle of the sentence and Elena took him in her arms again

"I'm so sorry Jeremy"

"Why? This is not your fault Elena. It was just an accident" He said stroking his sister's hair lovingly

Elena only nodded knowing that it was impossible to tell Jeremy the truth, she hated lying to him that way but she had to remember that she was doing this to protect him.

"Who's he?" Jeremy asked looking at Damon once Elena released him from the embrace

"He's…"

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother" Damon said stepping closer and shaking his hand with Jeremy's, Elena only looked down not being able to stand the farce once more.

"Why isn't Damon here?" Jeremy asked with a frown on his face, he never really liked the guy but they just got married and he should be supporting his sister in such a hard moment.

"He… umm" Elena was too nervous to pull up some coherent sentence

"He had a work emergency so ask me to come with her" Damon asked looking almost too serious, this was a tough situation for him too.

"He's your husband Elena you should be the most important thing to him" Jeremy said looking at her sister

"Jeremy it's ok" Elena answered feeling too uncomfortable to continue with that discussion

"Is just…" He let out a hard sigh "This is too much"

Elena took hold of his hand "I know" she spoke softly "Where are Bonnie and Caroline?"

"They left like half an hour ago, they've been here since yesterday"

"I'll call them later" She said with a small smile on her face, she couldn't wait to see her two best friends; she really needed them in this moment.

"You wanna go and see Jenna?" Jeremy asked her pointing to the hallway that leaded their aunt room.

"Yes, of course" Elena answered immediately "But would you mind if a talk with Stefan alone first"

"No, problem. I'll go and grab a coffee" He said walking towards the elevator "It was nice to meet you man" He said turning to look at Damon who only nodded and saw as the younger Gilbert disappear in the elevator.

Elena touched his arm softly and he turned to look at her, their eyes locked for a moment before she spoke softly

"I need to talk to you. It's important"

"Okay. Call me and I'll pick you up once you're finished" He said with a stony expression, a mask of indifference in his face.

"Damon you know you don't have to stay at the hotel, you can stay in my house" She said gently at him.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think it's better this way"

She nodded slightly and looked down once more, Damon put her hand under her chin and lifter her head up.

"I'll pick you up" He said before giving her a kiss in the cheek that left a tingle all over Elena's skin. Then he turned around and she watched the man who could turn her world upside down leave.

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting on the couch in Jenna's room deciding what to do next. She was extremely grateful that her aunt was stable and even though she wasn't awake yet the doctors were really positive about her and they said she was officially out of danger, it had been a pretty nasty car accident but she was a strong woman and she made it out it, that wasn't hard to believe, Jenna had always been tough so Elena had to thank god for that one.<p>

She wanted to call Caroline and Bonnie, she missed them so much but the girls knew her pretty well and they would know that something was wrong and that was a risk that Elena couldn't take, she wasn't going to put somebody else in danger for her indiscretions.

Besides her top priority at the moment was Damon, she had to help him to expose Stefan, she couldn't risk his life more than she already had and she was looking desperately for his forgiveness, even though she didn't feel like he hated her anymore, for moments he was tender to her just like it was before she told him the truth but she couldn't stand to see the hurt on his face it was like his eyes lost all life.

She had planned on calling him but decided that she would go to the hotel instead, she didn't wanted to wait one more minute, she needed to tell him about Elijah. She left the hospital once Jeremy returned to the hospital after his brief break.

Elena knocked on Damon's door three times before he answered it. He was only wearing a pair of black jeans that were ridding dangerously in his hips, his hair was damp and she could see some droplets of water in chest. It was going to be really hard to focus on what she was going to tell him

"I thought I was picking you up" He said with a confused expression on his face

"I think it's better like this, I mean I wanted to come here" She said stumbling with her words.

"C'mon in" He said opening the door wider and moving to the side letting her step in his room.

She rubbed her hands nervously and sited on the edge of his bed.

"What did you wanted to tell me?" He said sitting right next to her.

Elena could remember what she went to tell him, he was so damn close and knowing that she couldn't touch him gave her physical pain.

"Elijah spoke to me" She said looking at the floor in order of not to watch her husband's sinful body

"What do you mean?" His voice worried

"He helped Stefan and he told me he wanted to help me"

"Help you what? You believe him?" Damon asked with a harsh tone

"I don't know Damon, he seemed honest" She said feeling a little exasperate. This was a really hard situation, how could she focus on the important thing when all she wanted to do was touch him.

"What did he say exactly"

"He told me that he wanted to bring Stefan down on personal reason and he asked me to talk to him when we got back"

Damon thought about it for a minute before turning to look at her again "Fine. When we get back we'll go to talk to him"

"Wait." She said sounding confuse "Are you going to let him know you know the truth, it could be dangerous Damon"

"I don't have anything to lose" He said with an edge of emptiness in his voice

"But what if it is a trap?" She said with sounding anxious, she couldn't stand the idea of something bad happening to him again.

"Then we'll walk into it, together" He said holding her hand that was resting in the bed "Remember that now we're in this together Elena" He said giving her a tender smile, one of those she became so in love in the time they shared

"Thanks" She said in a low voice.

He let out a low chuckle "You know sometimes I feel like I don't know what to do anymore" He said looking at the floor, his eyes turned sad once more "It's just now it feels like the beginning of something. So Im waiting … for a signal" He turned his head to look at her.

Then it was like if time stopped and Elena found herself moving her head towards Damon unable to stop herself, she had been craving some kind of closeness with him and right now seemed like the right moment. Of course that being with him always seemed right.

Damon saw Elena's intentions but couldn't find the strength to resist her, after all he asked for a signal right and it was exhausting pretend that he didn't feel anything for her and he knew that it wouldn't be easy to act as if nothing happened between them. The truth was that he had fallen in love with Elena Gilbert and now it was too late, he was already in too deep and frankly he didn't want to stop feeling all of this for her. So he just let himself feel and moved his head towards hers pressing their lips together in a loving kiss.

* * *

><p>Pleaseee let me know what you think. Yeap another Skins quote, It's just I love Cook so much ;)<p> 


	9. Two tragedies in life Pt2

_Im so sorry for the big delay but im here with new chapter :) I really hope you guys like it and please let me know what you think. Im really excited about tomorrow episode, I hope we get some reaction from Elena when she finds out Damon is gone. Anyway here we go _

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes, losing your heart's desire is tragic. But gaining your heart's desire? That's all you can hope for. This year I wished for love... to immerse myself in someone else and to wake a heart long afraid to feel. My wish was granted. And if having that is tragic, then give me tragedy. Because I wouldn't give it back for the world"<em>

_**-Peyton Sawyer- One Tree Hill**_

_**.**_

"Is something wrong?" Caroline asked as she ate with Tyler at the grill, he was distant and despite her knowing him for only a few days she already felt connected to him and knew that something was bothering him.

"Nothing's wrong" He extended his hand above the table and took hers kindly "Is just… there are things you need to know about me and I can't tell you right now"

"What things?" She asked with a worried look "Bad things? Wait. You're not gay right?" She said trying to be funny but deep down she was worried sick

"Oh I think in these past few days you've already realized I'm not gay" Tyler said to her with a suggestive smile on his lips

"Oh yeah" Caroline smiled back "Are you married then?" She asked with a worried look on her face

"Nope"

"Oh ok then it's ok I guess" She let out a hard sigh and pulled her hand away flipping her trough her blond curls "I mean what can be worse than that" She said taking a sip of her coke

"Caroline…"Tyler took her hand again "I need you to be patient with me. Could you do that for me?" His warm eyes were pleading her

"What do you mean by patient?" She said in a cautious voice "Tyler what's going on" She said letting her worries showing in her voice

"I promise I'll tell you everything when I can, but right now I just need you to trust me" He reassured her and stroked softly her hand "Please Caroline, can you do that?"

"Of course…" She whispered suddenly all of this was getting too serious. What could Tyler be hiding from her? And why was she trusting him? She didn't know him that well, what is he was a psycho killer. But she couldn't bring herself to say no to him, the fact was that no matter how long the two of them had known each other, she already trusted in him.

"Thank you" He took both of her hands and kissed them lightly "You're different from any woman I've met. You're special to me… and I don't want this thing between us to end" He stated sincerely, he didn't know how it happened but Caroline moved things he thought didn't exist inside him, she brought joy into his life.

Caroline felt tears threatening to fall and had to hold them back, she was not going to cry in front of him, that would be too awkward. Sometimes she hated being over emotional.

"I don't want this to end either" She said with a shaky voice trying her best in not to cry "Everything feels different with you"

He smiled at her and leaned into the table to give her a soft kiss on the lips. When they pulled away Caroline smiled at him.

"I want to thank you, you've known me for a few days and you've been with me through all this whole thing with Jenna, it really means a lot to me"

"Anything for you" He answered with a small smile on his lips "I want you to know that from this moment you can count on me for anything you need"

"Thank you Tyler, I really needed to hear that" She said stroking his chin lightly, he only smiled at her and nodded.

"C'mon let's hurry" She said pulling away her hand and biting into her burger "I want to go to the hospital, Elena must be here already"

Tyler only nodded and kept eating, knowing that meeting Elena was the last thing he wanted to do right now. She couldn't stand the girl anymore, how could she do something like that to Damon? What a kind of person you have to be to do something like that.

He couldn't understand how a woman like that could be Caroline's friend.

* * *

><p>"Are you out of your mind?" Frederick shouted with and enraged expression on his face<p>

"What did you want me to do? Elijah won't help me and I'm running out of options here." Stefan said while getting up from the bed and walking towards the window "I need him dead as fast as I can"

"So what you decided to poison his drink? That's the stupidest thing I've heard" The older man said in a hard tone "I thought you were smarter Stefan, what happens if someone else drinks that?"

Stefan turned to look at the man that was leaning against his closet "No one touches Damon's bourbon. Trust me this will work"

Frederick let out a chuckle "This will work? How desperate are you? The ethylene glycol can be detected with a test Stefan!" He said and slammed his fist against the wall

"Not if it's in small doses! I didn't pour the entire bottle there. It's going to take some time but oh he would surely waste away and then we won't have anything to worry about" Stefan leaned against his bedroom window and looked at Frederick who seem to relax at his words.

"And then what? When he dies and they found out he was poisoned, then what?"

"Well then, the beautiful widow who falsified the marriage act would be the only person of interest" The corner of his mouth turning into a wicked grin "And then well the only heir would be me…so"

"Would you do that to her?" Frederick asked with a shocked expression, he thought Stefan actually cared about Elena, but it seems he was wrong

"Well this wasn't the plan and of course it's not the best way of ending things… but she choose it to be like this, she took his side" Stefan said with bitterness in his voice "So if I have to save someone, is gonna be me"

"Well then I guess lets hope your damn plan works. Because if it doesn't we're screwed" Frederick said walking towards the bedroom door

"It will work, my brother survived once, but not even he has that much of luck" He looked as Frederick nodded and left the room after that.

Stefan went and lay down on his bed; his mind took him to a time when a boy was picking him on school, telling him he was a coward and a fag because he didn't want to kill the bird that was resting on fountain. The kid pushed him onto the ground and punched him in the stomach, he remembered the pain and he still could feel the warm tears in his eyes, he remembered how he wished someone would save him.

And someone did save him, through his watery eyes he saw as a dark haired kid came and pushed the bully onto the ground and start punching him, telling him to never mess with his little brother again. In that moment he thought Damon was a hero, his brother was a hero to him.

Stefan shook his head as if in doing this he would erase the memory, no, his brother was no hero. He was a selfish man who took everything from him. When he fell in love for the first time Damon had to take that away from him and even though his father had certain preference for him, his mother always cared about Damon more, he was the perfect son in her eyes.

He had everything, money, millions of girls, friends, his mother's love and now he was taking Elena away from him too, but he wouldn't let that happen, Damon would never be happy, he wouldn't let it. And Elena would never be his, if she wasn't his she was not going to be his brother's either.

* * *

><p>"Stop" Damon said turning his head to the other side, breaking the kiss<p>

"Damon, please" Elena begged him taking hold of his arm

"I'm sorry… but I can't" He said looking down, thousands of emotions going through his mind, he wanted her, he craved the connection between them but even so he couldn't bring himself to forget about what happened, he felt betrayed in ways he never did before.

"Damon, I know that it is going to be hard to gain your trust again… but I need to know…" her voice broke at the middle of the sentence, she cleared her throat and spoke softly again "… if you are ever going to trust me again" She looked at him through watery eyes

"Elena…I don't…" He cupped her cheek with his hand and rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip

"Because if you give me just a sign Damon… I swear that I would never stop fighting for you" She said putting her hand on top of his and with such power in her voice that made Damon flinch

"I honestly don't know" He spoke softly "God knows this is hard for me and that it is going to take a lot to forget about this… but even when I don't want to feel this way Elena, this is something beyond my control… I don't want to lose you" He said looking deeply into her eyes and for that brief moment Elena saw him looking at her the way he used to.

"Then you won't lose me. Damon I love you… I know that it may sound ridiculous 'cause we haven't known each other for that long but I couldn't help it… It's like I've been waiting for you my entire life" She took hold of his hands and kissed them softly while he looked at her with a conflicted expression "And if you let me, I'm going to be here, waiting till you're ready to forgive me, I'm not going anywhere" A single tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke and Damon released his hand from her hold to wipe it her away.

"Heaven forgive me, Elena but I love you too" He said pulling her to him and pressing their foreheads together "I don't know how or why but it happened and now there's nothing I can do" He said while he tangled his hands in her dark locks

"Love has reason that reason cannot know" She said in a whisper and Damon took her lips in an intense kiss, both of them moaned at the feel of their lips together again.

She instantly tangled her hands in his hair pulling him close and he lifted her so she was straddling him, both or her legs crossed around his waist.

Damon leaned into her and put his head in the space between her neck and shoulder, nipping, kissing, and licking at the soft skin he found there. Elena started trembling in his arms, soft shudders going through her body; she felt fire in her belly. Never in her life had she felt this way, not even with Stefan but then what she felt for Stefan was nothing compared to her feelings for Damon.

"Elena…we can't" He slightly pulled away from her and looked intently into her eyes "We shouldn't…"

"Damon please" She kissed his cheek"… let me show you" his nose "How much I love you" his forehead "Let me give this to you" and finally she kissed his lips.

Damon broke the kiss and caressed her lips with his fingers "I love you" He kissed her once more, his tongue sweeping into her warm mouth, tasting her once again.

The truth was that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay away from her. What they had was something that not even he could explain, it was like two flames coming together, he finally felt where he belonged.

He started lifting her T-shirt touching the skin that was left exposed; he lowered her to her back and started planting kisses in her stomach, going up while his hands were getting rid of her shirt.

There were no words to express what she was feeling in that moment, she felt consumed by him, she wanted nothing more than be one with him.

She was left in her bra and he started kissing her breasts through the material, she felt like she was about to explode, it wasn't enough, he wasn't close enough, and the throb between her legs was killing her. He slowly removed her bra and started kissing her breast, taking one nipple into his warm mouth, marveling at her softness, he felt like a kid in a candy store and he couldn't believe this was happening to him, this woman was driving him crazy.

"Damon please" She moaned while he was busy giving attention to her chest, her hands were clenched tightly in his hair pulling him closer

"Please what?" He said with a smirk on his lips not lifting his head of her chest

"Stop teasing" she said breathlessly and he gave her a quick kiss before getting up from the bed to slowly remove all of his clothes. Elena was stunned at the sight before her, Damon was there in all his glory and she was sure she would never saw anything as wonderful as him.

He leaned forward and started planting soft kisses on her stomach while Elena trembled at the feeling, he undid the buttons of her jeans and proceeded to take them off her.

He looked at her in her white panties and he felt like he was looking into a vision, nothing could be more beautiful than Elena was in this moment.

He put himself above her and started to kiss her fervently while she took hold of his arms, feeling his muscles beneath her hands, she touched everywhere, arms, back, neck, abs, buttocks, anywhere her hands could go, enjoying the feeling he was giving her.

He started rubbing against her and she moaned his name uncontrollably, she never loathed anything as she loathed the only piece of clothing between them, she let herself enjoy the friction between their bodies, but she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to feel him inside her.

"Damon, I need you, please" Her brown eyes pleading at him, he slowly removed her panties, leaving her completely bare to his hungry gaze.

"You're beautiful" He said softly, his voice came out as an erotic purr. She blushed, finally aware that she was naked with a man for the first time.

"You don't have to be ashamed" He leaned forward started to rub his nose against her cheek while touching the soft skin between her legs with his fingers, preparing her. The feeling of his fingers insider her was driving Elena crazy, she couldn't take it anymore; this was a completely new feeling for her, she never felt such desire for someone, she felt like she could die her and this moment and she wouldn't care.

Damon almost lost control when he felt how wet she was for him but reminded himself that he needed to be gentle with her, she wasn't some random girl no, she was Elena, the woman he loved, the only woman he would ever love.

"Are you ready?" He said positioning himself at her entrance; blue eyes looked at her with such intensity that it made Elena's heart skip a beat.

She only nodded and waited anxiously for the moment. The minute Damon entered her was the pinnacle of her entire existence, she did feel the pain of course, but it was nothing compared to the pleasurable feeling he was giving her.

"Are you ok?" Concerned eyes looked at her, their foreheads pressed together

"Yes, please don't stop" He couldn't, even if his life depended on it.

Elena in her entire life never felt anything as wonderful as the feeling of Damon moving inside her, he was taking her to another level with every thrust of his hips on hers. She was sure that there was nothing more perfect than this; this feeling, this moment.

He knew that he would never have another moment as perfect as this, her legs wrapped around his waist, their sweaty bodies pressed together, wet little kiss on his neck and chest and her soft little whimpers and moans. Yes, this definitely was heaven.

"You're perfect" He moaned against her neck while her nails scraped against his back

"Damon…oh god" She cried out while he started moving faster, losing his self-control.

Damon put his hand between their bodies and started rubbing his thumb against her clit while giving her a mind blowing kiss, and that was all it took for Elena to reach paradise.

She arched her back to take him completely and let her orgasm ride her, crying out as hard as she could and with two more thrusts Damon was right there too, emptying himself inside of her, loving the way her walls clamped around him.

No matter how many magazines she read or how many nights she spend talking about it with Caroline, nothing could had prepare her for this amazing moment, she never felt as connected to another human being as she felt with Damon in that moment.

He rolled off of her and they lay side by side, both of them catching their breaths, Damon turned his head to look at her and smiled sweetly, dragging her to lay on his chest.

"I love you" She whispered closing her eyes, sleep already taking over her.

"I love you too" He said before kissing her head lightly.

This night didn't went out as he expected but he couldn't complain, he got the most amazing gift life could give him, he got her.

* * *

><p>"Mother may I speak with you?" Stefan asked walking into her mother's room; Domenica was sitting in front of her boudoir brushing her hair.<p>

"Of course you can darling" She gave his son a sweet smile and turned to look while he sat on the foot of her bed.

"It's about my brother's wife"

"Elena? What's wrong with her" Domenica asked a little surprised

"I don't trust her mother, I think she's just after my brother's money" Stefan shouted looking into her mother eyes, sometimes he even surprised himself in how can be so manipulative, he didn't even flinch when lied, it was something he had perfected over the years.

"Why would you think something like that?" Domenica asked with disbelief "I admit that at the beginning I had my doubts too but now I realize she's a wonderful girl"

"Well I don't know but there's something about her I don't like" Stefan answered immediately "I mean all this of the supposed marriage is so weird, it's something Damon would never do"

Domenica got up from her chair and started pacing the room with a concerned expression in her face while Stefan smiled slightly realizing his plan was working

"So you think she's lying to us?" His mother asked, the worry evident in her voice

"I don't know mother, but I don't think we should trust so much in her…It's just…" Stefan didn't finished his sentence and looked down to the floor

"Sweetheart what's wrong? Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked while sitting right next to her son and forcing him to look at her

"It's just… you have to promise me you won't tell Damon" Stefan said while he took his mothers hands between his "I don't want him to suffer"

"Stefan you're worrying me, what's wrong?" Domenica said in a shaky voice, she didn't want any more pain for her eldest son

"You have to promise me mom"

"I promise"

"It's just… the other day Elena kind of hinted that she wanted something with me… she said Damon didn't need to know" Stefan said making use of his best acting skills

"Oh my god" She said horrified, could it be? She was wrong about Elena, she wasn't the woman she thought, how could she do that to her husband.

"Mother I don't want Damon to think I'm encouraging this… you remember what happened with Katherine" He said looking deeply at her through watery eyes "He's my brother… I don't want her to hurt him too"

"Oh baby" Domenica tightly hugged her younger son, already doubting if she would be able to keep this from Damon "Everything's gonna be fine, we're not gonna let this woman get between you and your brother. I know how much you care about him" She stroked her son's hair lovingly, she didn't understand how a woman could be so cruel, trying to set the brothers against each other, she thought only Katherine was capable of such evil.

"But mom you can't tell him. He will think is my fault" Stefan said into her mother's shoulder, feeling proud of himself for being able to put on such farce "You know he hates me… it's gonna be worse now"

"Oh Stefan your brother doesn't hate you, he loves you"

"You know that's not truth"

"We're gonna find a way to fix this son, she cannot keep lying to your brother for one more minute" Domenica said with determination in her voice, she wouldn't let this woman hurt her son, he had already been through a lot and the last thing he needed was some gold digger messing with him.

And on top of that trying to get to her other son too, that was just too much, Damon didn't deserve this and certainly Stefan either, she would make sure that Elena would keep far away from Damon and from Stefan.

* * *

><p>Elijah was putting all the evidence in a suitcase, he needed to have it all ready for when the Gilbert girl returned from her trip, in some way he felt sorry for her, her only mistake was meeting Stefan.<p>

And as for Damon Salvatore he didn't have any kind of emotion towards the man, he never particularly liked him but he didn't despise him either, he thought he was a respectable man, something his brother definitely wasn't. Maybe that was why he thwarted the accident's success; he knew what Damon didn't deserve to die that day.

There was a time when he considered Stefan one of his best friends, he would have done anything for the guy back then, but he had been so wrong and that cost him one of the most important things in his life. Stefan betrayed him in the worst way you can betray someone and now he would make sure he suffer in one of the worst possible ways, he owed it to Klaus.

It wasn't much but he hoped that with what he had it would be enough to prove what Stefan did to his brother and he needed Elena's testimony for it, he really hoped things would work out for the girl, she went through a lot just for Stefan's tryst of power, he messed with her quiet life and now she could never go back to what it was, he hoped Damon would forgive her and accept her, he knew she loved him, you could tell only by the way she looked at him, in a way she never looked at Stefan, but then the other brother never deserved it.

Maybe there was a chance for her to get clean of all this mess Stefan had gotten her into and she would be able to have a good life next to the right man.

But he didn't have the same hopes for himself, he knew the minute Stefan found out what he was doing it would be the end for him and even if Stefan wasn't able to harm him, he would be going down with him too.

It didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore, his only propose now was take down the man that killed his brother and if he had to die to do it would be fine, at least his life would be worth it if it meant Stefan Salvatore wouldn't harm any more people.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think?<em>

_I did my reserch and I actually found that ethylene glycol can kill you if you take it for to long so I guess we can trust on that tip. And I know that I suck with the smut but please just bear with me :) Pleasee please review_


	10. Losing your memory

_Sorry if this is kinda short but I'll promise that I would try to make the next one longer. I hope you guys like this chapter and please please let me know what you think. A huge thanks to **Delena's Differential Equation** for beta this for me and also thanks a lot for everyone reading this._

* * *

><p><em>Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up<br>All the best of what we've done is yet to come  
>Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up<br>Just remember who I am in the morning_

_I would have died  
>I would have loved you all my life<br>you're losing your memory now  
>you're losing your memory now<em>

_._

Damon woke up as best as he had waked up in his whole life. Elena's head was lying in his chest, their legs were tangled and few other body parts were together too. Making love with Elena had been wonderful, he had his share of women but none of them made him feel what the beautiful brunette did. It had been like coming home and if he doubted his love for her before, he wasn't doing it anymore.

But then there was the Stefan subject, he believe Elena, he couldn't explain it to himself but he knew that was she was telling him was the truth, his brother tried to kill him and not only that, he also treated an innocent girl and now he was hurting her family, he couldn't let that happened. He had to find a way to bring Stefan down; luckily Elijah seemed eager to help.

Elena stirred and her breast rubbed against his chest making Damon forget all about Stefan. He kissed her lips softly and she smiled against his mouth

"Good morning handsome" She said while giving kisses to his neck

"Good morning beautiful" He started caressing her breast underneath the sheet

"Uhmm" She said absently while Damon dipped his head and started lapping his tongue against her nipples, making them pebble instantly. She laced her fingers through his dark hair "Damon…" He smirked against his chest and sucked roughly on her breast causing a gasp to let her lips.

He stopped giving attention to her chest and took her lips in a heated kiss, his tongue invading her mouth while his erection was pressed against her core, he started rubbing against her, her hands caressing the contorts of his back.

"My sweet Elena" He said against her mouth and just as he was about to push into her, his phone started buzzing "You got to be fucking kidding me" he cursed silently

"Don't answer it" Elena said while sucking into his earlobe and trying to create some friction between their lower bodies. But the phone didn't stopped so Damon rolled over hear and took the artifact that was in the bedside table

"This better to be an emergency" He blurted before answering. "Hello"

"Damon sweetheart I need to talk with you, it's important" His mother say in the other side of the phone

"Mom, this isn't the best time" He said exasperated while he dragged Elena to lay on top of him

"But it a really serious thing, honey" Domenica said with and edge on his voice

"Can wait to another time?" He answered breathlessly while Elena was circling his nipples with her tongue

"Damon someone was here today. A girl named Rose, she said she meet you while you were in L.A"

"What?" Damon whose mind had been absent enjoying his wife's ministrations suddenly came back to life at his mother's voice.

"Yes, she said she's your friend, she's staying in New York for a few days and wanted to see you" Elena looked up from Damon's chest and she saw his expression had gone serious

"But I'm in Mystic Falls and I don't when were returning" He said and caressed Elena's cheek with his thumb

"Yes, but should consider coming home, this girl may know the thing that happened to you while you were there"

"I already know what I have to know, I have Elena" He answered looking deeply into Elena's eyes; she left his chest and curled against him.

"yes Damon, but maybe you don't know enough" His mother said with an exasperate voice, since Stefan told her that Elena was hitting on him she couldn't the idea that Elena was a bad woman out of her head, and maybe Rose was exactly what she needed to prove it.

"I do know enough. Mom I'm a little busy at the moment. I'll call you later"

"But Damon…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because her son had already hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked while caressing his cheek

"Someone went to my house, some I meet in LA" Damon said seriously and a gasp let Elena's mouth

"They're gonna know Damon, they're going to find out" Elena got up from the bed and started panicking

"Relax princess, I'm not contacting this person, they won't know" He said getting up from the bed and walking towards her.

"But don't you feel curious about what happened to you in those six months" She said in a whisper, what if Damon already belonged to someone else and when he remembered he wouldn't wanted her anymore.

"I like this version better" He said and took her into his arms, erasing all of her concern with a gentle kiss. "I'm going to protect you Elena, always. I already told you that."

She looked into his blue eyes and smiled, he was the best man she ever met "I love you "

"I love you too princess" He kissed her again but this time the kiss started taking them in another direction "Now, can we finish what we were doing" He said with a smirk on his lips while he leaded Elena towards the bed once again.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon were walking through the hospital gates, it took two hours until they finally made out of the bedroom and now they were going to visit Jenna, Jeremy call her a few minutes ago and told her Jenna was finally awake.<p>

They entered her aunt's room and the minute Elena saw her smiling she rushed to her

"Jenna oh my god, I'm so glad you're ok" She hugged her aunt tightly and Jenna let out a little sound of pain. "Sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you"

"Its ok sweetie" Jenna stroked her niece's hair

"How you're feeling?" Elena asked with a concerned expression on her face

"I'm doing good, I'm still a little hurt but I'll live" Jenna said with a sweet smile on the lips

"Thanks god, I'm so sorry Jenna"

"You don't have to be sorry sweetie; It's not your fault" Jenna said while caressing Elena's hand lovingly

Elena only nodded; Jenna didn't knew how much of guilt she had in this situation. Jenna looked at Damon and smiled at him

"And who are you?"

"I'm Damon's brother" He said with quiet voice, and Elena was surprise to see both Salvatore men had great acting skills.

"Elena sweetie are you sure you didn't marry the wrong brother?" Jenna whispered to her and Damon smiled at this.

"Jenna!" Elena blushed and hushed her aunt

"What? The guy is ridiculously hot" She said as if she was stating something very obvious

"Yeah and he's also listening to every word you say"

"What? It's not like if he doesn't know it. Right honey?" She looked at Damon and he smirked at her

"I'm glad you're feeling better Jenna"

"Yes apparently she is" Elena said teasingly

"Well I don't want to be noisy and you need time with your aunt, so I'll be outside." Damon excused himself and winked at Elena before leaving the room a gesture that wasn't unnoticed to Jenna.

Once outside Damon went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat, once he arrived he spotted Tyler in one the tables, he quickly approached to him and took a seat in his table

"Hello lover boy"

"Damon? What are you doing here? Oh wait I know you're here with Elena" Tyler said with bitterness in his voice

"I already know everything Tyler" Damon said to his friend knowing where his discomfort was coming from

"You do? And how can you still be with her here? After everything she did you" Tyler said as if Damon's action was proper of a lunatic

"Because things are not the way they seem" Damon said quietly

"What are you talking about?"

"Tyler, Elena was forced to do this. Stefan made her"

"And you believe that? Damon of course she would say something like that" His friend with distrust in his voice

"I do, I believe her Tyler, Stefan was the one that cause Jenna's accident" Damon said seriously

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes, Tyler I can't explain this to you but I know that Elena is telling me is the truth"

"And what are you going to do" Tyler asked with a stern expression on his face

"There's a lot more of the story but I will tell you and Alaric when we get back in NY, in the meantime here, I'm Stefan Salvatore" Damon said and rubbed his fingers in his forehead

"You're kidding? This is stupid Damon" Tyler let out a chuckle

"Please just do it Tyler and please don't say a word of this"

"And what about Caroline?" Tyler said immediately, he hated lying to the blond girl and as fast as he could tell her the truth it would be better

"Who's Caroline?" Damon said with a confused expression and put his hand on his forehead once again.

"Well that's another story. Damon are you ok?" Tyler asked with a worried look

"Yes, It's just a headache" Damon said while rubbing his temples once again "I'll go and splash me some water in the bathroom" He got up from the chair but wasn't able to give a step because he collapsed in the cafeteria floor

"Damon!" Tyler shouted while he run to the other side of the table to assist his friend. "I need help" He screamed and a couple of nurses got close to check on Damon

* * *

><p>"Hi. Thanks a lot for coming" Domenica said taking a seat in the chair of the garden table<p>

"No problem, I'll help in all that you want." The English girl smiled softly

"The thing is, Damon seems reluctant to learn what happened in those six months. I think he's afraid of what he may find out" The elder woman took a sip of his coffee and spoke softly "But I need to know everything you can tell me about Elena"

"Elena who?" Rose said with surprise on her voice

"Elena Gilbert the girl Damon met there, his wife" Domenica spoke each word slowly, as if fearing that rose wouldn't pay enough attention

"I'm sorry Mrs. Salvatore but I was with Damon the most part of that time and he didn't met anyone called Elena" The girl say as if saying the name of that woman was an insult

"Are you sure about that?" Domenica asked with a frown on her forehead

"Yes, in fact. Damon and I were in some kind of relationship the few months he was there, but we agree to finish it once he returned" Rose explained to Damon's mom

"Oh my god" Domenica passed a hand trough her long hair "How can this be possible"

"Look. I don't know what you think that happened in that time but I can assure you, there was no Elena involved" Rose opened her purse and took her I-phone out "Here" she handed the device to Domenica

"Dear god" It was the only thing she could say as she watched several of pictures of Damon with this girl, she wasn't lying, she spend a lot of time with his son, then who was Elena Gilbert?

"I can stay here and wait until Damon returns, so I can explain everything to him" Rose spoke softly

"That would be great honey; you can stay in the house if you like." She wanted to keep this girl as close as possible, she wasn't going to let Elena ruined her son

"Oh no, I don't mean to cause troubles, I'll stay in a hotel"

"Nonsense, you're my son's friend and besides I think is better if you're here when he returns" The elder woman gave a caring smile to the girl

"Thank you so much Mrs. Salvatore. I'll help in everything I can" Rose said politely

"I'll try to reach Damon, ask him to come home early. I want to finish with this situation"

"Of course, I can understand how desperate this situation most be for everyone"

"Yes it is" Domenica Salvatore wasn't going to rest until she found out the truth. Elena wasn't a good woman and she couldn't let her son to be close to her, not when everything that came out of her mouth was a lie. Who was this girl? And how the hell did she made everyone think she was Damon's wife?

* * *

><p>Damon woke up and didn't know what happened to him, the last thing he remembered was talking to Tyler. He felt an excruciating pain in the head and wasn't able to open his eyes. He felt a soft pair of lips against his forehead and smiled, immediately knowing who those lips belong to.<p>

"What happened" He asked with a raspy voice

"You passed out darling" Elena stroked his cheek lovingly

"I was feeling pretty bad and then I don't remember anything" He slowly opened his eyes to find Elena sitting right next to him in the hospital bed

"The doctors are doing some tests, Tyler is calling your mother" She kissed his lips softly "You really scared me Damon" She pressed her forehead against his and Damon could feel the despair she was feeling

"Hey, it's ok. I'm fine now" He said trying to reassure her

"It's just the thought that something is happening to you… I don't know what I would do"

"Shh it's ok, nothing's gonna happen to my princess, I promise" His blue eyes looked deeply into her brown ones

Elena kissed him with all she had, her tongue swept into his mouth and he responded eagerly, the yearning and desperation was evident, Elena wasn't going to be able to stand if something happened to him and she needed him to understand that, since the moment they met in his living room he became her entire world, she didn't even realized how it happened but it was something that not even her was able to control and she wasn't going to let anyone took him away from her. She would fight against the demon if it was need to.

"God I have to pass out more often if you're going to kiss me like that" He said breatehsly

"Damon it's not funny" She slapped his shoulder playfully

"Ouch" He said making a dramatic gesture "Remind me not to mess with you woman" He started to laugh and Elena couldn't help laugh with him

"I guess you're feeling better" The doctor said stepping into the room

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was probably nothing Doc." Damon answered nonchalantly

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you on that one Ms. Salvatore" The doctor said seriously

"What happen?" Elena asked with concern evident in her voice

"Well at least you're been ingesting ethanol glycol, I would say that someone is trying to poison you"

"Oh my god" Elena let out a gasp

"We found a big amount of this in your system, the ethylene glycol could easily have passed unnoticed but it was a little too much"

"So what know?" Elena asked, Damon wasn't able to form a coherent sentence, he knew who was behind this

"We'll clean his stomach and gave him some medication in order to repair the damage" The doctor said while writing something down on a folder "Now, would you know who may be responsible Ms. Salvatore"

"I have no idea" Damon answered bluntly

"Well I'm going to need a little information for the investigation"

"I would like you to keep quiet about this" Damon said looking directly into the Doctors eyes

"But it's my job…"

"Please, I'm a public figure and I would like to handle this on my own"

"Uhmm…" The doctor looked at Damon and then at Elena and only nodded "I'll leave you too alone and I'll be back in a few minutes for the procedure" The doctor excused himself and left the room

"Damon…" Elena took hold of his hand and looked at him

"It was him… I know"

"What are going to do" She said in a strained whisperer

"Were going to destroy him" He said harshly and leaned to give her a soft kiss on the lips


	11. Stop and Stare

**_Hi. Im back with new chapter :) Im so sorry that this is short again but i'll promise im going to make next one longer, and this time im saying it for real :D Hope you really like this chapter and thanks to everyone who's reading it also thanks to Delena's Differential Equation for beta this for me._**

* * *

><p><em>Stop and stare<br>I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
>Yeah I know that everyone gets scared<br>But I've become what I can't be  
>Stop and stare<br>You start to wonder why you're here not there  
>And you'd give anything to get what's fair<br>But fair ain't what you really need_

_**Stop and Stare –One Republic-**_

_**.**_

"_I hate that you have to leave in two weeks" The girl said while resting her head on his shoulder, It was a beautiful Thursday morning and the sun rays were brighter than ever, the wind softly hitting his face, both of them sitting on the grass of a beautiful LA park_

"_I know it sucks. But we both knew that It would come to this eventually" He said giving her a sad smile and stroked her hand that was resting on his leg_

"_At least we have had some great times together right?" She lifted her head and smiled sweetly at him_

"_Of course we did" He gave her a small kiss "And you can always visit me in New York" _

"_Maybe I will"_

"_You would love it there, I know my mother would like you" He said with a smirk_

"_My god we're already talking about mothers" She answered teasingly _

"_Well who knows maybe you're more important than you think"_

Damon suddenly woke up with a strange feeling in his stomach; he looked at the bedside table, 3:00 am. It took a while for him to remember where he was. It had been two weeks since they arrived in Mystic Falls and tonight Elena had stayed in the hospital taking care of her aunt and he returned to his hotel to get some sleep, and now that seemed impossible. He couldn't understand the dream he just had, never in his life had he seen this girl but maybe it wasn't a dream, maybe it was a memory.

Would it be possible? For him to start remembering things. And if it was, who could this girl be?

He suddenly felt the need to fly back to NY and see the girl his mother talked about, maybe she would have some answers for him but even though this was really important for him, the idea of leaving Elena was unbearable, in a small space of time the girl managed to get into the deepest depths of his heart and she had no intentions of getting out of there.

But on the other hand it may be the best for him to go back, that way he could start making his brother's life a hell, he was not going to let Stefan get away with this and he knew that this would be a huge strain for his mother but he couldn't let this go, Stefan had gone too far this time.

He let out a hard sigh and lay down on the bed once again, first thing in the morning he would book a flight back to NY and then he would go to see Elena. Right now he was just trying to get some sleep, hoping that more memories would come to him.

* * *

><p>"So are we clear? " Damon spoke with Alaric while he was in the cab on the way to the hospital, he had already booked a flight and he was leaving in a few hours, he even got a discount, apparently he was traveling a lot lately<p>

"Yes Damon, I'm going to hire the best private investigator and find proof that Stefan was in Mystic Falls the night of your accident" Alaric said in a sober voice

"But Ric I want this to be discreet, I don't want my mom to know about this"

"Of course Damon, but you know that eventually you're going to have to tell her the truth" Alaric said matter-of-factly and Damon shifted uncomfortably on his seat

"I do, but I just want to delay that for as long as I can, this is going to be tough"

"I know, she's the only one who still has some faith in your brother"

"Yeah" Damon said absently, he couldn't stand the thought of his mother being hurt in any way and that was what would happened when she find out the truth

"Damon are you sure about Elena?" His friend question trough the phone brought him back to reality

"Yes Ric, like I said I can't explain it but I trust her" He said with emotion in his voice

"Fine, I guess we'll have to trust in your common sense" Alaric said in a sober tone, he was in fact very skeptical and unlike his friend he didn't believe that Elena was telling the truth, it was just that everything seemed out of a cheap telenovela

"Got to go, call you later" Damon said to his friend when the cab stopped in front of the hospital's gates

"All right then. Good Luck Damon"

"Thanks Ric, for everything" He hung up and paid the cab. And as he walked through the long white hallways of Mystic Falls hospital he couldn't help but remember his dream, it seemed like there were strong feelings between him and the girl. And if it was a memory and not a dream that would mean he had feelings for this woman.

He knew that was probably the truth but in his heart it didn't seem possible that he could have had feelings for anyone else but Elena. Throughout his whole life he never felt connected to anyone as he did to the brunette girl and no dream or memory would change that.

He finally got to Jenna's room and knocked softly, the most beautiful voice in the world told him to come in and when he opened the door and saw the sweet smile of Elena Gilbert he knew why there was no other woman for him.

"Hi" He said kindly to her

"Good morning" She got up from the chair and gave him a light kiss on the lips

"How is she?" He asked with genuine concern

"She's doing fine, the doctor said she should be out in two days" Elena looked at the sleeping form of her aunt and smiled, she had been so scared that Jenna wouldn't come out of this but luckily Stefan's plan backfired once again.

"Can we talk outside?" Damon asked with uncertainty on his voice, he was hoping that Elena was okay with him going away to NY

"Sure" She answered with fear in her voice, it seemed that these days she was scared all the time "What's wrong?" She asked once they were outside in the big hallway of the hospital

"I'm going back to NY" Damon felt his heart ache at her reaction, her face immediately fell, she seemed disappointed and scared "But that doesn't change anything between us Elena" He cupped her face with his hands "I love you. I just need to figure some things out on my own, but whatever I find won't change the way I feel about you"

"It's ok Damon, I get it" She said softly and he immediately kissed her lips tenderly, letting her know that all of his love was just for her

He pressed their foreheads together and gave her one last peck on the lips "I'll be back for you next week angel" He wasn't planning on leaving her alone longer than that, she had been feeling bad the last few days, all the stress with the Jenna thing was finally getting to her and he couldn't stand the idea of something happening to her.

"I'll be waiting" She smiled sweetly at him and took hold of her hands

"Tell Jenna I said hi" He said jokingly

"Oh I'm sure she's gonna be thrilled" Elena answered with a smile on her lips

"Goodbye Elena" He said before kissing her once again. Their tongues danced together for a few minutes, enjoying each other's taste until Elena remembered they were in a hospital and pulled away from him. Damon looked at her with a pout on his lips and she couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"I guess I should get going" He said with a hard sigh and kissed both of her hands

"I'm going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too" She stroked his cheek and smiled at him. Damon finally let go of her and turned around to leave.

He didn't like hiding things from her but he couldn't just say to her that he was remembering things and that those memories involved some mystery girl. And besides he was going to talk with Elijah by himself he didn't want her in more danger than she already was and if this Elijah thing turned out to be a trap she would be safe, he couldn't risk her life. So he would do things on his own, it was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>Damon arrived home around 7:00 pm only to find that his mother wasn't home and, thank God, Stefan wasn't there either. He went straight to the library and served himself a glass of bourbon before remembering his recent state in the hospital.<p>

He looked at the glass and cursed under his breath "Damn Stefan… you have to mess with my booze" He put the glass aside and sat down on the couch, he was going to make sure that the maids change all the food and drinks tomorrow.

He had been trying to reach Alaric for the past hour but his friend didn't answered the phone, he was lost in his own thoughts that didn't notice the soft steps of a female body enter the library.

"I guess you did come back after all" A soft voice with English accent said behind him and when he turned around to see the woman the air left his lungs.

The girl was beyond beautiful, her skin had a slight golden glow, her honeyed hair fell in curls around her shoulders and her fiery green eyes were captivating. But the thing that amazed him the most was the fact that it was the same woman he dreamt this morning.

"Aren't you gonna say anything" The girl said and stepped closer to him

"I'm sorry do I know you?" He said with a trembling voice and Rose only smiled at him

"I guess you don't. I'm Rose"

"So you're Rose, nice to meet you, my mother already told me about you"

"I know" She took a seat right next to him in the couch and the proximity between them made Damon feel awkward "And I also know that this must be really hard on you but you're mother thought you should know a little more"

"More about what?" He asked defensively

"About your time in LA" She said quietly as she was trying to explain an equation to a 5 year old kid

"I know enough about my time in LA" He answered with a harsh tone, he didn't mean to be rude but he just wanted everyone stop pushing this

"Damon you never got married there" Rose said a little exasperated

"Stop it, please. I don't want to hear anything else" Damon said rousing up from the couch

"But you need to know…"

"I don't" He shouted "Please Rose I don't want to be rude so can you just please leave me alone"

Rose only nodded not knowing how she should answer him. She knew it was going to be hard to talk to him, Damon was really stubborn but the way he was denying the truth was something else, it was as if he was trying to protect something

"Rose, can you leave me alone with my son" Domenica's voice sounded from the door

"Sure" Rose got up, looking down when she passed Damon

"That was no way to treat a lady" His mother shouted and Damon only rolled his eyes "Those are not the manners your father and I taught you"

"Please, the man didn't knew anything about manners" Damon answered bitterly

"Damon Alexander Salvatore what is wrong with you?" Domenica said with an angry tone standing right in front of her son

"What's wrong mom is that I'm really tired and this…woman came here and tried to say stupid things to me" He answered with a frustrated tone, he didn't want to hear one more word about this whole thing

"She's trying to help Damon, she knows about what happened when you were in LA"

"I already know what happened mom" He said turning around to drink his bourbon but remembered he couldn't and once again cursed Stefan under his breath

"Do you? Are you sure that what Elena told you is the truth?" Domenica said with distrust in his voice "Rose said you never meet her in LA, the woman is not what you think!"

"Don't!" Damon turned around and looked at his mother with stony eyes "Don't you dare to say something bad about her, she's the woman I love" He said with an edge of possessiveness in his voice

"How can you love her, you barely know her!" His mother shouted in the same exasperated tone he was using

"I know her enough, besides…" Damon took a deep breath and tried to gain some composure "I've been remembering things"

"What do you mean remembering things" His mother asked with a worried voice and stepped closer to him

"Yeah, I've been having flashes and I… I saw moments with Rose… and also with Elena" He knew he was lying to his mother but he couldn't let her found things out and came to the wrong conclusion "So I can assure you, I do know her. I remember our wedding" In that moment he hated Stefan like he never did before, how he wished the memory of their wedding was his but instead Elena married his brother and not him

"Oh" Domenica was left of words, her biggest fear was baseless but that hadn't changed what Elena was doing to Damon "That doesn't prove she's a good woman"

"Dear good. Now what mother?"

"Look Damon, I promised Stefan that I wouldn't say anything but I guess you should know" The elder woman said looking genuinely worried

"What is it?"

"Elena said… she said to Stefan that they could be together… she wanted to be with him without you knowing it"

At that moment Damon felt his blood boiling inside him, damn his brother! Could it be true? Would Elena be capable of that? Stupid Damon, of course not, she was the sweetest girl in the world and he believe everything she said, a lot of people would think that he was being beyond stupid but he didn't care, he knew that Elena was telling the truth and that she would never do anything to harm him. He put all of his faith in her and he didn't regret it, he could see through her, it was easy as that.

"Is that what he said to you?" He asked in a hard tone

"Yes, and I don't think you're brother is lying Damon, he wouldn't lie about something so serious" She said completely sure that her younger son was not capable of doing something like that

"Well I don't believe it"

"Damon how can you be so blind?" Domenica said with desperation in his voice, how could this woman have managed to manipulate her son so quickly

"Mother, please just leave it. If she's lying that's my own problem" He said while giving her a fierce look

"You see, she's already putting you against me" His mother said with tears in his eyes and Damon felt his heart throbbing at the sight

"Mom, don't be dramatic. I don't want to fight with you" His eyes softened and he walked towards her "But can you please stop trying to put me against her"

"I just want to do what's best for you" She said softly and Damon put her into a right hug

"I know mom, but you know I don't believe a word of what my brother said"

"Damon, Stefan loves you and wants only what's best for you"

"Mom you know that the relationship with my brother is not alright" He took his mother's hands between his "I know it sounds harsh but Stefan and I stopped being brothers a long time ago"

"Damon…you **are **brothers" Domenica said with sadness in her voice

"But it doesn't change things. Mom I wanna be alone, can you just leave me"

"Of course, but I think you should talk to Rose, hear what she has to say"

"I'll apologize to her tomorrow" He reassured his mother with a sweet smile

"Good night son" She kissed Damon's cheek softly and left the library, Damon's words still sounding on her ears _Stefan and I stopped being brothers a long time ago_

Once his mother was outside Damon felt all the anger coming back to him, stupid Stefan! How was he capable of saying such a lie to his mother. He took the glass that was full of alcohol and threw it against the fireplace. He couldn't' let his brother win, not this time.


	12. Rolling in the deep

_So sorry for being so late but new chapter is finally here :) Please let me know what you think. I've been so busy lately and I haven't been able to write that often but im sure that with this long hiautus Im going to be bottering you quiet often. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, this story is already walking towards its end._

* * *

><p><em>You're gonna wish you never had met me<br>Rolling in the deep  
>Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep<em>

_You're gonna wish you never had met me_

**Rolling in the deep –Adele-**

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted yesterday" Damon said taking a seat next to Rose on the couch

"It's ok, I know this is hard for you" Rose said closing the book she was reading and putting it on her lap

"Watership Down?" He said with a raise of his eyebrow looking at the book in Rose's lap "Really?"

"What? It's a classic" She said with a smile and Damon couldn't help but smile back at her, the girl's joy was contagious he couldn't deny that.

Their eyes locked for a minute and with her warms eyes staring at him Damon couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl but even so he was the first one to break the connection and spoke softly "I want you to tell me how we met"

"Umm. Well… "She took a deep breath "I kind of worked with you. I had an internship in your company and my boss was a real dick, one day he made me cry and I was hiding in the coffee room…" She smiled to herself remembering the moment "You found me, comforted me and the next thing I knew you were my new boss"

Damon closed his eyes for a moment as if he was trying to remember the moment, but nothing came to his mind and even when there was something inside him telling him he knew this girl he couldn't muster any emotion but kindness toward her

"After that we started dating and… well we dated almost the entire time you were in LA" She said looking deeply into his eyes "that's how I know you never got married"

Damon frowned, this was going to be hard, Rose choose the worst moment to show up at his doorstep but he was going to protect Elena no matter what

"Maybe I'm not the person you think" Damon looked at her with sympathy "Because I do remember Elena and I know we got married" He spoke every word slowly

Rose gave him an incredulous look "You can fool your mom Damon, but not me. I know exactly who you are, and I know that you didn't met this Elena girl in LA"

"Why is so important to you? You said it yourself we dated. Past tense" He hated being this harsh with her but it was the only way for her to understand "I'm happy with her, why can't you people just leave it like that"

"Because we care for you Damon" She gave him a hard look, she was beyond uncomfortable with this situation, she knew where she wasn't wanted but he needed her help and after all the amazing moments they spend together she couldn't just let it go "We don't want this woman to hurt you"

"She won't" He answered simply. He hated the derogatory tone his mother and Rose used to refer to Elena, after all who was this woman to mess with his life

"Look, there's nothing that you or my mother can say to me that's gonna make me doubt her. So you should stop trying"

Rose let out a sigh, how she was supposed to help him if he didn't want her help. Domenica told her that the doctor said that since Damon was having flashes of his lost memories it was just a matter of time until he remembered everything but deep down inside she knew that it wasn't going to make a difference. The Damon she knew wasn't coming back because that Damon already belonged to someone else.

"Ok, I'll drop the issue" She said in a soft voice "but what if you spend some time with me? So I can help you remember"

"Look Rose-"

"No secret agendas. I swear, I just want to help you" She put her hands on top his and the action felt wrong to Damon

"Fine, I guess we can use the time I'll be in here" He answered politely, he didn't want to encourage her but it wouldn't hurt him to spend time with her and in the end it may end up being helpful

"That's fine by me, I meant it Damon I just want to help" She smiled at him while Damon leaned down against the arm of the couch.

"So tell me what you can say about my time in LA" He smirked at her and she blushed immediately. He cursed softly, he had to stop doing that or he would give her the wrong idea

"Well, were do I start?" She said to herself with a small smile on her lips and Damon just stared at her waiting to hear of all his adventures in the city of sunshine

* * *

><p>"Why did you insist so incessantly that we should come to Georgia?" Caroline asked while she was going through the channels of the huge flat screen in the suite<p>

"I thought we could use some time off and I'm still on vacation so…" He said absently hoping that she wouldn't ask anything more, it was really hard to keep this from her

"Tyler" She said removing her eyes of the screen to look at him

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell me what is you're keeping from me?" She asked in a soft voice, as if she was afraid of his answer.

"Caroline please, just forget about what I said" He said and let out a hard sigh.

"If you wanted me to forget about it you shouldn't have told me anything" She stated and rolled her eyes at him

Tyler closed his eyes for a minute and took the remote out of her hands so he could turn off the TV, he sat Indian style in front of her while she did the same

"Caroline you have to promise me that you will think before you react" He said seriously

"Of course Tyler, I'm not as reckless as you may think" She said sounding a little offended

Tyler smiled at her and took hold of her hands "I came to Mystic Fall with a purpose"

"I know that, you have work here" She said with an incredulous look

"Not that. Another purpose, I came here because Damon sent me" He spoke every word slowly

"Damon? Elena's husband? Why he would send you here?" Caroline asked with confusion all over her face

Tyler and took a deep breath and continued "The man who married Elena is not Damon Salvatore, the man who married Elena was his brother, Stefan Salvatore"

"No, that's not possible; I meet Stefan a few days ago… Tyler what-?" Caroline couldn't understand what was happening; her head was spinning trying to find some sense in her boyfriend's words.

"The man you met, the one with the green eyes, that's the real Stefan Salvatore and he tricked Elena into marrying him, pretending to be his brother" Tyler wasn't completely sure about Elena's innocence but he decided to trust Damon in this and besides he wasn't going to drop that bomb on Caroline and accuse her best friend of fraud

"Oh my god" Caroline say covering her mouth with her hand "How could he do this to Elena? Why?" Her conflicted eyes looked deeply into his black ones

"Stefan is a bad man. He tried to kill Damon, his plan was kill his brother in order that Elena would inherit all his money and he could force her to give it to him"

Caroline shook her head and got up from the bed "But Damon isn't dead" She rubbed her temples with her hands "How did they keep this up for so long?"

Tyler got up from the bed as well and walked towards her

"Damon had amnesia and Stefan threatened Elena so she would go along with the charade" Tyler took hold of Caroline's hand once more, forcing her to be steady "But he knew there was something wrong and sent me to investigate"

"So all of this" She said pointing at both of them "Us, has been a lie" She said in a whisper, her blue eyes clouded with tears

"No! Caroline you don't understand" He took her face between his head and kissed her softly "I didn't know you were her friend, I found out it after we slept together and saw the pictures in your bedroom" He looked at her with pleading eyes; begging her to understand why he did it.

"That's why you asked so many questions" Caroline released herself from Tyler's grasp "Why you didn't tell me earlier? You asked me to trust you and you knew how serious this was" She shouted while a few tears rolled down her cheeks

Tyler's hearth broke at the sight "Damon asked me not to, and I owe it to him Caroline, he's been my best friend for a long time and I'm even betraying his trust in telling you this now"

"And what about Elena? What's gonna happen with her?" She asked, ignoring Tyler's last comment

"Damon is helping her; he knows she's innocent and that Stefan is too dangerous. He was the one who hurt Jenna" He said in a hard tone while getting closer to her

"Dear god, who would do that?" She said more to herself than to him "I wanna go back" She said in a hard tone

"Caroline we can't do anything" He said in a pleading tone and took hold of her hands once again

"Of course **I can**" She let go of him and started pacing in the room "I'm not leaving my friend alone when a very dangerous man is after her" She said to him as if what he said was the stupidest in the world

Tyler only looked down not knowing what to say, she was right. He shouldn't have run away, he should have stayed and helped Damon.

"Okay, tomorrow I'll make the arrangements and we'll be back in no time" He said staring deeply at her

"Good. Now I need a little air" She said walking towards the bedroom door

"Caroline wait" Tyler said walking behind her

"Tyler, we'll talk later I just need some time alone" She said with sadness in her eyes and Tyler couldn't' do anything but nod at her.

He knew that there was no use in stopping her, the best he could do was let her go and cool it off. She was right to be angry with him and he knew it. But even when she was mad at him it felt like if a big weight was lifted of his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Damon debated with himself whether this was the right thing to do or not. But the truth was that he needed Elijah's help in order to put Stefan behind bars.<p>

He knocked softly on the wooden door and waited for an answer, after one excruciating minute, Elijah finally opened the door and the look of surprise on his face was priceless

"Mr Salvatore what are you doing here?"

"Don't play stupid. You know why I'm here" Damon answered in a hard tone

"Elena told you" Elijah let out a sigh "I should have known" He said with annoyance in his voice

"Luckily for you I'm on your side"

"You're here for the information right?" The older man asked even though he already knew the answer.

He opened the door widely and Damon walked past him into the small apartment, he immediately went to the living room and took a seat on one of the couches

"So what do you have?" Damon said with anxiety on his voice

"**If I** show you what I got you have to promise me that you will make Stefan pay and not back down" Elijah asked with a sober look staring deeply into Damon's eyes

"May if I ask why you hate my brother so much? I thought you were his friend" Damon's blue eyes looked at him with confusion

"Stefan Salvatore doesn't know how to be friends with anyone and trust me you don't want to know what he did to me" Elijah took a deep breath and closed his eyes "All I can tell you is that since the moment I meet him I have planned his destruction" He said with a stony glance that gave Damon goosebumps all over his skin.

Elijah opened the door of a small closet and pulled out a box, he placed it on the small table in front of Damon and pulled the cover up

"What is this?" Damon asked with a frown on his forehead while he leaned to look at the content in the box

"This is what you need, it is not much but it would probably be enough" Elijah pulled out an envelope and handed it to Damon "Here are Stefan's plane tickets, the ones he used to go to Mystic Falls" Damon examined closely and closed his eyes for a brief moment, this definitely made everything more real

"This is a picture of Elena and Stefan together, he doesn't know that I took it" He handed it to him and Damon felt about to throw up when he saw how happy Elena looked in it "It probably won't help much but it would prove that they already met" Damon looked at the date at the bottom of the pictures and notice that it was 6 months ago, he couldn't believe how much effort his brother put into his plan

"This is the marriage certificate" Elijah handed him the white sheet of paper and Damon looked at it carefully "You can send it to be examined and they would find it to be false"

Damon smiled slightly, this was what he needed; he was sure that even when there was little evidence he could make the jury believe him and sentence his brother but then, all the evidence he had incriminated Elena too. He couldn't destroy Stefan without taking Elena down with him

"This is all great, but I don't want to harm Elena" Damon gave him a serious look and Elijah's eyes softened in compression

"You really do love her, don't you?" He asked with disbelief in his voice

"More than anything"

"That's why I have this" He pulled out a black tape recorder "This is a conversation between Stefan and me" He gave the device to Damon who started examining it carefully "Here he explains everything about his plan and it leaves Elena clean of everything"

"But it doesn't leaves you out it" Damon said quietly looking into the man's eyes

He didn't want anything bad for Elijah, yes he helped Stefan but at the end he was trying to redeem himself and that was the important, everyone deserved a second chance.

"I know" He stated simply "But I don't care as long as Stefan is behind bars. I would gladly pay for my sins if I know he's paying too"

Elijah took a seat in front of the couch Damon was occupying and took a deep breath

"He started dating my sister Rebekah a few years ago" Elijah's eyes were pained "She was so in love with him and she was stupid enough to believe he felt the same way" He rubbed his eyes with his hands "She got pregnant but Stefan told her he didn't want a baby and that it would only ruin them"

Damon could see that the tears were threatening to fall from Elijah's eyes and felt his heart clench at the sight, the pain in the man's voice was almost unbearable

"She was young and naïve, so she would have done anything he told her to. He forced her to get an abortion… and she died on the operating table" A single teardrop fell from Elijah's eyes and Damon couldn't believe what the man just said.

He stayed quietly not knowing what do, what was he supposed to say to him? Stefan ruined his life; he took his sister away from him.

"My brother Nicklaus was reckless and impulsive when he found out and that was his biggest mistake" Elijah wiped his eyes with his hand and looked seriously at Damon "Don't underestimate your brother"

Damon couldn't believe that the man Elijah was talking about was his brother, when did Stefan become this person?

"Stefan knew people and Klaus didn't scare him…so he killed him too" The man said in a tired voice while he looked into the window, his gaze lost in the memories "He never met me so I knew I had to do something"

"I can't believe Stefan did that?" Damon said looking down not wanting to face the pained eyes of the man in front of him

"Why not? He tried to kill his own brother" Damon snapped at this and looked at him deeply, and he saw it in his eyes, he wasn't going to back down, he couldn't back down, his brother didn't deserve any kind of compassion

"So now you know why he's my enemy" Elijah got up from the couch and started pacing in the small living room "He took everything from me and now I want to take everything from him"

"You can count on that" Damon stated hardly

"You got what you need. All I have to do now is wait" He walked towards the door and opened "You can go now" He said with his eyes lost in the distance not looking at Damon's

"Thank you." Damon said simply while got up from the couch, he walked towards the door and gave Elijah one last look before leaving the apartment

Once the door was closed Damon walked a few steps and let himself fall to the floor, his brother was a monster and no matter how hard he tried to deny it there was no use , Stefan was not the same little kid who used to play with him.

The things he had done, he never imagined his brother was capable of such cruelty; it was like there was no humanity in him.

He had the evidence to destroy him in his hands but he still couldn't shake the bad feeling he had, it couldn't be as easy as that. What if the jury didn't believe him? What if it wasn't enough? Or worst what if Elena was implicated too.

At that moment the ringing of his phone brought him out of his trance. He saw it was Ric so he answered immediately

"Ric I already have what I need. I don't think we need the investigator now" He said in a tired voice

"Well I managed to get you his flight information" His friend said through the phone

"Thanks for the help but I already have the tickets" He said clutching the envelop Elijah gave him

"Damon, Stefan has been trying to reach a woman" His friend voice was confused and Damon understood that it must be important

"What are you talking about?"

"She has a fashion company and lives in Italy" Damon frowned at the information Ric gave him, why would his brother would be contacting a woman in Italy?

"Stefan had been going crazy trying to talk to her, I don't know why Damon" Alaric said in a worried look, he knew that if Stefan was trying so hard it must be important to him

"What's her name?"

"Elizabetta Bianchi" Damon didn't knew why but the minute the words left Alaric lips he felt something inside him shake

"What is my brother trying to do now?" He said more to himself than for the man listening in the other side of the phone

* * *

><p>"It feels so good to be home" Jenna said leaning down against the headboard<p>

"Yeah I know what you mean, I couldn't be on that hospital for another minute" Elena said while she adjusted the sheets around her aunt

Jenna had been released today and Elena couldn't be happier. After her parents death she developed a phobia of hospitals and these days with Jenna had been a hell for her.

"So Elena what's the deal with your husband's brother?" Jenna asked nonchalantly trying her best to not let her nice know how much she wanted to know

"Uhmm nothing, he's just here because Damon asked him to" Elena said while moving around the room, pretending to order things.

"Right. And it doesn't bother Damon that his brother is here with you? I mean the man is sin on legs" Her aunt said with a wicked smile and Elena felt the blush crept to her cheeks

"Of course not, he trusts me"

"I mean it's just he seems to care about you… the way he was looking at you"

Jenna said with a small smile, the thing was nothing went unnoticed with her and she could see there was something between her nice and that man and it seemed good for her. Sure she was married but the truth was she never really liked Damon and there was something about this man that made her think he was the one for Elena.

"You're imagining things Jenna, we're just friends" Elena said still not looking at her aunt, the thing was that Jenna had learned to read her pretty well and she couldn't' let her find out she was in love with Damon, the real Damon.

"Sure, whatever you say" The elder woman answered teasingly and closed her eyes for a moment

"You need to rest. I'll go make dinner" Elena said walking towards the door

"Thank honey, you're definitely the best niece ever" Jenna said with a smile and closed her eyes again

Elena left her aunt's room and went to the kitchen to see what she could make, she wasn't as good a cook as Damon but at least she was going to try. She started to put the ingredients for lasagna on the table when she heard a knock on the door.

She thought it was probably Jeremy who used to always lose his keys . She cleaned her hands with a paper towel and walked towards the door.

Elena felt a chill run her back and a gasp let her lips as she saw who her visitor was

"Hello Lover" Stefan said with a crooked grin while he leaned against the door frame "Did you miss me?"

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p> 


	13. You're too pretty for your own good

New chapter is here! :) Not much to say about this one just thta I hope you really like it. Please let me know what you think

* * *

><p>'<em>You're too pretty for your own good. That's why you destroy everything you touch.'<em>

'_Look who's talking.'_

'_I'm Guns N' Roses, love. I got an appetite for destruction.'_

'_You're not his dad. Not really. '_

_'And you're not his girlfriend. Not really. You're gonna fucking snap that boy's heart in two. '_

_'You've been doing it to him every day of your life. '_

_**Skins 3x10**_

_**.**_

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked with panic in her voice trying to close the door over Stefan

"That's no way to treat your husband darling" Stefan said with a wicked grin that disgusted Elena to her very core and pushed the door open so he could step in

"You're not my husband" Elena hushed not wanting to wake up Jenna "Now get out of here, Jenna is resting and I don't want you to upset her" She gave him a hard glare and Stefan let out a chuckle before sitting on the couch

"I don't want to upset her, I like her" He said in a mocking expression while Elena looked at him with repulsion in her eyes "In fact if you had followed my orders she wouldn't be in this state"

"How dare you?" She spat angrily standing up in front of him "You've been nothing but trouble in my life… and now I want you out of it" She lifted her chin defiantly and Stefan couldn't help but laugh at her expression

"Dear good, look at you all ' warrior princess ' on me" He got up from the couch and stood inches apart from her "Don't forget I'm not fooling around" He said through gritted teeth and Elena flinched at the coldness in his eyes

"Please just go" Elena said in a whisper, the fear taking all of her strength in that moment she wanted nothing more than rush to the phone and call Damon

"No, Elena I'm not going to" He took hold of her cheek despite of her best effort at running away "Because I don't trust you. It seems like we're going to have fun playing house for a while"

"What are you talking about?" The fear in her eyes was evident and she hated that he was able of making her tremble like this; in that moment she realized that Stefan was the devil for sure.

"Well everyone here thinks you're married to me" He put emphasis in the last word "so we're going to give them a show for a while"

"No, you can't do that" She shook her head as tears rolled down her eyes

"Of course I can, unless you want something bad to happen to Jeremy" He said while placing a strand of her hair behind her ear "Give me your phone"

"No"

"I said give me your damn phone" He spat angrily and pulled it out of the back pocket of her jeans "Next time Damon calls you're going to tell him exactly what I want you to say" He said the words with hatred in his voice and she could see the fire in his eyes

Elena couldn't believe this was happening again, yesterday she got the best newsof her life and she thought she was going to be safe here, how foolish she had been. She was never going to be safe again while Stefan remained free and now Damon wouldn't know that something was wrong. When she thought that things couldn't get any worse life threw her a cold water bucket.

"Elena is everything ok?" Jenna's soft whisper brought her back from her trance. She immediately answered her trying to hide the panic in her voice

"Yes Jenna everything is fine"

Stefan gave her a mocking glance and walked towards the room; Elena closed her eyes briefly and prepared herself for what she knew was going to be an awful time. She was only praying to god for Damon to be back soon.

"Can I come in?" Stefan knocked softly in the wooden door of Elena's aunt room and waited patiently for an answer and when he heard Jenna's soft whisper granting him access he didn't think it twice.

Jenna smiled politely when her niece's husband walked into the room, there was something about Stefan that didn't feel right to her but of course she wasn't going to let them know that. Elena was like a daughter for her and even when she didn't agree with all of her choices she was never going to stop supporting her.

"Elena told me you're feeling better. I'm so sorry about the accident" Stefan said faking concern and as Elena watched the scenefrom the doorframe was even more surprised at how easy was for Stefan to pretend

"Yeah I'm definitely better but not completely recovered" She said resting against the headboard and wincing a little bit the action

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better" He said with a wide smile which made Elena's stomach churn and she felt like throwing up at any minute "The people my wife cares about are important to me too. And I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner but work kept me up in NY"

"Oh don't worry about that honey" Jenna said with a small smile forming in her lips "Your brother was really helpful"

"Yeah I bet he was" Stefan blurted out and Jenna was able to notice the venom coming out of his mouth when he was referring to his brother

"Damon I think we should let Jenna get some rest" Elena whispered from the door frame and he aunt frowned when she saw how bad she looked

"Elena, honey, are you all right?" She asked with concern in her voice

"Yes I'm just tired" Elena answered and took hold of the frame doing her best in not collapse, everything around her was spinning and she was sure she would empty her stomach at any minute

"I think I'll ake her to lie down" Stefan said walking towards her and holding her against him, she wanted to fight him but she couldn't find the strength to do it

"Please let me know she's ok" Jenna said as Stefan walked out the room, she hated feeling helpless and seeing her nice in that state affected her

"I think we're calling it a night for you" Stefan said while placed Elena gently on the couch "You do look pretty bad"

"Jeez thanks" She said giving a hard glare before lying down on the couch while the whole room was still spinning

She just lay there with her eyes closed waiting to feel better while she replayed her beautiful moments with Damon last week in her head, how much she wished he was there with her right now, the look on his face when he finds out, he would make everything so much better. She felt as if she was there for a long time until the ring of her phone brought her back to reality. Her eyes immediately shot open and she sat up, the action only making the things worse.

"You know what to say. Don't make me mad" Stefan said while he took a seat in the table that was placed in front of the couch. Elena gave him a disgusted glare and took a deep breath forcing her nausea to stop

"Hello" She said in a small voice

"Lena, are you all right" The concerned voice of her husband askedon the other side of the phone and her eyes clouded with tears at the sound

"Yes, I'm just tired" She tried her best in not break down in tears, Damon would knew that there was something wrong immediately"You need to rest ok. I don't want you to get sick" He said with his velvety voice and Elena forgot completely about Stefan's existence while she heard the voice of her lover "I miss you"

"Miss you too" She said in a strained whisper and a tear rolled down her cheek "So much" Stefan rolled his eyes and gestured for her to hurry

"Are you sure you're ok?" The worry in his voice was evident and it broke Elena's heart to know she couldn't be with him

"Yes, it's just this is too much and like I said I miss you"

"Don't worry I'll be there by Monday" Elena's eyes lit up with hope at the thought of being reunited with him. She saw Stefan's angry face and knew that eventhough it would break her heart it was time of end the phone call

"I have to go, I'm making dinner for Jenna" She closed her eyes while the tears fell silently down her cheeks

"Sure, take care and say hello to Jenna" He said through the phone and Elena could imagine him smiling "I love you"

"I love you too" She whispered before Stefan angrily ripped the phone away from her and walked to the kitchen leaving her alone sobbing in the couch.

* * *

><p>When the Damon hung the phone up he got the strangest feeling inside him. Something in her voice was wrong and he could sense it, but yet, Elena told him everything was okay. Maybe he was just being paranoid and she was fine, after all with everything that happened with Jenna the stress was probably too much for her and that was all. He felt terrible for leaving her alone at this moment but he needed to find some answers to the mess that was going in his head and despite everything, Rose was actually being helpful.<p>

He couldn't shake that bad feeling out of him but seriously how could he? His talk with Elijah had disturbed him, he still couldn't believe all the things that Stefan did to that family, his brother was a true monster and yet he still wasn't sure that turning him in to the police was the best option, what if Elena was implicated along with Stefan in all of that, he wasn't going to be able to bare it. She didn't deserve to go to prison; she was just a victim in all of this.

He ran his hands through his hair and took a sip of his brand new bottle of bourbon and once again cursed his brother, then he heard a knock on the door of his study and his mother walked in with a cautious expression on her face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us" Domenica asked her son with a sweet smile

"Us?" Damon asked with a frown on his forehead

"Yes; Rose and I. Since she's staying with us I thought it would be nice to have dinner together"

"Mother you already know what I think…"

"Damon is just dinner…. I'm not planning anything. Who do you think I am?" She said in an offended tone and Damon immediately regretted the way he was treating her "It's called being polite maybe you could try that sometime"

" I'll be there in a minute" He answered politely

"Honey I'm not trying to fight you. I just want what's best for you" His mother said and took a seat in the table in front of the sofa he was sitting on

"I know" He said and took a deep breath "It's just sometimes it feels like you're doing everything in your power to separate me from Elena" He looked deeply into his mother's green eyes

Domenica closed her eyes for a brief moment trying to gain some composure and spoke softly "You already know what I think of her"

"Exactly" He stated firmly "And it still doesn't change the way I feel about her…so what if you stop trying" He sounded harder than what he was planning but he just hated the idea of his mother trying to put him against his wife because even though the whole marriage was legally a farce, Elena was his wife in every sense of the word.

"Fine. But don't say that I didn't warn you" She said with and edge on his voice and Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes at her

His mother was giving him a hard time right now but he still couldn't' be mad at her, she was his mother and he loved her no matter what and besides he knew where her doubt were coming from, Stefan, everything that was wrong in his life was because of him and the thing is that his mother was always blinded by him. Stefan had a special way of play her and she couldn't help but believe in everything he said.

Damon always felt jealousy towards his brother in that aspect, no one else could see it, even Stefan always claimed that Damon was the favorite of their mother, but that wasn't the case. He couldn't explain it but even when he knew that Domenica loved him something inside him always told him that she loved Stefan more. It was in the way she acted around him, when Stefan was in the room it was like if the sun couldn't shine any brighter and that was something that always upset him. The same was with his father, Giuseppe was always so hard on him, always marking his flaws and trying to make him perfect and even so he was never good enough in his eyes but then Stefan always did the right thing, always the perfect son and yet he was the one claiming Damon took everything from him. He couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it.

His entire life Damon felt like something was missing and he didn't know what. Like he wasn't in the place where he belonged and when Elena showed up that changed immediately. Being around her was easy as breathing and it felt like home to him. He finally found the place where he belonged and that was something else his brother was trying to take away from him.

"So are coming with us?" His mother voice brought him out of his thoughts

"Yeah sure" He answered simply, still a little lost in his thoughts. He got up from the sofa and started walking towards the door

"You know I don't like her… but when she gets back I promise I'm going to be civil with her" Domenica said getting up from the table and taking her son's hand between hers when he turned to look at her

"I wasn't expecting any less from you, mother" He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly

"You know I love you Damon…always" She clanged to her son as if her life depended on that "No matter what"

"Of course I know that mom, I love you too" He answered before releasing her and planting a soft kiss in her forehead "Now let's go, I'm starving" He said while he took her hand and leaded her towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Are you still mad at me?" Tyler asked with sadness on his face when he saw Caroline doing her suitcase<p>

"I'm not mad" She answered without looking at him "It's just this is so confusing" She zipped her suitcase and placed it down on the floor next to the bed

"I didn't say anything because I was trying to protect you" He got closer to her and took her hands between his

"And look how good that turned out" She blurted angrily "My best friend is being stalked by some creep and I had no idea" tears treated to fall from her eyes "I was there the day they got married and I thought she was going to be happy… This just isn't fair" The tears finally fell from her eyes and Tyler couldn't help but held her

"I never meant for this to happen" He said against her hair

"I know that. But you have to understand this is hard for me" Her voice softened and her beautiful blue eyes looked deeply into his

"I know that" He kissed her hands lightly "But let's get through this together"

"Tyler…" His eyes pleaded to her and she couldn't resist it. In that moment she realized of the truth, she was madly in love with him and nothing was going to change that now. And right now she needed his comfort so she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all she had

He tangled his hand in her blond curls and lay her down gently on the bed, his tongue invading her mouth, their kissed erasing all of their pain and confusion.

"We can stay one more day" She said against his mouth. He lifted his head and looked at her with joy evident in his eyes

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but just one more day. And I have to call and make sure Elena's all right" She said still trying to catch her breath

"Yes of course" He kissed her passionately once more "But later" He breathed against her parted lips

They stayed there lost in their own private world, enjoying what they never experience before. The connection they thought would never found and in that moment the rest of the world didn't existed for them and all they could feel was happiness.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is something wrong?" He asked when saw the girl crying behind the coffee machine<em>

"_Yeah it's just Ms. Fell can be really hard" The girl answered with a beautiful British accent_

"_Tell me about it" He said taking a step closer to where the girl was_

_._

"_So the deal is close?" He asked to through the phone_

"_Of course, we can't wait to work with you Mr. Salvatore" The elder man said in the other side of the phone_

"_You won't be sorry Mrs. Smith I can assure you that"_

_._

"_Yes Rick I told you everything is fine" He said while sitting in the couch in front of the TV in his big apartment_

"_Your flight arrives tomorrow, right?" His best friend asked in the other side of the line_

"_Yep, I must be there around 11" He took a sip of his coffee and continued talking "I can't believe I'm finally coming home again"_

"_We all anxious to see you man" _

_._

"_Pamela you have everything ready?" He asked to his secretary who looked even more stressed than him_

"_Yes Mr. Salvatore" She moved her hands through the bunch of papers scattered all over her desk "The meeting is at 10 and the board room is already prepared" She gave him a small smile before continue looking through the papers in her desk_

"_I'm going to be in my office, take the report when you find it" He said kindly and walked towards his office gates_

"_Mom I'm big enough. I know how to take care of myself" He answered with a roll of his eyes_

_._

"_I know sweetie but I can't help but be worried about you" His mother said with a worried voice "You shouldn't be working that hard, you're gonna get sick" _

"_I'm perfect mom" He said half laughing "And besides you know what that dad said: 'You can never work to hard'"_

_._

Damon woke up with sweat covering his forehead. This dreams were becoming more frequent, well these memories. It was like all of a sudden all those flashes were showing up in his head and he couldn't control it, but was more than grateful for it. Being in the dark about what happened in all that time was awful and everything was slowly coming into place.

He looked at clock on the bedside table and quickly got up from the bed. Rick was going to be there soon and he needed to be ready. They were going to try and reach the woman Stefan was so anxious to find. If his brother wanted something with her so would he.

He turned on the hot water of the shower and it relaxed his muscles immediately. In that moment he wished nothing more than have Elena in his arms, he could imagine the droplets of water falling on her naked form and he craved the feel of her body against his. He would kiss her hungrily and tasted every bit of her mouth; he would run his hands all over her damp body and make her cry out in pleasure.

He opened his eyes and changed the water to cool immediately, he was having the natural response to his wife beauty and no matter how much he wanted relief from the tension he was feeling with her image he didn't have time for it right now. The distance was killing him and he couldn't wait to be reunited with her once again.

Twenty minutes later he was going down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt. He found Ric already waiting for him in his study, his friend had a sober expression on his face and Damon couldn't remember the last time he saw his friend relax.

"Morning" He said politely and took a seat in the couch next to the one his friend was sitting on

"Ready?" Ric said in a steady voice and handed him a sheet a paper with a number written on it

"You always go straight to the point my friend" Damon said with a smirk trying to relieve the tension a little bit

"I just think is better if we just get on with this already" The blond man said with the same serious expression he was wearing minutes ago

"Ok then" Damon let out a sight and took the phone of the table next to him. He dialed the phone slowly and waited a painful three seconds before someone answered

"Hello good morning you're calling to E&D industries why can we do for you?" A polite girl said in the other side of the phone

"Hi. I was wondering if it would be possible to talk with Mrs. Elizabeta Bianchi" Damon said in a sober voice and Alaric looked at him anxious of the answer the girl was going to give him

"Hold on. What's your name?"

"Damon Salvatore" The girl left him waiting with some stupid song while she asked Mrs. Bianchi if she could take the call. Damon exchanged exasperates glances with Alaric, he nodded to know what his brother wanted with that woman.

"Mr. Salvatore what can I do for you?" The sober voice of a woman around her forty sounded in the other side of the phone and Damon couldn't describe the feeling he got when he heard her

"Mrs. Bianchi sorry for bothering you but it seems like my brother has some kind of deal with you, and since I'm running the company I just wanted to know everything about it" He immediately regretted the words the minute they left his mouth and when he saw Alaric rolling his eyes at him. That was the stupidest thing he ever said and she wasn't going to buy it

"I think there's been a misunderstanding Mr. Salvatore,I haven't spoken with your brother" The woman said without a trace of doubt in her voice

"But it is of my knowledge that he's being contacting you" Damon said with a frown on his forehead, why was this woman trying to hide the truth from him

"Yes that's true. But I haven't been able to answer any of his calls" The answer left Damon speechless, then why was she answering him? And then again why was Stefan trying so hard in talk with this woman

"Then I'm sorry for bothering you" He still couldn't shake the weird feeling that talking with this woman left in him, that voice, it was like if he knew her from somewhere

"You don't have to apologize Mr. Salvatore" She said in a gentle voice "Take care and good luck in your business" She hung up immediately and closed her eyes for a moment

"I guess it's time Lizzie" She said to herself while she forced her heart to slow down

"You knew this day would finally come…and you have to be ready for it" She said before taking the phone and talking with her secretary "Lisa I need you to book me a flight to NY, immediately"

She hung up and leaned down on her chair, completely lost in her thoughts while a single teardrop fell from her blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em>So you guys aready figured out what's with Stefan and this Elizabeth woman? :) <em>


	14. Harder than everybody else

So new chapter is here! :) Sorry for being late but school is been killing me :S I really hope you enyoj this one and I'll try to post the next soon, Again in here I use another skins quote lol I know you're all probably sick of it but I just can't help but compare Damon with Cook, I know they look so differet but I think they pretty much alike, both had been treated bad, lonely, scared and in love with the wrong girl. Anyway I hope you like the chapter and please let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p>'<em>It all means so much to you, doesn't it? '<em>

_**'**__What?'_

_**'**__Life. You just live a bit harder than everybody else does. You splash about. You wallow in it. Like you can't lose a moment.'_

_**'**__Yeah, I'm well hard. The thing is, Naomi, you splash about, other people get wet. I don't give a fuck or anything, it's just... You get a bit... You know. Fuck's sake! I'm never going to get to bone you, am I?'_

_**'**__No. I love someone.'_

_**'**__You and me both, girl. You and me both.'_

**Skins 4x03**

**.**

Elizabetha touched softly the little blue blanket that she kept all of these years; she could still see everything like it was yesterday. The pain, the despair, the acceptance. She lifted the baby blanket off the bed and hugged it tightly, tears falling from her eyes and leaving a trail on the soft blue fabric.

She closed her eyes and remembered how it had felt, the happiness that had invaded her when she was holding the little miracle of her life. He was the most perfect baby she had ever seen; his long lashes and deep blue eyes looked at her from the minute he was placed in her arms and she knew that nothing in her life was going to be more perfect than he was, that no matter how many things she screwed up, she had created something perfect.

"My baby…" Her strained whisper echoed in the cold hotel room

She should have fought for him; she should have done anything to keep him. She was a better person now and it was all because of him but she was always so scared of his rejection. He had a nice life, a life she was never going to be able to give him and that was why some part of her knew that taking him away from her had been the best choice but in the 46 years of her life there hadn't been a single day when she didn't miss him, or think of him.

The love of her life, the love that she lost and the one she wasn't going to recover from.

It's never too late to fix a mistake and she was going to prove it.

She wasn't young anymore, she wasn't scared. Now she was a strong, successful and independent woman and she was going to make him feel proud of her, she would win his love and treasure it the way she treasured the small blanket in her arms.

Destiny had put her back in his life and she was going to make sure it counted.

* * *

><p>He zipped his case and placed it on the floor right next to his bed, he was retrieving his ticket and wallet when his mother opened the door<p>

"Where are you going?" Domenica's surprised voice made him turn around and he saw her standing in his doorstep

"Back to Mystic Falls" He asked simply and went to bed to take his case

"What? So soon? I think you should stay longer" His mother stepped into his room, moving closer to where he was standing

"I'm sorry mother but this time there is nothing you can say to stop me"

"Why? Is something wrong?" She asked with worry in her voice

"Elena's not answering her phone and I got a bad feeling"

"So you're going back because of a bad feeling" She asked incredulously "Damon don't be ridiculous"

"I'm going back because I miss my wife…" He said in an exasperate tone "And in any case I don't have to explain myself with you" He took hold of his suitcase and walked past her towards the door

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm your mother" She said in a hard tone

"I know that, and it's because of it that I am restraining myself with you" She could see his jaw clenching and she felt that she couldn't' recognize her son anymore

"Damon what is wrong with you?" She stepped closer to him slowly "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I'm sick of it!" He shouted letting his case fall into the floor "You are so blind that you ignore what's happening right in front of your eyes" His eyes were deathly and there were tremors all over his body

"Of what?" She yelled just as exasperated as he was "Explain yourself Damon"

"Of Stefan!" He spited "…he made you think that Elena is the bad one in the story but that's not true"

"What are you talking about?"

"That your precious boy is not who you think…" He walked towards her until there were only inches separating them "…he's a liar, a murderer, a monster" The venom coming out of his mouth was evident and Domenica shocked her head violently

"No, you're lying"

"You want to know what your boy did?" He said in a hard tone, his anger taking the best of him "He caused a poor girl's death…and then he killed her brother"

Tears were coming out of his mother eyes and even though it killed him to see her like that, this wasn't something he couldn't hold anymore; she needed to know who her son was.

"Why are you saying all these things…they're all lies" She shouted furiously "…what that whore said to you…"

"Don't you dare to refer to her like that!" Damon yelled at his own mother and if looks could kill she would be long gone by now

"What you're saying is not true" Damon saw the panicked expression on her face and realized he was scaring her and that was the last thing he wanted

"Why can't you see it…he's not a good person" He tried his best to not be overcome with anger and try to gain some composure "He was the one who caused my accident" The words were a soft whisper but she was able to hear them clearly

"No, it can't be. He would never do that to you" His mother said between sobs and Damon looked at the clock on the bedside table and realized that if he didn't leave now he wasn't going to catch is flight

"Cone with me to Mystic Falls" He said stepping closer to his mother and saw her flinch at the closeness

"No" She said in a strained whisper

"Please, just let us explain everything to you" He said cupping her face between his hands

"I can't"

Damon let out a hard sigh and kissed her forehead softly "You can't say I didn't try…" He let go of her and walked towards the door " If you change your mind you know where to find me" He took his suitcase once again and disappeared behind the door

Her legs finally gave out and she fell in her older son's bed, sobs wreaking all over her body. He had to be wrong, Stefan couldn't be all those things Damon said, all of this was a huge mistake. But something deep inside of her told her that she was being blind and that her son wasn't the man she thought.

She cried for a few more minutes and lifted the phone on Damon's bedside table; she dialed the airline phone and waited for a response.

"Yes I was wondering if you have any tickets to Virginia. The sooner the better" The tears were still falling out of her eyes while she waited for an answer "Yes, I'll take that one"

* * *

><p>Caroline rested her head against Tyler's shoulder as they drove back to her house, the weekend couldn't be more perfect, she was in love with him and nothing was going to change that. She never felt this way before and she was completely sure that the man next to her was feeling the exact same thing.<p>

"Did you already talk to Elena?" The voice of her love brought her out of her happy place, reminded her of how messed up their world was

"Not since Friday, but now that you're mention it I'll calling her right now" She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and immediately dialed Elena's number

It rang for a few seconds until the Jeremy's voice sounded in the other side

"Hello"

"Hi, Jeremy I was wondering if Elena's around" Caroline said biting her nails while Tyler stroked her blonde curls softly

"No, she's not. Damon took her to the supermarket" Caroline's blood run cold at the answer Elena's little brother gave her

"What are you talking about? Damon's here?" Her voice was charged with panic and Tyler noticed it immediately, he tightened his hold on her and looked intently into her eyes

"Yes, he came here a few days ago and he's been helping us" The Gilbert sibling said nonchalantly

"And everything's been fine?" She stuttered out and taking hold of her 'boyfriend's' arm

"Yes, actually Jenna's been better so I'm taking her out, and she may stay with Anna and me tonight"

"Ok then, thanks Jer I'll try to reach Lena" Caroline said quickly and hung before Jeremy could answer her

She turned her head and found Tyler's dark eyes staring at her worriedly, they should have returned on Friday. God knows what Elena's been suffering through all this time and they were oblivious to it. This couldn't be happening

"Caroline what happened?" Tyler's voice was charged with worry

"He's here, Stefan's here" Her troubled eyes meet his and he immediately embraced her tightly

The first thing that came to Tyler's head was how Elena could be doing this to his friend, he never trusted the girl. What if this was all a plan and she agree to meet Stefan here, what if all this was just a game and they were making Damon play it. He had to inform his best friend about this incident, he was not going to let someone play him for a fool.

"Tyler we have to help her" Caroline worried voice brought him out of his trance

"What do you mean help her?" Tyler asked with disbelief in his voice

"Yes, he's probably treating her badly, she must be so scared" Tears were falling out of the blond girl eyes

"What if he's not? Maybe Elena is working with him" He said in a hard tone

"How can you think that? You may not know her, but I do and she would never do something like this" She spat angrily, no one was going to talk crap about her best friend, not even Tyler

He just gave her an exasperated look and turned to look at the window while she dialed Elena's cell phone number

"It's sending me straight to her voice mail" Caroline said in a concerned tone

Tyler looked at her with sympathy and decided that it didn't matter if Elena was with Stefan or not Caroline wasn't guilty of anything and Elena was her best friend, Caroline was the love of his life, he was sure of that. So he would do anything to help her even if he didn't agree with it.

"Let's do this, were at least at 30 min of Mystic Falls once we get there I'm dropping you at your house and I'm going to look for Elena" He said taking hold of her hands

"No way, you're not going alone" She said with determination on her voice

"This could be dangerous and I'm not taking any chances with you" His black eyes boring into hers "And it's not an option. You're staying" He spoke each word slowly making sure that she would understand he was not risking her life

"Fine" She whispered softly and curled next to him immediately

"Everything's going to be ok" He stroked her hair softly "I promise"

* * *

><p>Resting his back against the plane seat, he couldn't' get rid of the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't be away anymore. He drank the water the flight attendant left in his seat and took a deep breath, he was about to fall asleep when the ring of his phone brought him back to reality. He took the phone out of his pocket and saw that it was Tyler calling him<p>

"Hey is everything ok?" Damon asked with a frown on his forehead

"I don't think so" The sober voice of his friend responded in the other side

"What's going on?"

"Stefan's here" Tyler answered simply with a bit of bitterness in his voice

"What? Why didn't you call me earlier?" Damon asked a little too loud and thanked god that no one was sitting next to him. He passed a hand through his dark hair and waited for his friend answer

"I just find out…" Tyler took a deep breath and spoke softly "…Damon what if Elena is working with Stefan"

"What are you saying?" Damon asked with anger in his voice, he couldn't' believe that Tyler was suggesting that, the only thing in his mind was the danger Elena was in

"Well what if she's ok with this, maybe she's just trying to trick you"

"How dare you? " The enraged voice of the Salvatore man was loud and clear

"Don't you think this is a little too weird…"

"Of course it is, because Stefan has planned all of this…and if you're going to keep talking crap about the woman I love…" He left the sentence unfinished but Tyler understood completely

"Look, you're my best friend and no matter what I think I'm going to help you… I just thought you should know my opinion in all of this…" Tyler's voice sounded calm on the other side of the phone and Damon closed his eyes briefly trying to gain some composure and not run to the pilot begging him to speed up

"I'm just asking you to look after her…nothing more" He answered with a steady voice

"Of course. In fact I'm going to her house right know. Just to make sure everything is fine"

"Please…Just keep her safe" Damon's voice was full of worry and Tyler couldn't help but feel empathy for his friend and pray to god that Elena wouldn't disappoint him because he knew pretty well that his friend wouldn't be able to recover from that

"I promise" Tyler said one last time before hanging up and climbing into a cab, heading straight to Elena's house.

Damon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a tear treating to fall from his eye. He was only an hour away, she had to be ok. He wasn't going to forgive himself if something bad happened to her.

* * *

><p>"Stefan let go" Elena yelled while he opened the door to her house "You're hurting me"<p>

"Well that's the last of my problems now" He pushed her inside roughly and she immediately fell to the floor

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Elena?" He shouted angrily and picked her up from the floor, clutching her arm too tightly and ignoring the yelp of pain she let out

One moment of hope, she had just one moment of hope when she thought she was going to be able to escape him in the super market but as soon as he realized her plan he stopped her and that released all of his anger.

"You can't run away from me!" He yelled at her and pushed her into her bedroom

"You're so stupid for even thinking about it" He tossed her to the bed while the tears were falling furiously from her eyes, she wished she could wake up from this nightmare already.

"And now you're just have to pay for your indiscretion" He said with fiery eyes and Elena's heart stopped beating at the sight

"Stefan please…" Her voice was a pleading whisper but he couldn't have care less

He walked towards the bed and climbed on top of her, stopping any chance she had to get away "I was hoping we didn't have to get to this" He pinned her hands on top of her hand and Elena's skin felt like if it was burning

"No, no please…" She clutched her eyes tightly while the tears keep falling and she prayed to god for help.

"Don't act like you don't want to"

Stefan started kissing her neck while she was trying her best to release herself, but it was worthless, he was way stronger than her so she didn't stand a chance against him. What Elena was feeling in that moment was indescribable, the only thing she wanted to do was cry and run away from there as fast she could, this couldn't be happening to her.

Stefan unbuttoned his pants and started rubbing against her, she could feel his erection at her leg and the disgust she felt was immense "Now you're going to realize what you've been missing, you're finally going to see I can be better than him"

"Stefan please, let me go" She didn't know what else to say or what else to do to make him leave her alone "It doesn't have to be this way" She tried to move her arms but that only got her a hard slap across her face that left the skin there burning.

"Don't even try it Elena" He said through gritted teeth while he gripped her both arms with one hand while the other was going underneath her shirt, clutching one of her breast tightly and rubbing his finger across her nipple trough the material of her bra the action disgusted Elena to her very core.

"No, Please don't" She pleaded him but he ignored her and continued touching her body

His hand were caressing her stomach while his lower body continued his friction against hers and his mouth was leaving a trail of wet kisses across the exposed skin of her chest

His hands started unbutton her pants and he could have been left mute for the screaming she let out but he was a man without conscience, so that didn't matter to him.

"Please let me go, oh god no" The warm tears against her face were burning her and in that moment Elena thought it would be better to die than continue where she was but the knowledge that she now had something new to live for made her to accept her fate with resignation. Just when his hands were about to go to places they didn't belonged a manly voice came to rescue her

"Step away from her" Tyler's fierce voice rumbled through the whole room

"You got to be kidding me" He muttered under his breath and got up from the bed, zipping his pants immediately

"Elena come here" Tyler said and motioned her to stand up behind him, an exposed and ashamed Elena Gilbert got up from the bed and nearly ran towards him while fixing her clothes.

"You're such a spoil sport" Stefan said with a mocking expression "We were having a good time and you have to came and ruin all" His eyes turned stonier but Tyler didn't even flinch

"I highly doubt she was having a good time here" He blurted out while Elena continued sobbing behind him

"Sweetheart tell him how good our time was" He said stepping closer to them but Tyler hit him the minute he came closer, the force of his blow knocked him to the floor immediately and Elena let out a hard scream

"Hey it's ok, you're safe now" Tyler said turning around to look at her, and the shame invaded his body when he realized how scared the girl was, he had doubted her, he was wrong all along

"He was going to… he was…"Elena couldn't even form a coherent sentence while the tremors raked all over her body

"Elena, Elena I need you to focus" Tyler tried to reason with her when he felt a hard blow on his head

"No!" Elena's scared eyes stared at Stefan who just knocked Tyler out with the wooden ornament Jenna gave her for her birthday; it was the stupidest gift anyone ever gave her.

"Stefan what did you do" She stared horrified at Tyler's rigid body on the floor "Stefan…"

"Shut up, shut up. Just let me think" He clutched his head with his hands, everything in his perfect plan was out of control, he couldn't handle this anymore.

"Come here" He walked towards her and took hold of one of her arms dragging her out of the room

"What are you going to do?" She managed to get out while Stefan looked through every door in the Gilbert house

"I don't know Elena, would you just stop talking!" He shouted at her

He pulled out two longs pieces of rope and took his gun under the jar where he left it before going to the market

"No, Stefan don't" Elena's panicked voice shouted but it was like he didn't hear it.

He took her back into the room and threw one piece of rope on top of Tyler's body

"Now…" Elena's body went rigid when she felt the cold edge of the iron against her temple "…you're going to tie him up. No secret plans Elena….or I kill you"

Elena's eyes widened at his words and she kneeled next to the man who just tried to save her from hell. 'You can do this Elena' she thought to herself 'Everything's going to be ok'.


	15. Im death without him

'_Where are you going?'_

'_To get Michael'_

_'They'll see you coming. You can't save him. You'll die'_

'_I'm dead without him'_

_**-Nikita 2x03-**_

_**.  
><strong>_

He felt like he did when he was 10 years old and the elevator of the company got stuck. He remembered that day like it was yesterday, the suffocation, the desperation, the anxiety; he believed he was going to die until his mother calmed him with soothing words but that wasn't going to happen right now and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

How the hell had everything gotten so messed up, his plan had been perfect and now everything was falling into pieces, he had two hostages in a house and he had absolutely no idea of what to do with them. If he let them go they would go to the police and it all would be over for him, his only option was to kill them but then how was he going to be able to cover such atrocity.

Elijah had abandoned him and the truth was the man was the mastermind of the whole plan and Frederick wasn't around and of course wasn't going to be pulled into this mess with him; the truth was that he was on his own and he had no idea of what to do.

"You know you won't be able to get away with this" Tyler's enraged voice said and brought Stefan back to reality

"Shut up!" The blonde man shouted and walked towards him "This is your entirely fault, you ruined everything" He hit Tyler's jaw with his gun and watched him bleed.

For the last forty-five minutes he had been deciding what to do with them and still no good ideas had come to his head. They were both firmly tied up, their backs resting against each other on the floor next to Elena's bed.

Elena felt like she was living a nightmare, she knew Stefan was a monster but never thought that everything was going to end up this way, she was going to die in a few minutes and she wasn't going to see Damon again, hold him, he was never going to know the surprise she had for him. She closed her eyes and started to cry silently.

"Dear god would you tell your girlfriend to stop calling" Stefan said and gave Tyler an exasperated look "Or better yet…" He picked up the phone from the table where he put it

"Tell her everything's fine" He pointed the gun to the brunette man's head "Or you'll die…and I can assure you the blonde would be next"

Tyler gave him a look charged with hatred and cleared his throat when Stefan placed the phone in his ear.

"Tyler what's going on? Did you find her? I've been trying to reach you for the last half an hour" Caroline's exasperated look sounded through the phone and he felt his eyes glistening with the tears at the sound of it, he only wished he could get out of here alive, just see her one more time.

"Everything's fine sweetheart" Stefan rolled his eyes at Tyler's words "I found Elena and she's ok, you have nothing to worry about…" He saw the look Stefan gave him and realized that he couldn't' know that Caroline knew everything about his plan or she would be lost too "Yeah you were overreacting she didn't answer because her phone died"

"Tyler what are you talking about what happened with Stefan?" His girlfriend's confused voice broke his heart in millions of pieces

"Yes we'll see you in a few hours don't worry"

"Tyler what's-oh my god he's there right?" The gasp that let her lips was charged with fear "What is he-"Tyler made a sign to Stefan who immediately hung up the phone leaving the girl on the other side dying with worry

"Good job, Lockwood" Stefan said and cleaned the sweat on his forehead with back of his hand "Now I just need to think..." He walked past the bedroom door leaving Elena and Tyler alone in the room

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked softly at Elena and turned his head to get a glimpse of her

"Yes" Her voice was low and filled with fear

"Everything's going to be ok, Elena, Damon's coming. " The minute the words left Tyler's mouth Elena felt her heart stopp beating, the only thing she wanted was to see him again and the thought of being reunited with him was enough to help her withstand anything Stefan put through her. But then, the idea of him being in any kind of danger sent a cold shiver down her spine.

"I just want this to be over" She said in a whisper

"I know" The brunette responded in a tired voice "Elena I want to apologize with you"

"What for?" She asked confused

"At the beginning I thought you were guilty… that you and Stefan were together in this" He lowered his head and looked at the floor, completely ashamed with himself "Even today I still thought you were involved with him"

"I have nothing to forgive you for" She answered with sincere conviction "You have every right to doubt and if it wasn't for you-"Elena took a deep breath before continuing "You know what would have happened. So thank you"

"You really are a great woman" Tyler said with amazement "You're the right one for him"

"He's the right one for me" She said with fiery eyes

They didn't know when this nightmare was going to end so the only thing that they could do was wait and pray that Stefan's plan backfired once again. They were on the right side, they had to make out alive of this, and they just wanted a chance to see their love ones, just once more.

* * *

><p>The minutes that took him to get out of the airport were the longest of his life. The minute he got inside the cab he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Caroline's number immediately, thanking god that he had asked Tyler for her number.<p>

"Hello" The blonde girl answered at the second ring

"Caroline, I'm Damon Salvatore-"He started talking but was instantly interrupt by Caroline's panicked voice

"Oh my god, did you already speak to them? How are they?" The bubbly girl asked almost tripping with her own words

"What are you talking about? Is something wrong? I've been trying to reach Tyler and Elena and I haven't been able to" The concern in his voice was evident

"Tyler call me a few minutes ago and said everything was fine but-"Caroline felt the fear creeping trough her once again "I don't believe it, there was something wrong…I think he was with him" She didn't need to say that it was Stefan she was referring to.

"Do you have any idea of where they could be?" Damon's concern quickly turned into determination, his brother wasn't going to get away with this and if he touched even a single hair in Elena's head he was going to rip his throat out.

"Tyler said that was going to check out Elena's house…maybe they're there" She said while she bit her nails "Damon, I'm coming with you"

"No way in hell" The blue eyes man answered in a hard tone "I'm not putting you in danger too"

"But I have to-"Caroline started fighting over the phone

"Think what Tyler would do to both of us if you show up there" Damon tried his best to reason with her

"Fine" She answered in a exasperate tone "But you call me the minute you guys are ok"

"Ok. Promise" Damon said quickly and hung up the phone immediately

If his brother was behind this… he was going to kill me him with his bare hands. Damon took a deep breath before giving the cab driver the address to Elena's house.

…...

The minute Domenica put a foot in the airport she did her best in not lose sight of Damon but at the same time doing her best to not be seen, she already had too much luck in getting into the same flight without him knowing.

She couldn't believe she was doing this, Stefan was her son how could she doubt him but the uncertainty killing her, she knew Damon wasn't a liar and if he was saying such things about his brother it was for a reason.

God damn Elena Gilbert, the minute that girl walked into their lives everything started falling into pieces, she was going to destroy both of her sons, just like Katherine did, only this time it was worse.

She did her best to ignore the feeling at the pit of her stomach, Stefan wasn't guilty, she just couldn't' believe that. What kind of mother she would be if she blamed her own blood without solid proof. Stefan was innocent and she was going to prove to Damon exactly that.

The minute she saw Damon entering into the cab she took one for herself and order the driver to follow her son, it was like this whole situation was coming out of a cheap telenovela, this just couldn't be happening.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath while driver took her to a place where everything would change for her.

* * *

><p>The minute Damon arrived at the house he sensed something was wrong, the door was slightly open and given the circumstances Elena would never leave her door open.<p>

He pushed it open very carefully trying his best in not making any noises, once inside he heard whispers coming up from upstairs so he climbed the stairs very quietly, once he reached the second floor he realized that the noises were coming from Elena's bedroom.

He waited a few seconds, that felt more like hours actually until he heard his brother's sick voice, mental note for himself 'you really should have brought some kind of gun' he was unarmed against a man that was beyond crazy because even when it was his brother he wasn't going to believe the illusion that Stefan wouldn't kill him.

A soft cry from Elena brought him back to reality and he realized that even though he wasn't armed he couldn't just walk away from her so he took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"I'd say that I wasn't expecting to find you here little brother…but that would be a lie" Damon said with mocking expression once he was face to face with Stefan

Elena's eyes lit up with emotion at the sight of the love of her life in front of her and how she wished the rope in her hands disappear so she could run to him and hug him with all she had. Damon gave her a quick reassuring look and her heart stopped beating at that, how she had missed him.

"What are you doing here? How did you-"Stefan blurted out until he figured out in his head

"You little bitch!" He spat angrily looking at Elena

"Don't you ever talk to her like that" Damon said in a cautious voice that was full of anger that even made Elena and Tyler both flinch at the words

Stefan let out a sardonic laugh "Well, well, so the hero decided show up" Damon stonier eyes looked at him but Stefan didn't even flinch

"You know everything's over right?" The older brother said a quiet tone while Elena and Tyler witness the exchange between the brothers

"I wouldn't count on that" Stefan said walking towards Elena and pointing the gun to her head "I want a million dollars and free pass to México…or she dies" The gasp that left Elena's mouth filled the whole room while Tyler was doing his best in releasing himself from the rope

"You really are stupid…there's no way you can get away with that" Damon shouted angrily at him, the idea of Elena being in danger scared the hell of him and the sight of his brother pointing a gun to her head was doing crazy things to his self-control

"Well then I guess she dies"

"Please don't-"Elena's cry rumble in the whole room while Damon walked towards her

"This is between you and me…if you want to kill someone; kill me. But leave her out of this" Damon tried to reason with his brother but the only thing visible in his brother's eyes was madness

"What if I kill you both and well the Lockwood boy gets a free pass too" Stefan answered mockingly "You see…she's so worth it" He touched Elena's cheek softly and the only thing going through Damon's head was ways to snap his brothers neck "…But she caused so much trouble already" He pointed the gun more firmly to her temple

"Please…I'm pregnant" The minute the words left Elena's mouth Damon world's started spinning, Stefan felt anger boiling inside of him and even Tyler's eyed widened at this.

"How dare you!" Stefan shouted angrily at her "I told you clearly not to let him touch you and the first thing you do is get in his bed. You whore" He slapped her so hard the left her chin red and with tingles all over her skin

The next minute Damon was all over him on the ground, Elena's confession being a perfect distraction. The gun slid until it reached the foot of the dresser and when Stefan tried to reach it Damon didn't allow it.

Damon launched himself over Stefan and hit him hard in the jaw, his brother responded with a hard kick in the hip which left Damon immobile with pain on the floor. Just when Stefan was about to reach the gun Tyler stepped in and took it from the ground, Stefan looked at him and the brunette man pointed the gun to his head.

"It's over Stefan" He said with bitterness in his voice

"So the pet finally got free" Stefan answered with a sardonic laugh "What are you going to do now boy? He gave him a mocking glance

"I'm going to do what I'm sure your brother won't be able to" Tyler answered by getting closer and pressing the cold point of the gun to Stefan's head

"Wait" He hard Damon's voice calling him "You won't stain your hands with him." Damon said getting closer to both men "He will pay like is fair, rotting in prison"

"You know you won't be able to take me there alive" The younger brother gave Damon a hard look

"Good thing is not your decision to make" Damon answered calmly

"I hate you!" Stefan yelled angrily "God damn the day you were born" Damon closed his eyes for a brief moment, his brother's words affecting him more than he would want "You took away everything from me… my mother's love, Katherine's and now Elena's"

"What are you saying? 'Our' mother's love?" Damon shouted with desperation on his voice "She always loved you more, Katherine was a selfish bitch that didn't care for any of us and Elena… well you never have her"

"Elena loved me before you…" Stefan said mockingly while Elena shook her head quietly from across the room "And 'my' mother…she wasn't supposed to love you!" He shouted violently and Tyler had to remind him who was pointing the gun "She gave you the love that was meant to be only for me… even though you're not her own blood" Stefan eyes were stonier

"What are you talking about?" Damon answered confused

"Domenica Salvatore is not your mother, Damon" Stefan answered simply.

"That's not true" Damon shocked his head unable to understand what his brother was saying

"Of course it is…!" Stefan let out a hard laugh seeing how this revelation was affecting his brother "Your real mother was a junky low class slut" He said each word slowly letting them sink into Damon's head "That's why Giuseppe couldn't even look at you… because you reminded him of the waste of human being he was married to"

"You son of a bitch!" He took the gun out of Tyler's hand and hit Stefan with it knocking him to the ground

"Damon don't!" He heard the scream coming out of the doorway and turned to see the woman he thought was his mother standing there

"Is it true? Everything he said… is it true?" He spoke in a mere whisper but he got no answer "Are you my real mother?" He yelled at her.

"No…" The strained whisper Domenica let out was like a knife across Damon's heart, everything he believed in was a lie

"Tyler go and call the police" He said turning to look at his friend "I'll deal with him" He said looking at unconscious form of Stefan

"'You sure?" The brunette man asked with doubt in his voice

"Yes" He stated simply and Tyler left the room in order to call the police

Damon looked at Elena's confused eyes and he felt the need to be close to her, he was walking towards her when the soft voice of his mother called him from behind

"Damon… let me explain" Tears were falling from the older's woman eyes, her whole world was crumbling down

"Later. Now is not moment for that" He said when turned to look at her

"You're my son Damon… no matter what" She said and he could see the honesty shinning in her eyes but right now it was just a lot to take in.

"Mother I-"Damon started his sentence but the next minute Stefan was all over him punching as hard as he could

"You bastard get off me" Damon said through gritted teeth while he tried to get Stefan off himself

"Stefan don't" Elena and Domenica yelled at the same time booth of them unable to move because of the fear

"You're going to die" Stefan hit Damon's jaw hardly "…And this time I won't fail" He put both of his hands on his brother's throat choking him

"Stefan, stop! Don't do it please" Elena pleaded through tears

Damon pushed against Stefan's arms trying his best to be released but the younger brother didn't budge, too focused on making his plan work.

The elder Salvatore's eyes were slowly closing as the air left his lungs and his arms were giving away, his view turning dark and the panic yells coming out of Elena's eyes were too far away, he was slowly slipping away when a loud thud echoed in his ears.

He felt Stefan's arms give way and his body fell immobile on top him, once his eyes adjusted to the light again he saw the form of his mother standing behind the place his younger brother was taking, the gun in her hands and shocked look in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>www(dot)cosmogirl3(dot)tumblr(dot)com **Feel free to visit :)**_


	16. A drink they call loneliness

Hi :) I know it's been forever since my last update and I'm really sorry for it, but now Im back and I promise I would update the next one soon, just one more chapter and we're done, I can't believe that im actually finishing this story, this one is pretty special for me because it is the first one I started to write and my second finished story.

Please please let me know what you think, you guys are the reason why I love doing this so much, so thank you so much to everyone who take the time to review and to give alerts.

And a HUGE HUGE thanks to **Delena's Differential Equation** for correcting this :)

Like I said at the beginning this story is bassed on a soap opera so if you're curious here's the openning for it

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=sX4EMjuZo_U&feature=fvst**

Hope you enjoy !

* * *

><p><em>And the waitress is practicing politics<br>As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
>Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness<br>But it's better than drinking alone_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_  
><em>Sing us a song tonight<em>  
><em>Well we're all in the mood for a melody<em>  
><em>And you've got us feeling alright<em>

_**Piano man – Billy Joel- **_

**.**

**.**

**Dear Diary: **

_I know it's been to long since the last time I wrote but I just felt the need of letting out everything that has happened to me in the last months._

_Where should I start? Maybe since my wedding day where my husband turned out to be a murderer, or where I fell in love with his brother. My life during the last months had been a complete nightmare but thank god those days were now over._

_Everything had ended that tragic day four months ago now, where Stefan lost his life at hands of his own mother. I can still remember that day as if it was yesterday, the screams, the fear, and even though it sounded harsh, the relief that came after he was finally death._

_Damon had tried his best to help Elijah because after all he was willing to help us, but the best he could get was a reduction of his conviction to three years in prison, and Frederick, who was also helping Stefan ran away, but I'm confident that police would find him and that he would pay for everything he did._

_Things had been awful for Damon since that day, he was coping with losing his brother, losing his mother and finding out a new one._

_Domenica wasn't the same since that day, she refused to speak with the people, she wasn't even talking with Damon and even though he doesn't say it I know that hurt him like nothing else. The press had gone mad with the incident and they hadn't stopped for weeks, finally that was over now. And on top of that he refused to speak with Elizabetta; his real mother. _

_The woman had been trying to reach him nonstop over the last weeks and he still didn't want to talk with her, I had been trying to convincing him to at least hear her out, to know if she had some good reasons for abandoning him but he was still reluctant to do it. _

_He's lost and I feel helpless in this situation, I just want to be there for him to help him but I don't know how, I really don't know what to do and sometimes I think this is my fault, yes the plan was Stefan but I was stupid enough to believe in him and now everything in Damon's life had gone to hell. Maybe his life had turned out better if I never showed up. _

_We're living in his apartment now, we didn't feel right staying in the house with Domenica, but he still went to visit her everyday even when she refused to speak with him, a part of Damon thinks that she blames him for what happened with Stefan. _

_I wanted to go back to Mystic Falls while things chilled out, I feel like my presence here is only making things slower, I know Domenica is not a big fan of mine and I believe that a part of her doesn't want to speak with him because of me. I tried to convince him that it was the right choice and that Caroline and Jeremy would take care of me but he said that he needed to be here because of work and that he wasn't going to let me go anywhere without him and I agreed because I know how much he needs to feel close to someone, he needs someone to take care of him._

_When we came back from Mystic Falls, the girl who came from LA, Rose, had left New York. Apparently she realized that Damon didn't really want to remember, but actually he's been regaining more memories, the doctor said that he's 85% recovered and that we just have to wait a bit longer to have him completely all right. I'm actually glad that all those memories don't affect the way he feels about me, I was actually very insecure at the beginning but now I'm completely sure of is love for me, and I love him all the same, or maybe even more._

_I really hope things get better, I want nothing more than see him happy and even when I know this is going to be hard I'm going to be there for him every step of the way. I'll write again soon, hopefully things are going to be better by then._

_._

"Hey there" Damon said with a tired smile as he walked into the room and removed his jacket throwing it onto the chair next to the window

"Hi" Elena smiled sweetly at him and put her diary in the drawer of the nightstand

"How are my two princesses?" He said kneeling into the bed and touching her small bump

"Do you still think it's a girl?" She said half laughing while she enjoyed Damon petting her belly

"I'm absolutely sure" He answered with a huge grin on his face and planted a kiss on the right side of her stomach "How have you been feeling?"

"Well my back is killing me and I have to pee all the time, but the nausea is gone" She said with a bright smile and Damon only laughed at this

"Thank god, morning sickness is a pain in the ass" He said theatrically

"Imagine if you had to experience it" Elena said in an amused tone, Damon smiled at her but then his eyes turned sad once again

"How are you?" Elena asked softly while caressing his hair lightly

"I've been better, but I can't complain" A sad smile appeared on his lips "I'm alive, and I have you"

"She didn't want to talk to you yet?" Elena asked cautiously knowing that Domenica was a sore subject between them

"No, and I think that it's going to be a long time until she decides to speak to me again" He said looking down and Elena could see the his blue eyes glossing with unshed tears

"Everything's going to be ok Damon, you'll see" Elena said touching his cheek softly and giving him a reassuring smile

"Hey, you wanna make me feel better, too?" He said with a boyish grin when he felt the baby kicking hardly at Elena's stomach "Don't worry you make my life better just existing" He said to her belly and at that the baby decided to kick again which made Damon let out half laugh "She's a wonder" He said looking up at Elena and found her smiling back at him

"Maybe he's a boy you know, he's giving such hard kicks" She said rubbing her stomach

"Nope, she's a girl" He said with a grin that showed all of his teeth

"Well I think it's a he"

"Wanna bet?" He asked with a raised brow

"No" She said laughing "I'm not betting on my baby"

"I was just saying" He gave her stomach one last kiss and got up to give her a hard kiss on the lips "Thank you for being here" She smiled at him, she lived for these little moments, the ones where no one else mattered but them.

Damon lay down on the bed right next to her and closed his eyes while Elena stroked his hair tenderly "Go to sleep sweetie" He smiled softly with his eyes closed and Elena kept petting his hair until his breathing slowed down and she knew he had fall asleep completely.

* * *

><p>"You know you can't avoid me forever" Damon said his face resting against the hard wood of the door "Fine, don't say I didn't try" He let out a snort and started walking away from the bedroom<p>

"Wait" Came the soft whisper of his mother and he heard the door being unlocked "Come in"

He walked towards the door and opened slowly, once inside he spotted the form of his mother over the bed and truth be told she looked horrible, her eyes were red from crying, there were circles under her eyes, she was thinner than ever and she looked just tired.

"Why have you been refusing to speak with me?" He said in a soft voice while took a seat in the bed next to her

"It's just too much" She said in a strained voice and tears started to fall from her eyes "I killed my own son, Damon"

"I'm sorry, that never should have happened" He told her ashamed because some part of him still felt responsible for what happened

"It wasn't your fault, he brought that upon himself" She put a hand to her chest trying to gain air "It's just I don't know where I went wrong, all that I ever did was give him my love, I just can't understand why he turned into that man"

Things had been really hard for her; she had to deal with the fact that her son was a killer, a bad man who put his own brother and an innocent girl in danger, an innocent girl who she had called liar. And there was the fact that she was the one that ended his life, that was eating her alive but there was no other way things could have ended, she did it to save Damon's life and if Life put her in that position again she would do it just the same, without blinking. Because Damon was her son as well.

"We'll never know" Damon said in a whisper "But he was not the same person who grew up with me" His own eyes started glistening with tears at memories of his brother

"Damon I'm so sorry" Domenica said before bursting into sobs "I'm so sorry" Damon got closer and hugged her tightly

"You have nothing to be sorry about" He said lovingly

"Yes, I do" Her voice was muffled against his shoulder "I doubted you and Elena… that poor girl"

"I would have done the same thing" He said with conviction "You couldn't believe that your son was that man, and I don't blame you"

"And I want you to forgive me for lying to you, too"

There it was, the big elephant in the room. The thing they been avoiding with their silence over the last weeks but what had to come to surface sooner or later.

"Why did you do it?" His blue eyes looked deeply into her green ones

"You were just a baby Damon" She cupped his cheek and caressed it "What were we supposed to do? It was a mistake and now I realize it, we should never lied to you but that seemed the most reasonable option at the time"

"But why? What happened that you couldn't just tell me over the years?" His voice was a little hard because of the battle of emotion there was going inside him

"I shouldn't be the one telling you that" She squeezed his hand lightly "Isobel told me she's been trying to reach you"

"Yes but I can't-"He took a deep breath and stared into Domenica's comprehensive eyes

"I think you should let her tell you the truth, that's the only way you can find peace" She said softly at him and he only nodded.

He was scared, he was more than scared for meeting that woman, he didn't want all the memories of his mother to be erased, he didn't want to find out that he was connected to that woman more than he had been to Domenica over the years, in his heart she was his mother and he didn't wanted that to change.

"I have something for you" She said with a smile on her face and moved to open the drawer of the nightstand where she pull out an old white envelope "Here" She handed it to him and he took it cautiously

"What is it?"

"You're father left it for you, he said I would know that right time to give it to you, and I believe this is the right moment darling" She smiled sweetly at him and he kissed her cheek softly

"I'm gonna go to-"

"Sure"

Damon got up from the bed and walked towards the bedroom door, he was about to exit the room when his mother's voice called him

"Damon, remember that no matter what happens, you will always be my son" She stated sincerely and Damon could see it in her eyes, they were a family, even though there was no blood to bond them

Once he was alone in his bedroom he took a seat on the floor, his back resting against his bed and started opening the envelope slowly, once he spotted his father hand writing he took a deep breath and started reading

_Dear Damon:_

_If you're reading this it means that you already know the truth, so I want to apologize, I'm sorry for lying to you and for making the decisions I made but I didn't know what else to do. I just wanted the best for you._

_Please I want you to find her, and give her the chance of explain herself with you, because she wasn't a bad person, and she loved you with all her soul, of that I'm sure._

_In all my life I've made many of mistakes son, lying to you was one of them but the one I'm going to regret forever is the way I treated you while growing up. I wasn't hard on you because I didn't love you, because I did, I loved you like nothing else, it was because I wanted you to be better, I couldn't stand the idea of you leading the same path she ended up in. So I thought the best way of ensuring that was treating the way I did._

_And you look so much like her son, so much that sometimes it hurts to look at you and remember her, because even though I love Domenica, and you can't imagine how much there's always going to be a difference because Lizzie was the love of my life, the woman I would have died for, we were perfect together. And I would give anything to go back in time and change things, because I should never have given up on her._

_Which leads me to this, be happy Damon, I want that with all my heart and when you find that happiness, wherever it is, whoever it is, hold to it and never let it go. Because that's the only thing that can help us through the clouded days. And I want you to be able to feel the way I felt about your mother once._

_I really hope that you find it in your heart to forgive us, all of us. Because we just wanted the best for you, even her. Give her a chance, I can assure you she's sorry and whatever you're feeling, she's feeling worse. _

_I love you son, always did and always will, and again I'm sorry for how things went with us, that is my biggest regret. _

_And remember Damon, be happy. You deserve it._

_With love_

_-Your father_

Damon clutched the paper hardly at his chest while tears kept soaking his face; his father's words affected him more than he thought. His feelings were all mixed right now and he didn't know what to do. Answers, that was what he needed, and it was what he was going to get.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number that inhabited the last 20 places on his missed calls list; _her_ number.

* * *

><p>"Please, I just want to know everything" Damon said in a hard voice while he was sitting right in front of Elizabetta in the restaurant they choose for their meeting<p>

During the last twenty minutes they had been on and off with awkward conversation and Damon couldn't deny that there was some kind of pull towards this woman, guess blood can call you after all, but what more than a bond with his mother what Damon came to find were answers and he wasn't leaving until he got them.

"Ok then" She took a sip of the glass of water in front of her before speaking again "First of all I want you to understand that my life hadn't been easy Damon, I made many mistakes but you weren't one of them" Her eyes were sincere and Damon couldn't help but notice how much alike they were

She was beyond beautiful, her long dark hair framed her face perfectly, her pale skin contrasted perfectly with her red tainted lips and her blue eyes were as deep as his, once you put both of them together there was no doubt they were family.

"I lost my parents when I was fifteen and well I was all alone in the world" She closed her eyes for a moment forcing the memories to go away "I started hanging out with the wrong people and well… I wasn't a very worthy human being at the time"

Damon stared at her and he could see how much she was struggling to tell this to him, and it hurt him, he couldn't explain it but he just didn't like seeing her sad, but he needed answers.

"I met you father when I was eighteen" A soft smile graced her lips at the mention of the elder man "He was beyond handsome, tall, elegant, gracious, everything a girl could dream of. I still remember the first time he looked at me" Her eyes were so dreamy and Damon couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain at how things turned out "When our eyes met for the first time my whole world turned on its axis and I knew I was lost, and I was lucky, of all the beautiful girls at that coffee shop that day, he looked at me"

Her eyes turned sad suddenly and Damon felt his heart squeeze in his chest at the sight of her, who was he kidding? Despite everything he just couldn't stand angry with this woman; she gave him the gift of life and that was something he would be thankful forever.

"Being with him was like nothing else, I felt safe, protected, loved, and I thought I was going to become a better person because of him you know, but I was beyond lost and even though he tried so hard he just couldn't find me" Her glossy eyes looked down and she took a deep breath before speaking again " I was twenty when I got pregnant, we had married two months earlier, something that his parents disapproved of, of course, but he was old enough to make his own choices, twenty six at the time"

Elizabetta was doing her best in keeping her composure, but talking about the past always made her feel bad, she didn't like remember how bad she screwed things up, how different her life could have turned if she had made different choices.

"I stayed clean during my entire pregnancy, I didn't wanted to harm you" A tear rolled down her cheek and she whipped it immediately "Once you were born I thought things were going to get better, you were so beautiful, you were mine and I loved you like nothing else" Damon stared intently at her and felt his own eyes starting to cloud with tears

"But I couldn't do it" A soft cried let her lips "You're dad was working all the time, and you cried so much and I just couldn't do it" She cover her face with her hands trying to compose herself "So I started using again, you father stayed with me for the first months but I guess it became too much for him so he left and he took you with him"

A part of Damon understood his father but the other one just couldn't believe how if he claimed to love her so much was able to leave her all alone, after all it wasn't her fault, she was sick.

"It wasn't his fault" She said as if guessing what Damon was thinking "He had all the right in the world leaving and he let me visit you, I went to his house to see you four times a week, it was a pretty good arrangement and we were able to keep it up for a few months. I tried to get better Damon, I really did, but I've never been a strong woman. Three weeks after your first birthday I was supposed to go and take care of you because your father was going to a charity ball with Domenica, they had been dating for a few months" She took another sip of her glass of water and continued "I didn't make it, so your father had to leave you with Isobel, I had an overdose that night and he decided it was enough"

Damon stared at her and saw as the tears start to fall from her eyes again "I never wanted to leave you Damon, I never did but he convinced me it was the best choice, that you didn't deserve a mom like me, so I flew back to Italy were I was born"

He closed his eyes for a moment letting everything he heard sink into him, he knew that his father did it for the right reason but he still couldn't understand it, he deserved the truth and she deserved a chance, what they did was something horrible.

"I came back when I finally got clean, for good" She said whipping her eyes "You were celebrating your forth birthday" She smiled at him remembering how happy she had was for being able to see her little boy "He saw me and said that I should leave, that you didn't know about me and that Domenica was now your mother, what was I supposed to do? I didn't want to confuse you Damon, so I left and never came back. I worked hard and became a respectful person, someone you could feel proud of"

Damon felt a teardrop left his eye and took hold of Elizabetta's hands "I'm sorry, for everything" She looked at him with love and smiled sweetly

"I know that it's too much to ask but would you let me be a part of your life Damon?" Her blue eyes were pleading at him "I just want to be able to be close to you, but I'll understand if it's too much for you"

"I don't think this is going to be easy, but I guess we could try" He gave her a reassuring smile "I think my father would have liked that"

She smiled at him once again and kissed both of his hands softly "Thank you so much" Damon only looked at her with compassion, her life had been rough and even though he couldn't let himself forgive her fully for giving up on him, he knew that he wanted her in his life, he wanted her to be able to meet his daughter and Elena.

He wanted to give her a chance at being his mom.


	17. All this time

_Okay, so first I want to say that Im really really sorry that it took me so long to upload this, but like I said before my beta has been really busy, In fact she wasn't able to correct this for me, so I asked _**xxxMrsSalvatorexxx**_ to help me out, since I didn't wanted to keep you guys waiting more, I know it's been a really long time since I last updated this. So a huge thank you to her, because this wouln't be here without her._

_Now on the other hand, I'm really happy that this story Is ending, because there were some moments when i seriously tough in giving up on it, I think it is the most hard story I've written, I really hope that you enjoy the end because I feel really happy with how things turned out in the end so I hope you can see it that way too. _

_Thanks a lot to the people who's been reading this since day one, and to the new ones who added along the way, I wouldn't be able to do this wihout you. So Thank you so much! _

_Enough with the talking, here we go. Please let me know what you think of the chapter in a review, that would mean a lot to me ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Three hundred fifty three thousand and fifteen<em>

_That's how many babies would be born today_

_It seems weird to me that they weren't here yesterday_

_That they didn't have their parents and their parents didn't have them_

_That this is their first day ever_

_Three hundred fifty three thousand and fifteen_

_And every child comes with the message _

_That god is not yet discouraged of us_

_._

_**One Tree Hill –Quiet Little Voices-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

He thought they were having a girl and she thought they were having a boy, and at the end it turned out that they were both right…in some sort of way.

On October 23rd Dexter Alexander Salvatore was born at 3:14 in the morning in the New York-Presbyterian Hospital after a seven hour delivery. The moment he was placed into Elena's arms was going to be in her memory forever. He had dark brown hair and honey hazel eyes that looked at her deeply since the first moment she had held him. The minute Damon took him in his arms he felt complete, nothing in the world could be compared to that moment. Actual tears started to fall from his eyes and when his son gave him a little smile that made him look so alike to himself he swore that the world had stopped right there.

Twenty minutes later, at 3:37, Lyla Marie Salvatore made herself known; her hair was dark black and her eyes were deep blue. The moment Damon saw her he couldn't help but smile, seeing that his daughter was so alike to him. At that moment they realized that nothing could be better, their life was complete and when they held the little bundles in their arms their hearts stopped beating. Their life was perfect and they couldn't be any happier.

"I can't believe how beautiful they are." Elena said with a big smile while she held Lyla in her arms. The doctor said she was going to leave the hospital today and Damon was making all of the arrangements.

"Woman, you totally made my life better." Damon answered while he looked at little Dex, captivated as he squealed in his arms.

"No, you made my life better." Elena said with a warm smile and Damon turned to look at their eyes connected time froze once again, just like it did every time they were together. It was hard to think about all of the things that they went through to get here.

Dexter touched Damon's chin with his little hand, claiming the attention of his father once again and he lowered his eyes to stare at his son.

"You know, Lyla totally looks like you, but I think he's got your personality" She said in an amused tone. "He already wants everyones attention."

"He's going to be such a womanizer." Damon said proudly while his eyes were fixated on the baby in his arms.

"Only if I let him. I'm going to teach him how to be a gentleman." She answered while stroking the baby girl's hair.

"Trust me, he can't fight against his genes. He's not going to be tamed." Damon said while playing with the little boy's hand.

"Well, you were tamed." Elena said teasingly.

"Well then, let's hope he meets a wonderful woman like you." He said, walking closer to the bed and sitting right next to her. "And what about this little one?" He said holding Lyla's hand as well. "I'm sure she's going to have all the boys wrapped around her tiny finger."

"Then let's hope you don't play the jealous father role."

"Of course not, but she's not leaving the house alone until she's thirty." He stated with a small smile on his lips. "Maybe even forty, we'll discuss that later."

"You are unbelievable." Elena said smiling at him as they both sat in silence, contemplating their little family until they heard the high-pitched voice of a certain blond girl.

"Where are my little babies?" Caroline's excited voice resonated through the small room.

"Hey Care." Elena said, smiling at her best friend.

"Oh my God, I still can't get over the fact that they are perfect!" The blonde girl said taking a seat on the bed, opposite from Damon.

"Want to hold her?" Elena said to her best friend who immediately took little Lyla in her arms and started pacing around the room.

Damon gave Dex to Elena and moved himself to rest against the pillows with his arms draped around her and the little boy in her arms.

"I can't wait to have my own!" Caroline said while playing with the baby's tiny hands. Damon arched a brown and looked at Elena.

"Speaking of that, how are you and lover boy doing?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Well, we're good now." She answered bluntly, but Damon and Elena weren't convinced by her words. They knew that Tyler and Caroline were having a bad time, the distance thing was really messing with them.

"Is something wrong between you two?" Elena asked reading her best friend too well.

"No, it's just... Distance is really a bitch, you know?" She said and immediately her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with one of her hands.

"Sorry sorry, I won't say bad words in front of you, little angels." She said kissing Lyla's head and the couple on the bed couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I'm sure you're gonna work it out, I've never seen Tyler like this in my entire life." Damon stated matter of factly. "He really cares about you Caroline."

"I hope you're right Damon," Caroline answered while she continued playing with the baby in her arms. "I really hope you are."

A soft knock on the door made them turn around and they saw Domenica entering the room.

"Hi." She said with a small smile.

"Hi." The couple on the bed answered while they gave her a warm smile in return.

"Can I hold him?" She said, staring at the baby in Elena's arms. She was enchanted with her new grandchildren, the moment she saw them they took her breath away.

"Of course." Elena said softly and gave her a warm smile. Things between them had softened a long time ago and now they were starting to build a good relationship.

"Hi baby, you know who I am?" Domenica said to the little baby that was smiling in her arms. She was glad that she had fixed things with Damon and Elena because she would never forgive herself if she let this moment go. Damon watched happily as his mother walked through the room with Dexter in her arms, he couldn't be more happy for the family God had gave him. He felt Elena squeezing his hand and looked down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

Minutes later the doctor entered the room with the discharge papers for Elena and told them she was free to go. They collected all of her stuff and they finally left the hospital, eager to start their new life as a family.

.

.

_Six on the second hand, Two New Year's resolutions_

_And there's just not question what this man should do_

_Take all the times lost. All the days that I cost_

_Take what I took and give it back to you_

_._

_._

Elena opened her eyes slowly and noticed the emptiness in the bed she was laying in. She touched the pillow next to her and found out it was cold. She frowned, wondering where Damon could possibly be but right on the top of it was a little white note.

_'__We are preparing your surprise, don't get to__o__ anxious. On the chair you __will __find everything you need, make sure __you__ look beautiful, well__,__ if you can manage to be even more. Be ready, I'll pick you up at 11:00__.__'_

She looked at the clock on the bedside table and realized that it was already 9:00 and she needed to get ready. Elena had no idea what Damon was preparing for her but she couldn't help but be anxious, the man was too unpredictible to try and find out what he was up to. She got up immediately and smiled when she saw a beautiful white dress resting in the chair next to the desk they had in their room. It had slim straps and fell a little below her knee, beautiful incrustations were seen in the breast line and the fabric was incredibly soft to the touch.

She closed her eyes briefly and just enjoyed the feelings that were gathering inside of her. Finally everything had fallen into place and her life couldn't be more perfect. This was how everything should have been in the beginning. She snapped out of her thoughts quickly, reminding herself that she needed to get ready, so she headed to the bathroom as fast as she could, anxious to take a shower.

Caroline was softly dropping white rose petals over the grass as she felt a strong pair of arms hold her from behind.

"You look beautiful today." Tyler purred softly into her ear and she could feel the hairs on her arms bristling at the sound of his voice.

"Just today?" She answered teasingly.

"No, always." He said with a smile and kissed her cheek softly.

"Come on, help me." Caroline said, handing him a basket filled with red petals. "Scatter them all around here." She said, pointing to the area she needed and he watched her intently.

"So…" The brunette man said while doing the job his girlfriend had requested him to do.

"So, what?" She answered with a smirk while her eyes were fixated on the grass.

"You thought about my offer?" He said with an edge of nervousness in his voice that made Caroline smile.

"Yes I did." The blond girl answered simply and took another basket in her hands.

"And?" He asked with a raised brow - the tension was killing him, couldn't she see it?

"And… yes Tyler, I do wanna move in with you." She looked at him with biggest of smiles on her face, this decision was one of the hardest she had ever had to make in her entire life, but nothing felt more right.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it." He said with a huge grin and lifted her up in his arms immediately. "You have no idea how happy you make me." He said while twirling her around.

"Put me down!" Caroline yelled but he didn't pay attention to her words, he was too caught up in his own bliss. "Seriously Tyler, we're going to screw this up and you're going to be really sorry!" She said in a serious voice, worrying about the decoration job she had worked so hard on.

"Ok fine, sorry, sorry." He said with the smile still plastered onto his face and Caroline couldn't help but smile at him. She really loved him.

"I love you." Tyler said with emotion in his voice and took her in his arms to give her the sweetest of kisses, one that left her toes curling in enchantment.

Leaving Mystic Falls had been a hard decision but she decided that it was so worth it, Tyler was the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life and she had no doubt about that. Why should she let happiness escape her? After everything they had been through in the past few months she decided that there was no more time to waste.

"I love you too." She said staring deeply into his eyes once they broke apart.

Tyler gave her toothy grin and embraced her once more, just enjoying the closeness. Nothing in their lives could be more perfect than this, this is what they had waited for all their lives.

Elena brushed her curls that were released from a bun to one side of her head, they fell graciously down one of her shoulders and she smoothed down her dress. Her makeup was light and she was wearing a beautiful pair of white sandals that Damon had bought for her.

Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but feel joy, after everything that had happened her life turned out to be awesome: she had two wonderful children and the most amazing boyfriend, or husband, she wasn't sure about that part. The things had arrived in the most uncommon ways but even after everything they went through she wouldn't want it differently, God works in mysterious ways, her father used to say to her.

And the most important thing for her was to know that Damon was happy, that was everything she wanted. After all of the things he went through he finally fixed his relationship with his mother and he was getting closer to Elizabetha every day. Elena felt some kind of preference towards the last one, it wasn't that she had something against Domenica, because she didn't and she thought that the fact that she took care of Damon even though he wasn't her son was something beyond amazing but for some reason she found herself more in sync with Elizabetha. Maybe it was the fact that in some way she reminds her of Miranda, and Elena still missed her mother every day.

"You truly are an angel." The smooth voice of Damon brought her out of her trance, and she turned to look at him leaning against the door frame with that beautiful smirk on his lips.

"And you look pretty good yourself." Her voice was velvet against his skin. Elena couldn't believe that this man was truly hers, he was beyond handsome in a black tux and a black shirt that made an incredible contrast with his light skin, and as always the first two buttons of his shirt were open, teasing her with the sight of his naked chest.

"Are you telling me where we are going?" She asked with a smile while she walked towards him.

"Nope." He said and took her hands between his. "What part of the word surprise didn't you catch?" He said teasingly.

"You know I don't like surprises!" She whined.

"Since when?" Damon said with a raised brow.

"Since now." Elena answered in a childish tone and Damon took her face between his hands, giving her a soft kiss.

"Don't distract me." She pouted against his lips and Damon couldn't help but laugh at her child like attitude. "Where are the kids?"

"They are safe." That was his only response and Elena was getting frustrated by his mysteriousness.

"Damon, come on."

"Patience is a virtue, my love." He said and placed a light kiss on top of her head.

"A virtue I'm lacking." Damon laughed at her and she gave him a nasty look as he took her hand between his and started leading her towards the door.

"Come on, It's time." He said softly and Elena smiled at him, eager to find out where the hell he was taking her.

.

.

_All this time we've been waiting for each other_

_All this time I've been waiting for you_

_We got all this words can't waste them on another_

_So I'm straight in a straight line_

_Running back to you_

_._

_._

"Ok, where the hell are we?" Elena said looking at the strange neighborhood they_ were at__._

"Wait and see." Damon answered with a smile and Elena rolled her eyes at his attitude, she hated not knowing things.

Damon stopped the car in front of a beautiful house: it had two floors, big windows, was painted in the most beautiful white she had ever seen and a big garden with brilliant grass that adorned the driveway. Elena felt her heart growing warm at the sight.

"What is this place?" She asked, stunned, not being able to take her eyes off the house.

"Well Elena, this is a house, you know, it's a place where people live." The blue eyed man said in a teasing manner while getting closer to her.

"Ha ha, very funny." Elena said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm serious."

"Well my love, this is our new house." He whispered in her ear and Elena turned her head, looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Well the apartment was too small for the four of us and I thought this was the perfect place for us. Besides, it has a beautiful garden where Dex and Lyla can play." His smile was so huge that Elena couldn't help but hold him tightly, this man kept surprising her everyday. "You like it?"

"I love it, I love you." Elena stated sincerely while looking into his blue eyes, still captived by the safeness of his arms.

"I love you too angel, come on, let's give it a look." He said, walking towards the house with her still attached to his side.

The house was even more perfect inside than it was outside and Elena found herself going through every room she could find while Damon watched her, enchanted.

"Come on, you have to see the backyard." Damon said excitedly and her eyes looked at him with such a glow that he felt his heart stop beating. The only thing he needed was for her to be happy.

They walked to the door that lead to the backyard, holding hands, and once they opened it Elena was stunned at what she saw.

"What is this, Damon?" She asked with tears in her eyes as she saw all of their closest friends gathered there waiting for them.

"Well, since we never had a real wedding I thought that it was the perfect moment to make it happen." He whispered, close to her face and she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Hey, hey it's ok, if you don't want to we can still cancel." He said with a smile but with worry behind his eyes as he wiped away the tears that left her eyes.

"Don't be stupid, of course I want to marry you!" She smacked his shoulder playfully. "It's just... this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me." Her smile was so bright that he thought he was going to be blinded by it.

"Then let's go." He said before giving her a quick peck on the lips and extending his arm to her. She took it happily and they started walking through the path full of petals with their arms linked.

Only the closest people to them was there, she was able to spot Alaric and his girlfriend Rebekah, Tyler and Matt, Isobel and Domenica, Jenna and Logan, Jeremy and Anna, Elizabetha and some other people that must be Damon's friends.

At the aisle waiting for them were Caroline and Bonnie who were both wearing beautiful red dresses and they were holding Dexter and Lyla. Both of her children looked incredibly beautiful and Elena couldn't have been more happy in that moment, all of her dreams had come true now, all thanks to the man walking next to her.

_I would travel so far  
>I would travel so far<br>To get back where you are_

Once they reached the end of the aisle Damon took her hands and gave her a warm look, standing exactly in front of her.

_"__Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Damon and Elena in __holy__matrimony__. In the time __that __they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."_The minister started and Elena felt butterflies attack her stomach. She couldn't understand how she had agreed to marry Stefan so long ago, she didn't feel for him half of the things Damon made her feel.

Damon locked eyes with Elena and he knew that he was in the right place, no one could ever make him feel the way she did with even just one look and since the moment he met her he knew she was the woman that was going to be next to him for the rest of his life.

_"Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your own understanding of love; And to bleed willingly and joyfully. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home at eventide with gratitude; Then to sleep with a vision of the beloved in your heart and a song of love on your lips."_

As the ceremony moved on Elena started to feel nervous, this was so unfair, Damon had all the time in the world to make his vows and she had none. She didn't work well under pressure and she had no idea what the hell she was going to say and she had the feeling that Damon had already figured that out since he was looking at her in an amused way.

_"And now we proceed with vows__.__" _Said the minister after a while and her legs started to tremble.

_"I'll go first__,__" _Damon said and held her hands even more tightly_.__"I never thought that I would ever want to share my life with anyone. Until I met you. And as the world brought you to me under the most strange__st__ of circumstance__s__ I would take my chances and say that it was fate. Because I would never imagine that such a perfect woman existed, you are a part of me Elena and the idea of being without you is just unbearable to me. I never knew what love was until you came into my life." _She swore that his eyes turned even bluer in that moment and she was mesmerized by them. The emotions she was feeling were undescribable, this man was everything for her and right now she was reminded why_.__"And I would never love another but you, and __I'm__ going to make sure __I__ make every day of your life special. __I'm__ going to take care of you and our children forever and even when I know that __I'm__ not perfect I promise that I __will __try my best __to make__ you fall in love with me again everyday__.__" _Elena's eyes were tainted with tears, the same as Caroline's. The passion and the commitment of Damon's words made the brunette girl's heart clench and no matter how nervous she may have been the words weren't an issue for her anymore. She knew exactly what she had to say.

_"__You have made me feel more loved than I ever thought , I give you all that I am, and all that I have. The best thing that could __have__ ever happened to me was meeting you__.__ You've taught me to trust, how to let someone in, and what it truly means to fall in love. I would never regret loving you and __I'm__ going to make sure __I__ prove that to you every single day of your lif__e__.__" __Damon felt __close to tears, this moment was simply perfect and hearing her say all __of__ the thiings she felt for him was making him an emotional mess__.__"You are the perfect man for me, I know my mom would have liked you__.__" __She said and smiled with nostalgia in her__ eyes."I can't imagine spending my life without you, and now I won't have to. You are my little miracle__,__ Damon Salvatore_._" _Never in his life had he thought he would shed a tear in front of people but as hard as he tried he wasn't able to contain himself and a single teardrop fell from his eyes. Elena's eyes looked at him warmly and time stilled, it was just the two of them in that moment. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a wonderful family, his life was complete now, finally. Damon couldn't wait until the ceremony was finished so he could take her into his arms and kiss her senselessly, so when he heard the minister's words his heart started beating furiously against his chest.

_"By the power __in__vested in me__,__ I now pronounce you husband and wife. Damon__,__y__ou may kiss your bride."_

He took her face inbetween his hands and gave her a soft and slow kiss that left her melting into the ground as they heard the cheers of their family and friends. They stood frozen in that moment, the most perfect moment of their lives. This was what they had waited for for so long, they were finally happy and nothing could come between them.

That was it, every single moment that they had shared lead them to this precise instant. They didn't need anything else, everything they could ask for was at arm's length. And every bad moment was now just a lost memory. When they pulled apart they stood there with their foreheads pressed together just savoring the moment. Life couldn't be any better.

And in that moment Elena hoped that her parents were looking at her from heaven, to see how happy and full of joy she was. She held Damon more tighly and thought to herself, 'My life is good' and she knew that she owed all of it to the man in her arms.

Once, Stefan had told her that she would have to choose between Sink or Swim and now she realized that Damon was the only thing that kept her afloat so she would be able to keep swimming. He was the one that never let her sink, she would have never been capable of doing this without him.

The man with the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen, the father of her children.

The one true love of her life.

_All this time we were waiting for each other  
>All this time I was waiting for you<br>We got all this love, can't waste it on another  
>So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you<em>

_I'm straight in a straight line running back to you_

_Straight in a straight line running back to you_

* * *

><p><em>So that's it folks, what did you think?<em>

_The song is one of my favorites 'All this time' by One Republic, brilliant and beautiful song. And I took the words of the minister from a page that talks about marriage. _

_It's been amazing to have this journey with you guys, hope you enjoy it as much as I did :)_


End file.
